Ce n'était qu'un rêve
by mathyjp
Summary: Un rêve. Un foutu rêve habite la nuit de Stiles mais aussi la nuit de Derek. Mais pourquoi font-ils exactement le même rêve? Ces deux-là le savent très bien. Ce cauchemar va tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde! C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction donc soyez gentil avec moi s'il vous plait :)

Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement (^^). Je n'ai pas encore décidé le rating peut-être que ça changera avec les chapitres futurs. Je pense que je publierai un chapitre tous les deux jours ou trois jours.

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Bisous tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Kiss xoxo

* * *

"GOOGLE"

Stiles planté devant l'ordinateur, fait des recherches sur ses meilleurs amis: les Loups Garous. Oui, après la transformation de son meilleur ami, son frère, il y a maintenant trois ans de là, il reste encore des choses que le lycéen ignore et compte bien connaître afin d'être incollable à ce sujet.

L'adolescent regarde les différents titres qui s'affichent sur son ordinateur et cherche quelque chose d'intéressant. Il a déjà lu la plupart de ces pages web et cherche LA petite information qu'il ne connaît pas encore.

Celui-ci est tellement concentré sur ses recherches qu'il n'entend ni le plancher craquer à l'autre bout de la pièce ni l'inconnu dans sa chambre qui s'approche de lui lentement. La personne marche vers Stiles n'essayant pas d'être discrète. C'est alors que derrière son reflet, l'adolescent aperçoit une ombre qui se rapproche. Quelqu'un est dans sa chambre. Il n'ose pas se retourner, de plus, il n'en a pas le temps.

Son cœur rate un battement alors que deux bras musclés l'enlacent. Aussitôt son cœur se calme car il reconnait cette personne, ses bras, il peut sentir son odeur, ce parfum qu'il reconnaitrait entre des dizaines d'autres.

Sans se retourner -car il voit très bien l'homme dans son écran en face de lui, Stiles déclare:

-Derek? Tu m'as fait peur!

-Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre? Demande celui-ci en tentant d'enlever ses bras qui entourent l'adolescent, vexé.

_Oups_, se dit Stiles.

Derek a un sal caractère. Il peut passer d'un ton très doux à un ton très dur en moins de deux petites secondes.

-Mais non, pour rien au monde, c'est juste que j'étais tellement concentré que je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, répond Stiles d'une voix douce.

Alors la prise autour de ses épaules se resserre et Derek pose son menton dans le creux de son cou afin d'observer ce que celui-ci fait. Après quelques secondes de silences, le plus vieux dépose de petits baisers dans le coup de son ami.

-Derek, je bosse, là, dit Stiles qui tente d'ignorer ce que fait l'autre.

-Tu connais déjà à peu près tout sur les Loups garous, je pense que tu peux arrêter de chercher.  
-Oui mais comme tu l'as dit, je connais "à peu près tout" ce qui ne veut pas dire TOUT.

Pendant qu'il prononce cette phrase, l'ainé derrière lui pousse un soupir, exaspéré et se détache à contrecœur de Stiles. Derek fait quelques pas et s'assied sur le lit de l'adolescent. De là où il est, il peut observer Stiles dans ses recherches et imagine très bien ses sourcils froncés qui cachent légèrement ses prunelles couleur noisette, une de ses mains qui supportent sa tête. Il sourit légèrement en se disant qu'il le connaissait bien maintenant et qu'il adore entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre quand ces deux-là sont dans la même pièce.

Mais en cet instant, il y a un autre bruit qui couvre le rythme cardiaque de son amant. Alors Derek se redresse sur le lit. Un bruit perçant qui pourrait être celui du vent ou celui d'un objet qui avance vers lui à toute allure. Puis il distingue un tic tac, comme celui d'une horloge ou plutôt d'un minuteur. Un objet et un minuteur? Qu'est ce que cela pourrait-il bien être?

Une bombe.

Après avoir lâché un "STILES", le loup garou se jette sur son petit ami, assis sur sa chaise de bureau et l'entraîne dans le couloir. Plaqué contre le mur, la porte fermée à côté d'eux, Derek plante enfin son regard dans celui apeuré de son petit ami. Et là, ils entendent quelque chose briser la fenêtre et deux millièmes de secondes plus tard, la chambre explose. La dernière image que Stiles a en tête est Derek qui est emporté comme un objet avec les autres choses qui explosent autour d'eux. La dernière fois qu'il plonge son regard dans celui de la personne qu'il aime.

-NON! Stiles se redresse dans son lit, trempés par la transpiration.

Les cheveux qui tombent sur son front, humide. Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique. Les mains tremblantes et quelques larmes sur les joues, il tente de respirer correctement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un foutu cauchemar.

Au même instant, un Derek couvert de sueur froide se lève d'un seul coup dans son lit, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Dans son rêve il mourrait, sous le regard d'un Stiles terrorisé. Le grand Loup Garou s'est fait avoir par un cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 1: Rêve partagé

Voilà le premier chapitre. Je le poste tôt pour pouvoir rentrer un peu dans l'histoire. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Yumi-elfeuw ,merci beaucoup pour la review, contente qu'elle te plaise! :)

Bisous xoxo

* * *

Stiles descend de sa chère Jeep adoré après avoir passé ses mains sur le visage. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, il a même refusé de fermer les yeux de peur de voir la suite de cette saleté de cauchemar. L'adolescent sort de la voiture et se traine vers la moto de son meilleur ami qui vient de se garer à quelques pas de lui.

-Salut mec, dit Scott en lui donnant une petite frappe amicale sur l'épaule. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

-Non, j'ai fait un rêve horrible, répond l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les deux garçons se dirigent vers la salle de cours.

-Alors? Demande Scott en s'asseyant à côté de l'hyperactif.

-Alors quoi?

Le Loup Garou hausse les épaules:

-Ton rêve.

Les joues de l'humain se colorent légèrement alors qu'il se remémore le début de ce rêve qui commençait si bien. Stiles se racle la gorge.

-Disons que j'ai assisté à l'explosion de Derek.

Scott fronce les sourcils et mime une expression de dégoût.

-En tout cas c'était carrément dégueulasse. Je suis bon pour toute une vie de cauchemar.

Stiles aurait voulu lui dire "tu sais ces temps-ci, c'est Derek qui hante mes rêves". Car oui, depuis la disparition du nogitsune, celui-ci s'est découvert une attirance extrême pour monsieur sourwolf, j'ai nommé le grand Derek Hale! Il l'a découvert alors que le loup garou ainsi que les autres -mais pour lui les autres n'avaient pas tellement d'importance à ce moment là, l'avaient aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau. C'est au cours de cette période qu'il ne pouvait plus peu à peu détacher son regard de lui, de ses yeux émeraudes, de son visage peut-être froid mais magnifique, de ses muscles, de ce corps bien dessiné. Au début, il se donnait des gifles mentalement en se disant que le loup ne cherchait pas à l'aider mais à aider Scott jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Derek passe dans sa chambre pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Certes, il était froid et grincheux mais il était là, planté devant le lit de l'ado à attendre de lui une réponse avant de partir. Depuis, Stiles le voit beaucoup puisqu'il aide toujours Scott dans ses galères. "Stiles est le cerveau" avait dit le loup. Et c'est vrai! C'est toujours lui qui élabore les plans, qui fait les recherches et trouve les indices. Mais il n'a jamais dit à personne, pas même à son meilleur ami qu'il était attiré par lui. Jamais!

C'est en sortant du lycée à la fin de sa journée de cours que notre vieux Stiles reçoit un appel de son père.

-C'est moi, j'ai besoin d'un avis expert sur un meurtre qui vient d'avoir lieu.  
-rejoint nous chez Scott, répond l'adolescent.

Scott se dirige tout droit vers la moto, il a très bien entendu ce que le père de Stiles, shérif de la ville, a dit.

-yo papa, dit Stiles en voyant son père franchir la porte d'entrée de son ami.

Il le salut d'un hochement de tête et dépose sur la table en face de lui quelques photos où l'on peut voir quelqu'un allongé, plusieurs traces de griffures au niveau de l'œsophage. Une personne qui doit être âgé dans les dix huit ans, de sexe masculin, brun, est allongée sur le sol, mort. L'estomac de nos deux amis se retourne.

-Je ne pense pas que ceci soit un crime que l'on voit tous les jours, déclare le shérif les bras croisés. Ce gamin avait 17 ans, il s'appelait Max Smith. Comment je vais annoncer sa mort à ses parents.

Stiles prend la première photo entre ses mains.

-regardez ici, on voit une sorte de dessin.

Scott s'approche et observe à son tour la photo du crime.

-c'est une spirale: la vengeance. Mais pourquoi?

Son meilleur ami hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Alors qu'il se retourne pour attraper son portable posé sur le meuble, Stiles tombe nez à nez avec un homme. Derek est planté là, devant lui. Le regard ancré dans le sien. Comme ci quelque chose de différent prenait place en cet instant. Aucun des deux hommes ne bouge, il se contente de se lancer ce regard si explicite. L'adolescent se contente de fixer ces yeux magnifiques qui le regardent également. Stiles ignore que Derek a fait ce rêve aussi, exactement le même. Il se demande juste pourquoi il le regarde différemment. Comme s'il était surpris ou plutôt comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'entend pas non plus son cœur qui s'accélère contrairement à Derek en face de lui qui écoute chaque battement de l'adolescent et essaye de trouver une explication a cette symphonie. Derek sait que désormais, il allait devoir se durcir encore plus et tenter d'oublier ce rêve. Après une trentaine de secondes, Scott vient se mettre entre les deux.

-Viens jeter un œil sur les photos, déclare Scott afin de faire bouger l'ancien Alpha qui enfin lâche Stiles du regard.

Bizarre, c'est le mot qui trotte dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer? Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion, le shérif repart travailler et laisse Derek et les deux garçons dans la maison qui cherche des indices.

-Je ne comprends pas, déclare Scott en s'asseyant subitement à côté de son meilleur ami. Il y a d'autres Loup en ville?

-Je ne sais pas, grogne Derek avant de pendre un ton plus calme. L'assassin a voulu que l'on retrouve le corps pour qu'on voit ce signe sinon il l'aurait caché. C'est un message. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas les seuls Loup dans la région.

Scott soupire et se laisse tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Il tourne la tête vers Stiles qui dort la tête appuyé sur son poing. Le loup le bouscule doucement afin de le réveiller. L'adolescent se frotte péniblement les yeux et son regard tombe sur Derek-sexy Hale. Il le contemple quelques secondes avant d'être ramené par Scott qui claque des doigts devant son visage.

-Oh, désolé mec, je suis fatigué.

-A cause des tes cauchemars, hein? Je te pardonne. Et puis non je ne te pardonne pas, pourquoi c'était Derek et pas moi dans ton cauchemar?

Le nommé relève la tête vers le duo, intrigué, il grogne et ajoute à la conversation alors que les deux autres se mangent le bec:

-Je suis là je vous rappelle.

-Arrête de me crier dessus, je remercie Dieu que ce ne soit pas toi qui te soit fais explosé, sinon j'aurai surement fait une crise cardiaque avant de me réveiller.

Derek se relève d'un coup en attendant ses paroles. Pas à cause du fait que Stiles préfère, en quelque sorte, que ce soit lui qui meurt et pas son meilleur ami mais en entendant que Stiles ait rêvé de lui en train d'exploser avec toute sa chambre.

-Attend, attend, qu'est ce que tu as dit? Demande-t-il.

-que je ne dormirai plus jamais de ma vie.

-Non pas ça, idiot! Tu as dit que tu as rêvé de moi en train d'exploser?

-Ouai, et ce n'était pas si joyeux que je l'avais imaginé!

-J'ai fait le même rêve, répond Derek d'une voix plus basse.

Stiles ouvre grands les yeux. Attendez, il n'y avait pas que l'explosion dans ce cauchemar. L'humain tente de retenir les rougissements qui commencent déjà à apparaître sur ses joues.

-Et à entendre ton cœur battre, je suppose que tu as également vu le début du rêve, dit Derek en baissant le regard trop mal à l'aise avec ce y s'est passé.

Stiles lui ne baisse pas le regard, il ne peut même plus bouger. Il est surtout trop occupé à se remémorer les évènements.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce rêve? Demande Scott.

Derek relève le regard sur Stiles pour lui demander silencieusement s'ils devaient le lui dire. Stiles tourne le regard sur son meilleur ami.

-Je te le dirai plus tard, répond simplement Stiles alors que Derek lâche un grognement.

-Quoi? Il est mon meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de savoir!

L'humain se passe les mains dans les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas le dire devant Derek et qu'est ce qu'il va devoir dire d'ailleurs? "On était ensemble", "il se passait quelque chose entre nous apparemment". Non, surement pas, pas devant Derek en tout cas. Ce n'est pas qu'il a honte d'avoir rêvé de lui et Derek car ce n'était pas le premier rêve qu'il faisait où il se passait quelque chose entre Derek et lui. En plus, dans ses rêves, il se passait bien plus de chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et il aurait aimé que ce rêve reste secret. C'était trop gênant d'être là, à côté de lui alors qu'ils ont en ce moment, les mêmes pensées et mêmes images en tête. Son cœur s'accélère. Plus il pense à son cœur qui s'accélère plus celui-ci bat de plus en plus vite. Et plus son rythme cardiaque bat rapidement, plus le regard de Derek sur lui se fait plus pesant, il sent ses yeux qui le fixe sur lui. C'est trop!

-Stiles! Crie soudainement Scott.

-Je dois y aller, sinon je vais m'endormir sur la table, ment celui-ci pour pouvoir partir.

Stiles passe la porte d'entrée et peut enfin respirer. Il marche lentement vers sa jeep. Inspire, expire. Que vient-il de se passer? Depuis l'instant où il s'est retrouvé face à Derek, quelque chose a changé. Les regards que lui porte ce dernier sont différents. Ils sont longs et appuyés. Tout est plus intense. Rien que de penser aux yeux émeraude de l'ancien Alpha, une vague de chaleur monte dans son corps. Et s'ils faisaient un même rêve à nouveau? Et si Derek se rendait compte de quelque chose? Il ne se donnerait pas plus de dix secondes, juste le temps au loup de s'approcher de lui et de le plaquer contre le mur. Dans d'autres conditions, Stiles n'aurait pas refusé.

* * *

Tadammmmm! A très bientôt [26.07.14]


	3. Coïncidence?

Hello tout le monde! Donc voilà le chapitre 2! Je poste celui-là aujourd'hui pour pas qu'on rentre dans l'intrigue. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que je l'aime ^^.

yumi-elfeuw et AnaHope Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ca me fait énormément plaisir.

Guest, merci pour ton avis. J'écris au présent depuis que j'ai écrit mon livre, je n'arrive pas à changer désolé :/ J'espère qu'elle est bien quand même.

Bisous xoxo

* * *

Le réveil sonne.

Stiles ouvre les yeux et s'étire dans son lit de tout son long. C'est envahi de stress que l'adolescent se lève direction la salle bain. Il espère vraiment que Derek n'ait pas fait le même rêve que lui cette nuit parce que ce serait encore plus gênant que celui qu'ils ont partagé la veille. Bien que celui-ci le concerne, il aimerait que le loup n'ait pas vu ce qu'il se passerait si lui et Derek était tous les deux dans un lit. Stiles frissonne en se remémorant la scène sans oublier l'ombre d'un détail. Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette salle de bain, se dit l'adolescent.

Après s'être préparé, le lycéen rejoint le shérif assis à la table du déjeuné.

-Salut 'pa, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il porte à ses lèvres le verre de jus d'orange que son père lui a préparé.

-tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, lui dit celui-ci, c'est à cause d'une fille?

Stiles s'étrangle en buvant. Il fait une grimace quand le jus acide passe dans sa gorge.

_ Mais oui bien sûr, une fille. Une fille d'1m85, une barbe de trois jours et des pectoraux à tomber par terre!_

-Oui,oui, une fille, répond simplement Stiles avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule et de s'en aller direction le lycée.

Il vaut mieux mentir sur ça. Il ne se voit pas trop lui dire "Salut papa, tu sais quoi, je crois que je suis bi ou même gay, je n'en sais rien. Tu sais comment je le sais? Je fantasme sur le méchant Derek Hale. Tu sais ce gars super sexy, beau, canon et tous leurs synonymes." Non, ça ne le fait pas trop. Soit il aura le droit à amener son père à l'hôpital parce que celui-ci aurait fait une attaque ou soit il se prendra la pire claque de sa vie.

-Hey les gars, dit Stiles en rejoignant la petite troupe d'amis devant la moto de Scott composée de Kira, Lydia et Isaac.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette coiffure, Stiles? Demande Lydia.

-toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

-Bon, c'est pas que j'ai envie d'aller en cours mais ça a sonné, dit Isaac d'un air blasé et j'ai pas envie d'être collé, j'ai une vie en dehors des cours.

-une vie dans laquelle tu te transforme en une bête couvert de poil je parie, dit Stiles accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Les adolescents se rendent dans leur classe respective. Stiles prend place à la table proche de Scott, installé derrière Isaac.

-Alors? Tu me racontes ce rêve avec Derek? Demande Scott, excité.

_Lequel, celui de cette nuit ou celle d'avant?_ se dit Stiles.

Isaac se retourne, un air amusé plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Tu fais des choses avec Derek dans tes rêves, Stiles?

Les joues rouges, Stiles répond:

-n'importe quoi, les gars. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Oh! Scott, tu as entendu? Je crois que c'est un mensonge.

Scott ouvre la bouche, choqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

-Je ne mens pas! Et puis d'abord, retourne toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné Lahey.

Isaac mime un visage boudeur et se réinstalle confortablement sur sa chaise.

-Que s'est-il passé dans le rêve que vous avez fait? Demande Scott d'un ton des plus sérieux.

-Disons que je cherchai des infos sur les loups garous sur Google et que j'ai était surpris par les bras de Derek autour de mes épaules...

-Vous sortiez ensemble? Beurk.

-ca en avait l'air en tout cas.

-tu es gay, Stiles? Demande Isaac en se retournant à nouveau.

-Non! T'es malade! S'exclame celui-ci en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.  
-sûr?

-Sûr et range tes oreilles de loup maintenant. J'aimerai qu'on arrête de se mêler de ma vie PRIVÉE. Car dans une vie PRIVÉE comme le dit le mot PRIVÉE, c'est que c'est PRIVÉE et donc pas PUBLIC alors...

-C'est bon, répond Isaac en se massant le crâne, j'ai compris.

Isaac et Scott ne peuvent pas dire qu'il a menti quand le blond lui a demandé s'il était gay car même lui ne sait pas. Bon d'accord, il a peut-être était un peu rapide en prononçant le mot "sûr". Fille? Garçon? En ce moment la balance penche plus vers le garçon. En même temps, qui peut résister au charme de Derek Hale?

Scott fixe le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Stiles continue son histoire :

-Bref, j'ai dis à Derek que je bossais et Derek s'est assis sur mon lit. Que j'avais fait. C'est vraiment bizarre parce que je ne fait jamais mon lit...

-Stiles.

-Ok... et il s'est mis à me regarder. Enfin j'ai vu qu'il me regardait -un peu partout, dans l'écran de mon ordinateur parce que je ne me suis pas retourné une seule fois. D'ailleurs, c'était assez bizarre parce que je bougeais pas tout le temps comme je le fais d'habitude ce qui prouve donc que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou alors que j'avais pris trop de médocs...

-Stiles, dit Scott un peu plus fort cette fois.

-Laisse-moi parler! Tu veux des détails ou non? Enfin bref, là j'entends Derek qui crie mon prénom et qui me pousse dans le couloir. Il me regarde genre comme s'il avait peur, c'était drôle maintenant que j'y pense parce qu'il n'a jamais peur. Et là je le vois qui explose en même temps que ma chambre.

Scott affiche à présent un air de dégoût ne lâchant pas le sol du regard.

-Ca, c'est beurk, dit Stiles. Et après, plus rien, nada, nothing, je me réveille dans mon lit avec l'impression d'avoir pris une douche pendant que je dormais tellement j'étais trempé.

Le moment où Derek explose repasse dans sa tête. C'est sûr que CA c'est dégoûtant, de voir quelqu'un partir en morceaux devant vos yeux et non de sortir avec un homme comme Scott le pense. Oui, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de "beurk" à sortir avec un garçon, même s'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Et ce n'était surtout pas "beurk" de sortir avec Derek, The Bad Guy. Il n'y a pas plus sexy, surtout ses yeux, sa barbe, ses bras, même ses mains étaient belles et viriles. Mais pas autant que ses abdos, ses fesses...

-Stiles? Allo? Je te parle, dit Scott en secouant sa main devant le visage de L'humain.  
-tu disais?

-je disais que c'est bien un loup qui a tué la personne sur les photos.

-et? Ça je crois que je n'avais pas besoin de dessin pour le deviner, répond Stiles, contrarié d'avoir été arraché à ses belles pensées à cause de quelque chose qu'il savait déjà.

-ok, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Max était un loup, déclare Scott.  
-ça, c'est flippant mon pote, un loup garou qui tue un autre Loup garou. C'est quoi son problème? Peut-être que le tueur était son pote et que comme il lui a piqué sa copine, il s'est vengé en le tuant. Ou alors, ils étaient gay et ils sortaient ensemble et Max l'a trompé et donc l'autre l'a tué.

Scott le regarde comme s'il parlait d'une autre langue.

-Elles ne tiennent pas la route tes histoires! Finit-il par dire après avoir analysé la tirade de son ami.

-je ne fais que donner des hypothèses, moi. (Il soupire) qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire?

-J'y réfléchis encore, répond-il.

-Une idée de comment tu vas l'attraper? Tu vas essayer de renifler quelque chose qui lui appartient sur la victime? Tu vas utiliser ton cerveau et mener une enquête? Tu peux aussi essayer de l'attirer avec un morceau de viande, peut-être que ça marchera à la pleine lune vu que les loups veulent tuer tout le monde à la pleine lune.

Scott éclate de rire à la fin de ceste tirade.

-Stiles, c'est un loup garou pas un chien!

-Pour moi, vous êtes des gros toutous.

Scott soupire et répond :

-Non, je pense que je vais me servir de mon cerveau.

-Si tu veux je peux ajouter mon cerveau au tient.

-Ca ne me fera pas de mal, répond-il soulagé.

Les amis rient légèrement. C'est toujours Stiles qui fait les plans A, les plans B, plans C et même D quand ça ne marche vraiment pas. Le duo fonctionne vraiment bien. Tout comme le binôme Stiles et Derek: L'un est les bras et l'autre la tête.

Après la journée de cours épuisante qu'a dû subir les adolescents, ceux-ci se dirigent vers la maison de Stiles pour réfléchir sur le meurtre de la veille. Ils discutent du problème en attendant Derek qui ne tarde pas à apparaître.

-Attend, attend, se précipite Stiles devant le loup. Avant que tu ne parles, dit moi juste que tu n'as pas fait le même rêve que moi cette nuit, s'il te plait.

Derek croise les bras, amusé et hausse les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas, dit moi de quoi tu as rêvé pour vérifier.

-Je, euh... Je pense que je vais le garder pour moi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les autres.

Il s'installe à côté de Lydia dans le canapé. Au passage, il regarde pour la millième fois les photos que l'adolescente tient dans les mains.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose, mais quoi?_

Alors que les autres parlent. Stiles prend une des photos dans ses mains. Celle où l'on voit Max, la victime, de plus près. Il observe chaque détail. Chaque morsure et griffe qui recouvre son corps.

_Mais si c'était un loup, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas guérit? Peut-être que c'est un alpha qui la blessé. A côté de quoi passe-t-on? Peut-être que l'on s'est trop attaché aux détails et qu'il faut regarder l'image dans la globalité._

Stiles éloigne alors son visage de la photo. Soudain, il remarque quelque chose. Le tee-shirt que porte Max lui est familier. Au centre de ce fameux tee-shirt, il y a une cible. Son père disait qu'il était gris à force de le laver mais lui disait qu'il était bleu marine, normalement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté, c'était il y a au moins trois ans. Il se rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Le jour où lui et Scott était dans la forêt à côté du manoir des Hale et qu'il avait rencontré Derek pour la première fois. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite.

_Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, pense Stiles. _

Enfin si Max ne portait pas un sweat gris à capuche et une veste noire comme la dernière fois qu'il avait mis ce tee-shirt.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Intervient Derek en le sortant de ses pensées. Tu as remarqué quelque chose?

Stiles pose la photo sut la table et calme ses battements de cœur.

-Non rien, dit-il simplement.

_ Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence._

* * *

Tadammm! Voilà, bientôt la suite, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. xoxo!

[27.07.14]


	4. Une vraie décharge électrique

Hello tout le monde. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre intitulé "une vraie décharge électrique". Je pense que vous comprendrez après l'avoir lu pourquoi je lui ai donné ce nom.

Merci infiniment, je suis contente que vous aimez.

Merci aussi à Crazy-Wolfie pour son message.

Bonne lecture Bisous xoxo

* * *

Stiles est perdu.

Il tente en vain de se dire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. De plus, Max était un adolescent, il s'habillait comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

_Les baskets qu'il portait étaient à la mode en ce moment. _

_Tous les lycéens ont un sweat à capuche dans son armoire. _

_Après tout, la boutique est assez connue, il a dû l'acheter là-bas. _

Mais rien n'y fait, il y pense encore et encore. C'est comme quand on a peur de quelque chose. On alterne les pensées négatives et positives. C'est comme passer un cap, faire face aux obstacles, être confronter à quelque chose qui nous terrifie. Ou simplement, dans son cas quand on bloque sur quelque chose. Il a bien tenté a plusieurs reprises de suivre ce que disent les autres mais après avoir essayé une dizaine de fois, il a complètement décroché.

L'humain est juste assis- plutôt affalé, dans son canapé aux côtés de Lydia. Le regard vagabondant sur les autres personnes dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'arrêtant souvent sur Derek qui s'appuie contre le mur. Un coup d'œil qui dure plusieurs secondes, voir minutes. Mais son esprit est toujours accroché à CE détail. Même si cela l'intrigue au plus au point, Stiles préfère se taire et n'en parle pas. Chose qui est très rare chez lui.

D'habitude, la moindre petite théorie mérite une réflexion à voix haute. Il se fou que personne ne l'écoute ou crois à son histoire ou son plan, il le dit quand même. Cela lui permet aussi de réfléchir. Cette fois-ci, il reste muet.

A-t-il honte de croire que "peut-être" ce n'est pas une coïncidence? A-t-il peur qu'on le prenne pour un idiot? Il se fiche que les autres critiquent ses pensées.

Son regard se lève sur Kira qui met sa veste sur elle, prête à partir. Alors il sort de ses pensées et raccompagne tout le monde tour à tour à la porte.

-A demain, mec. Lui dit Scott en lui faisant une accolade en guise d'au revoir. Et essaye de dormir cette nuit, tu te transformes en zombie, c'est flippant.

-Je vais essayer, lui promit-il.

Scott est certes son meilleur ami, son frère, l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Il est toujours là quand ça ne va pas, quand les souvenirs du nogitsune refont surface ou pour tour autre problème. Il le protège, l'aide et l'aime bien évidemment. Mais pour cette fois-ci, il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il a en tête. Il se foutrait de lui ou pourrait croire qu'il est fou. Son cœur se serre en se sentant seul sur ce coup.

Stiles ferme tristement la porte et quand il se retourne, il tombe sur Monsieur Derek Hale encore dans son salon qui l'observe les bras croisés sur son torse parfaitement dessiné faisant ressortir ses biceps et laissant apparaître ses abdominaux...

_Stiles, tu t'emballes_.

Derek le regarde, intrigué comme s'il cherchait à décrypter les battements de cœur de l'adolescent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

_Je lui dis? Je ne lui dis pas?_

-Rien, répond Stiles en se forçant pour sourire.

Derek fait un pas vers lui et secoue gravement la tête.

-Je sais que tu mens. Tu n'as pas parlé de toute la soirée, chose qui fait du bien aux oreilles mais qui est inquiétant.

Stiles a un hoquet.

-Alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes? Demande-t-il amusé.

Derek souffle désespéré et se dirige vers la porte derrière lui.

-J'essayais d'être aimable mais bon...

-Attends, Derek!

Stiles agrippe le bras du loup pour l'empêcher de partir. Et à ce geste, un courant électrique le parcours de la tête au pied. Il sent qu'il a la chaire de poule, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et l'incroyable envie de se jeter sur les lèvres qui sont en face de lui. Derek entend très clairement le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent. Comment un cœur peut battre aussi vite? Il fronce les sourcils et Stiles y voit comme un signale pour mettre fin à ce lien tactile. Immédiatement, il a envie de retoucher son bras. De toucher son torse...

_Arrête de penser à lui comme ça, merde! _

Alors pour effacer la gêne qui s'installe parmi le silence, le lycéen se met les mains dans les poches et baisse la tête pour tenter d'éviter le regard de Derek qui brûle sur sa peau.

-Je... Murmure-t-il. J'ai peut-être pensé à un truc.

-Quoi?

Derek va-t-il le croire ou le prendre pour un fou? Tant pis. Il se jette à l'eau.

-Je regardais la photo et j'ai remarqué...

-Qu'est ce que tu as remarqué? Demande Derek ne manquant pas de montrer son impatience.

Stiles échappe un petit rire emplit de nervosité et lève le regard sur le lycaon.

-Je, tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

-Mais! Dit Stiles.

-Aller, dit le! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester toute la nuit planté là!

_Si tu veux on peut monter dans ma chambre, non Stiles reste concentré._

-Ok, j'ai remarqué que Max portait les mêmes vêtements que moi.

-Et alors? Demande Derek en haussant les sourcils.

-Je pense qu'il est peut-être possible que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence.

_En gros, il y croit à 20%,_ se dit Derek mentalement.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça.

-Au début, j'ai vu que j'avais le même tee-shirt mais après j'ai remarqué qu'il portait exactement la tenu que j'avais sur moi le jour où Scott a été transformé.

Derek, perplexe, se dirige vers la table et prend dans ses mains la photo de la scène du crime. L'adolescent n'y croit pas. Derek Hale, THE sourwolf, le plus glacial mec qu'il connait est en train de le croire. Euphorique, il se précipite à ses côtés.

-Tee-shirt, sweat, veste. C'est ce que je portais le jour où nous t'avons croisé pour la première fois. Stiles essaye d'éveiller un quelconque sentiment de la part de grincheux mais celui-ci lui lance un "Hmm".

Après quelques secondes, le regard de Derek s'accroche à celui de Stiles.

-Je m'en souviens.

Stiles tente de garder au même rythme ses battements de cœur. Puis le regard de Derek change de signification et il déclare:

-Tu es un crétin.

_Outch_, pense Stiles, _ça, ça fait mal_.

Blessé par cette réponse, il ne peut prononcer le moindre mot. Derek voit l'adolescent se crisper et intervient aussitôt pour clarifier sa réponse.

-Tu aurais dû en parler devant les autres.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le loup garou en face de lui fait de même.

_ .dieu. Ne pas craquer, je répète, ne pas craquer. Nous sommes en train de perdre le capitaine du navire._

-je vais te laisser, comme a dit Scott, tu devrais dormir en espérant que je n'explose m'as cette nuit, dit Derek avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-Sérieusement? Je n'y pensais plus! Tu es obligé de me le rappeler?

La porte claque et Stiles reste seul planté au milieu de la pièce.

_Je préfère largement le rêve de cette nuit. Peut-être que si je m'endors en y pensant je verrai la suite?_ Stiles se met aussitôt à courir vers sa chambre.

Kira et Scott se dirige vers la table où Isaac, Lydia et Stiles sont assis. Ils posent leur plateau et s'installent à côté de leurs amis.

-Je vais me faire engueuler par mon père, dit Stiles en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Mais non, ça arrive à tour le monde d'avoir une mauvaise note, la rassure Lydia, en plus, il faut avouer que l'interrogation était particulièrement difficile.

-Dit celle qui a eu la meilleure note de la classe.

Isaac ricane, fier d'avoir réussi à fermer le clapet de la reine des maths.

-Alors? Pas de rêve sur Derek cette nuit? Demande Scott à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-Mais si bien sûr, je rêve de lui toutes les nuits, répond Stiles sarcastiquement.

_Ce n'est pas faux._

Scott sourit à l'humain.

-Stiles, ton portable vient de vibrer, lui dit Kira d'une voix agréable.

-Oh, merci.

L'adolescent scrute le message qui s'affiche sur son écran de téléphone et il se décompose.

**Papa: **

**Nouveau meurtre du loup. **

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demande Lydia en posant sa main sur le bras de Stiles.

-Notre nouveau pote vient de faire une nouvelle boucherie, répond celui-ci.

-James Becket, 17 ans, brun, 1m 78, déclare le shérif en arrivant devant la meute qui s'est réunit dans l'appartement de Derek.

Leur visage est grave. On peut lire toute l'anxiété qui ronge les amis.

-Même profil, lâche Scott d'un ton monocorde.

-Il y a aussi le même signe que sur la victime précédente, ajoute le shérif tour en distribuant les photos du corps.

Derek prend l'image entre ses mains et se raidit aussitôt.

-Stiles, tu avais raison, dit-il en s'accrochant au regard de Stiles braqué sur lui.

Celui-ci se déplace et se met à côté de lui.

-Montre...

Sans y faire attention, Stiles prend la photo dans une main où celle de Derek est déjà installée. Comme s'il s'était électrocuté, l'humain enlève sa main.

Une vraie décharge électrique.

Leurs yeux s'attachent, leur cœur bat plus vite, leur respiration se coupe. Ils frémissent. La surprise, l'envie, la frustration se lit dans leur regard. Aucun des deux n'ose baisser les yeux ou même tourner la tête. Aucun des deux ne bouge, ils sont là, immobiles, se tenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Luttant pour conserver cet espace entre eux. Essayant de se persuader de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre mais cet effort paraît insurmontable, presqu'impossible. L'épaule de Stiles frôle le dos de Derek. Le pied de l'humain est à quelques millimètres de celui du loup. La hanche de l'adolescent touche presque le bas du dos de l'homme. Ils sont là, à se regarder, à se dévorer du regard, à faire en sorte que le lien soit maintenu. Comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il leur fallait pour vivre. Comme si le reste était sans importance. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien en cet instant, aussi vivant. Les problèmes disparaissent. Le temps s'arrête. Quelques centaine de papillons s'amusent à voler dans leur bas de ventre. Ils ne peuvent que se fixer l'un l'autre. Ils ne peuvent que regarder l'étincelle dans le regard de l'autre et chercher ce qu'elle signifie. Le reste du monde part en fumée et ils ont presque l'impression d'être seul dans cette vaste pièce jusqu'à ce que...

-est ce que l'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Demande la voix autoritaire de l'Alpha.

_Sur ce coup là, Scott, je te déteste._

* * *

Tadammmm, alors vous avez compris? :p.

xoxo

[28.07.14]


	5. Souffrance mentale

Hello tout le monde. Voilà le chapitre 4! J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Zangetsugaara, Driamar, Crazy-Wolfie, yumi-elfeuw, AnaHope : merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir!

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lise mon histoire

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

-Stiles? J'attends une explication.

A contre cœur, Stiles tourne enfin le regard. Celui-ci est attiré vers la photo du crime. Le jeune homme, James, était brun, maigre mais avec une certaine carrure qui plait beaucoup. Il porte, sur la photographie, un sweat bicolore, jaune pâle et gris clair. Stiles reconnait ce sweat. C'est celui qu'il a mis le jour où l'histoire des sacrifices est terminée.

Encore une coïncidence? La tête de Derek dit plutôt le contraire.

Stiles décide d'expliquer la situation au reste de la meute, maintenant que quelqu'un le croit -surtout si c'est son loup garou préféré.

-Hier, j'ai remarqué quelque chose sur Max, la première victime, dit-il en s'appuyant sur la table devant lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'était? Demande Scott.

-Max avait les mêmes vêtements que moi. Exactement la tenue que j'avais sur moi le jour où nous avons rencontré Derek dans les bois.

Contrairement à ce que pensais Stiles, tous ses amis le prennent au sérieux.

-Il se trouve que James, la seconde victime, sur l'es photos portent aussi une de mes tenues.

-Il devait être sexy, dit Lydia en regardant la photo de plus près.

Toute la meute tourne un regard désespéré sur Lydia avant que Derek prenne la parole:

-J'ai remarqué que les victimes ressemblaient à Stiles.

_Merde, pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas le lien entre ce que vient de dire Lydia et ce que je viens de dire._

Stiles ressent le besoin de s'assoir avant de faire une crise d'angoisse.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi "il" s'en prend à mon fils.

-Je n'en sais rien, répond Scott, interdit.

Plus personne ne parle, la meute réfléchit à la cause de tout ça, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer l'intention que le meurtrier porte au cerveau du groupe. Les battements de pied nerveux de Stiles empêchent le silence. Enfin, ce n'est pas le silence pour tout le monde. Derek qui écoute le rythme cardiaque de l'hyperactif, est touché par le tracas qui ronge celui-ci. Il sent comme une anxiété profonde monter en lui doucement. Si lui ressent de l'inquiétude pour Stiles, que ressent l'adolescent. Une totale panique. Ses doigts tremblent. Sa gorge se noue. Son souffle devient court et irrégulier. Stiles relève la tête. S'appuie avec l'aide de ses coudes sur ses genoux et cachent ses lèvres entre ses doigts pour masquer sa terreur.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant que l'on sait le but des meurtres? Demande Derek d'un ton froid. On ne va quand même pas le laisser continuer! Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à Stiles.

_Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi_, pense Stiles.

Aussitôt son cœur se calme. Derek regarde Stiles se détendre un peu et ne comprend pas pourquoi il est soudainement plus serein.

-Tout le monde protégera Stiles, chacun son tour, c'est la moindre des choses, dit l'Alpha. Derek, est ce que tu peux faire un tour à la morgue pour voir les cadavres de plus près? (le loup nommé hoche la tête) bien, je ne veux pas que Stiles soit seul une seule seconde.

-Quoi? C'est hors de question! Je veux pas de loup qui me colle au basket toute la journée. J'ai une vie privée!

-Et le voilà repartit avec sa vie privée, murmure Isaac avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu vas devoir prendre sur toi sur ce coup là, parce que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Les Stilinski sont rentrés à la maison. Pour l'instant, la meute laisse le diner en guise de pause mais dès que le lycéen aura passé la porte de sa chambre, l'un des loups viendra pour monter la garde.

Stiles s'assoit à table, en face de son père comme à son habitude. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le dialogue est plus compliqué à cause d'un Stiles plutôt renfermé.

-Tu n'as pas touché à ton hamburger, lui dit le shérif.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Le plus âgé soupire. Que feriez-vous si votre fils était en danger de mort? Bonne question. On ne peut qu'admirer le courage de son père qui essaye de rester calme.

-écoute, fiston, essaye de penser à autre chose.

-Comme quoi? Demande Stiles d'une voix monocorde.

-Comme, je ne sais pas moi, à ta petite copine.

_C'est vrai que cette conversation me fera me sentir mieux._

-Papa, non, s'il te plait!

-Aller, dis-moi tout. Je l'a connais? Demande son père.

-arrête ton interrogatoire. Tu ne l'as connais pas parce que je n'ai pas de petite amie.

_Non par contre tu connais Derek, il te plait? Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je sortais avec lui?_

-Tu as bien quelqu'un en tête. Ou quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi. Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a aucune fille qui ne s'intéresse à toi. Tu es un beau garçon, séduisant, gentil.

-Ouai, j'attire même les psychopathes qui tuent des jeunes qui me ressemblent.

Le shérif laisse retomber son sourire.

-Je vais trouver le salaud qui te veut du mal. Et j'irai même jusqu'à y laisser ma peau s'il le faut.

Stiles semble toucher par la déclaration de son père. Lui qui ne lui faisait pas confiance auparavant. Lui qui ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui a annoncé l'existence des loups garou.

-Merci papa, dit Stiles d'une voix douce. Je vais monter. Bonne nuit.

L'adolescent monte les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Il ne s'est pas senti aussi mal depuis le nogitsune. On pourrait penser que cette épreuve le rendrai plus fort mais ce n'est pas ce qu'en pense Stiles. En ce moment même, il ressent la peur. Cette même peur qu'il l'habitait quand le nogitsune s'amusait à le torturer doucement, en lui faisant subir la perte de ses amis comme Allison ou Aiden. En lui faisant subir la souffrance de ses meilleurs amis, leurs larmes, leurs cries de désespoir, toute la tristesse. Tout ça pour pouvoir se nourrir. Il avait presque même tué son meilleur ami quand il avait enfoncé plus profondément le couteau dans son ventre qu'il ne l'était précédemment. Il ne veut plus souffrir. Il ne veut plus se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, il ne veut plus faire toutes ces crises d'angoisses. Il ne…

-Aaaaaah! Mais t'es complètement fou! Tu m'as fait peur abrutie!

Stiles met sa main sur son cœur. Derek planté dans le noir au beau milieu de sa chambre regarde l'adolescent essayer de se calmer.

-je suis de garde, dit-il de sa voix froide.

-Et bien, je vois que ça te fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie.

Du sarcasme. Pas étonnant dans la bouche de Stiles. Comme il le dit, le sarcasme est sa seule arme pour se défendre. Sans prêter attention à Derek, le plus jeune se dirige dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son tee-shirt et son pantalon de sport qu'ils lui servent de pyjama puis revient dans sa chambre, se glisser sous la couette. Derek pendant ce temps là, a pris la chaise du bureau pour la poster à côté du lit de l'adolescent. Il s'assoit dedans quand Stiles se faufile dans son lit.

Mais Stiles ne dort pas, il reste assis et regarde devant lui.

-Tu ne dors pas? Lui demande Derek qui ne le lâche plus du regard.

-Tu es allé à la morgue?

-Oui, je n'ai rien vu, rien senti.

Derek sait très bien que Stiles a peur. Il le sens, il l'entend à cause de son cœur qui le trahi. Stiles tourne les yeux vers Derek qui a le regard posé sur lui depuis un bon moment. Il voit de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Puis le cœur de L'humain bat de plus belle quand il repense au regard échangé plus tôt sans la journée.

Il baisse les yeux et regarde ses mains.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre…_

-Stiles, arrête. Ce n'est pas un coup du nogitsune. Il ne peut plus te faire du mal.

Celui-ci sourit au lycaon.

-Merci.

Derek tourne son regard vers la fenêtre. Tout en observant la lune bientôt pleine, il repense à toute cette mauvaise période. Puis il repense lui aussi à l'événement de toute à l'heure. Le contact de la peau de Stiles est la sienne était bizarre. Comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Ce qui était le plus étrange c'est toutes les sensations qu'il a eu pendant ce long regard. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Derek regarde Stiles à nouveau et s'aperçoit que celui-ci dort. Il est soulagé. Dormir est une chose très compliqué pour lui surtout depuis l'apparition du nogitsune. Le loup se surprend à sourire devant le visage de l'humain. Qui ne peut pas fondre devant ce visage? Il a l'impression que l'adolescent est plus serein. Cette bouche et tous les petits grains de beauté éparpillés, ici et là sur sa figure? Lui se retient et se tourne vers la fenêtre pour éviter de regarder Stiles.

-Derek!

Stiles se lève en sursaut, transpirant dans son lit. Le souffle rapide et court.

-Non, moi c'est Isaac.

Il se tourne vers la personne qui possède cette voix. Isaac s'appuie contre la fenêtre. Il le regarde, pensif.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passé avec Derek dans ce rêve? Demande celui-ci.

-La même chose que la dernière fois. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe d'autre.

_J'ai bien une petite idée..._

-Derek est parti quand?

-Il y a quelques heures, pourquoi? Le questionne un Isaac amusé.

-Pour rien...

C'était un peu bizarre de se dire que Derek a passé la nuit dans sa chambre à rester éveillé alors que lui dormait. Stiles reprend doucement ses esprits. Contrarié, il se lève et se dirige dans la cuisine. Il ne va tout de même pas faire ce rêve toutes les nuits. Bien que rêver de Derek ne le dérange pas, il voudrait que ses rêves se finissent de manière différente.

-Bien dormi? Demande le père Stilinski qui regarde son fils s'assoir en face de lui.

-oui.

_Non._

-c'est assez étrange de laisser un gars rentrer dans ta chambre en pleine nuit...

Stiles ouvre grand les yeux.

_J'espère que ce ne sera pas le seul. Et bien je suis mal barré, s'il pense ça!_

Stiles descend de sa voiture et, accompagné par Isaac qui ne la pas lâché d'une semelle sauf pour la douche, il se dirige vers le groupe à côté de la moto de son meilleur ami. Tout le monde est là. Oui, TOUT LE MONDE. En s'approchant, Stiles découvre que Cora et Peter sont aussi présents.

-Le voilà, le petit protégé, s'exclame l'oncle de Derek en voyant Stiles approcher.

-Cora, quelle plaisir de te voir, dit-il dans un hochement de tête.

-Et moi?

-Ca me faisait plaisir de te voir mort. Vivant, c'est pas l'adjectif que j'emploierai, répond-il.

Scott le regarde, inquiet. Son meilleur se penche donc à son oreille pour dire:

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sait très bien que les autres ont entendu. Même Derek qui le regarde mais ne dit rien.

Alors que les autres se dirigent vers le lycée, Stiles se tourne vers celui-ci et prend son courage à deux mains.

-Saleté de rêve, hein?

-Hmm, répond Derek en fixant le sol.

_Ok! Ca c'est du dialogue._

Après quelques secondes de silence, Derek relève la tête.

-Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard, dit-il enfin en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé.

Il hoche la tête et se retourne pour rejoindre les autres.

-"Saleté de rêve, hein" imite Scott en se moquant de son meilleur ami.

-Ferme-la, tu veux.

* * *

Tadammm! Bisous!

[29.07.14]


	6. Échapper à la révélation

Hello tout le monde! Encore un chapitre! Et c'est pas le dernier, loin de là...

Merci pour les reviews, c'est trop gentil!

Merci aussi pour ceux qui la lisent et qui la suivent.

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

_-"saleté de rêve, hein" imite Scott en se moquant de son meilleur ami. _

_-Ferme-la, tu veux. _

-Je ne dis rien, dit Scott un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

-arrête de te moquer de moi, j'essayais juste d'être sympa.

-Mais oui.

Isaac, Stiles et Scott rentre dans les vestiaires. Stiles ouvre son casier alors que son meilleur ami le fixe, un air amusé plaqué sur le visage. Stiles referme son casier et enlève son tee-shirt.

-Quoi? Demande-t-il.

-Rien, rien, répond Scott en enlevant son tee-shirt à son tour.

Scott pointe son oreille du doigt et sort son portable. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il tape un message et range son mobile dans sa poche et scrute à nouveau son meilleur ami attendant qu'il ouvre le texto qui lui a envoyé. L'humain lève les yeux au ciel en sentant son portable vibrer. Il le sort de sa poche de son jean et regarde le message.

**Scott: **

**Je suis au courant.**

Le cœur de Stiles danse dans sa poitrine, anxieux.

** Stiles:**

** Et de quoi? **

**Scott: **

**Derek.**

Sous le choc, Stiles lâche son portable qui atterri au sol.

_Alléluia, il n'est pas cassé. _

Il lève les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui hausse les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles, mec? Demande Stiles à voix haute avant d'enlever son jean.

Scott roule des yeux et reprend son portable entre ses doigts.

** Scott:**

** Je ne suis pas aveugle. **

**Stiles: **

**Je vois ça. **

-Merde, Stiles! Arrête de me pendre pour un con, crie Scott exaspéré dans les vestiaires.

Tous les joueurs de lacrosse se retournent vers le duo. Il a parlé un petit peu trop fort. Le coach vient se poster derrière Scott.

-Mccall, arrête de crier comme une fille et dépêche toi! Tu iras sur le terrain à poil si tu n'es pas en tenue avant que je siffle.

Scott ouvre grand les yeux et enfile son tee- shirt rapidement.

_Ouf_, pense Stiles, je _l'ai échappé belle…_

-Tout le monde sur le terrain! Le premier qui traine, je le colle au goal et je demande aux autres de jeter le plus de balle possible sur lui. Tout le monde ramène ses fesses dehors.

Stiles se dépêche et vient se placer sur le banc à côté d'Isaac.

-Que se passe-t-il? Tu t'es pris le chou avec Scott?

-Non, on parlait... Des cours. On parlait des cours.

Alors que Scott avance vers Stiles.

Celui-ci se lève et se dirige sur le terrain, emmenant précipitamment tout son matériel dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est qu'il vous arrive? Demande Isaac totalement perdu.

-Laisse tomber.

Scott ne baissera pas les bras aussi facilement. Ça non! Son meilleur ami, son frère, ne lui a même pas dit qu'il avait des vus sur Derek! Il devrait être le premier au cours. Certes, personne n'est au courant mais quand même! Son meilleur ami, "amoureux" de quelqu'un -autre que Lydia, ça se fête. Il sait très bien au fond pourquoi Stiles ne lui a rien dit. Surement parce qu'il a peur d'être jugé. Derek est un garçon. Mais Scott s'en moque complètement. Être gai ce n'est pas comme avoir une maladie. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si son meilleur ami allait être différent, il restera le bon vieux Stiles, le cerveau, le sarcastique. Mais cependant, il est quand même fâché! Il l'avait tout de même appris en voyant la façon de celui-ci le regardait. Stiles et la discrétion!

Scott, déterminé, se dirige sur le terrain et vient se planter à côté de l'humain. Celui-ci essaye de courir loin de lui mais s'emmêlent les pieds dans la précipitation et tombe lourdement par terre, le visage contre l'herbe.

-Stiles, tu es ridicule, rigole Scott en lui tendant une main pour le relever.

- Vas-y moque toi!

-Tout ça pour éviter le sujet.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu sais très bien que je veux parler de...

Stiles met sa main sur la bouche de l'alpha pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas.

-si tu prononces un mot de plus, je te jure, Scott Mccall, que je t'arrache tous tes poils de loup garou et j'en fais un tapis pour mettre dans ma chambre.

Scott hoche la tête, ne pouvant dire quoi que ce soit. Le coach vient se poster devant eux avec un air choqué.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux même pas penser à ce que je viens de voir, c'est trop... Toi! Accélère un peu, même ma grand-mère peut courir plus vite que ça. Vous deux, je veux pas voir vos bouches à moins de deux mètres l'une de l'autre, c'est bien clair?

Les deux adolescents hoche la tête et Stiles va de l'autre côté du terrain.

Il croise le regard hilare de Danny qui a assisté à la scène.

-Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là, Stilinski!

-la ferme, Danny.

_Si tu savais..._

Après le jeu, Stiles se précipite dans les vestiaires et s'habille à toute allure pour éviter de croiser Scott. Il se rend directement au cours suivant sans attendre son meilleur ami. Arrivé dans la classe, il s'assied à côté de Lydia, en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Elle demande en enroulant une mèche de cheveux blond vénitien autour de son crayon.

-Rien, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais l'économie et donc j'ai couru pour arriver le premier en cours.

Lydia hausse les sourcils et l'observe en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Tu as mis ton tee-shirt à l'envers.

Stiles regarde l'étiquette dépasser du tissu.

-et merde.

Soudain, en tournant la tête, Stiles voit Scott assis à côté de lui. Même pas essoufflé. Calme avec son regard amusé.

-Stiles et si on arrêter d'éviter le sujet et qu'on parle de ce que je crois savoir.

-Attends, tu veux arrêter d'éviter de parler du sujet que tu crois que je veux éviter de parler. Parce que si je crois que ce que tu crois savoir. C'est que tu ne sais pas ce que je crois vouloir éviter de parler.

Scott le regarde la bouche ouverte et répète silencieusement ce que vient de dire son meilleur ami.

-Et en langage clair, ça donne?

-C'est pourtant simple, dit Lydia. En gros, il veut éviter de parler d'un sujet parce que tu ne sais pas réellement à quoi t'attendre.

Stiles tape nerveusement sur la table avec son stylo.

-en gros c'est ça.

Le coach apparait dans la salle de cours.

-Bon, aujourd'hui on va parler de l'investissement. Les mecs de l'équipe de lacrosse que j'ai eu il y a quelques instants, vous savez ce que c'est investissement? Parce que j'ai vu sur le terrain c'était rien d'autre qu'une bande d'ours qui sortait de l'hibernation!

_C'est qu'il crie fort le coach. _

-Bon commençons, ce qu'il...

Stiles regarde le projectile qui s'échoue sur sa table. Il regarde Scott puis ouvre le papier en soufflant.

-Stilinski! Donne-moi ça. Dit le coach en arrachant le papier des mains de l'adolescent. Tout à l'heure, c'était les bisous maintenant c'est les mots doux, il va falloir calmer les hormones les gars parce que j'arrive à entendre vos pensées d'obsédé. Et croyais moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de les entendre.

Stiles, regarde son meilleur ami avec un air victorieux.

-raté, murmure-t-il.

Le reste du cours se passe dans le silence. Scott boudant sur sa table et écoute ce que le coach raconte. Stiles lui rêvasse à ce qu'il aurait voulu rêver cette nuit.

De son côté, Lydia enregistre les cours du coach tout en s'occupant de ses ongles. Du moins, c'est ce quelle faisait avant qu'elle entende ce bruit. Elle relève la tête.

_Mais d'où provient-il ?_

La dernière fois qu'elle a entendu quelque chose comme ça c'était quand elle cherchait Stiles, c'est avec les ficelles qu'elle a réussi à trouver l'endroit où il était. Alors elle sort sa règle de son sac et la tend entre ses doigts avant de la lâcher. Ce n'est pas un bruit, c'est une voix. Elle se penche sur sa règle pour écouter.

**_-S'il vous plait. _**

Elle recommence l'opération.

-s'il **_vous plait, laissez-moi. Je, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je vous en supplie._**

Puis un crie de souffrance. Lydia se redresse un peu plus. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un est en danger. Pire...

-quelqu'un est en train de mourir, murmure-t-elle. Notre duo tourne la tête vers elle, horrifié. Encore un meurtre.

La meute se réunit à la fin des cours.

-qu'est ce que tu en as entendu, Lydia? Demande Peter.

-C'était un jeune homme qui disait "s'il vous plait, laissez-moi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous en supplie" et après ça, j'entends un énorme crie.

La voix de Lydia se brise sur ces derniers mots. C'est trop effrayant de vivre ça. Elle ne veut plus que ce genre de chose lui arrive.

-Ok, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il dépose le cadavre, dit Derek.

-attend, je ne sais pas si ta petite tête de loup a entendu mais Lydia a dit que le mec n'est pas encore mort.

-on ne peut rien faire, répond-il en regardant Stiles sévèrement.

-donc on va le laisser crever comme ça alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Il a notre âge! A sa place il y a pleins de choses que j'aimerai faire. Aller à Hollywood, devenir une star du cinéma, trouver quelqu'un que j'aime. Même manger un gros hamburger une dernière fois avec mon père suffirait.

Tout le monde le scrute et attend la fin de sa tirade. Quand Stiles est stressé, Stiles parle! Ils le savent très bien, c'est pour ça qu'il ne dise rien et attendent qu'il parle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

-C'est bon, tu as fini? Demande Derek.

-c'est juste déguelasse de faire ça. Scott réagis! C'est toi l'alpha!

-Derek a raison, on ne peut rien faire. Par contre on peut continuer de te protéger, c'est pourquoi tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir. En plus de ça, je crois qu'on a quelques trucs à se dire.

_Et merde._

-Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que vous nous cacher un truc depuis ce matin? Demande Isaac. -Moi cacher un truc, jamais! Répond Stiles aussitôt.

-aller viens Stiles, on rentre.

Scott prend le bras de son meilleur ami et les voilà partit direction maison des McCall.

* * *

Tadammm! Bisous!

[29.07.14]


	7. Horreur et révélation

Hello tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre hier, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir.

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Stiles gare sa jeep à côté de la moto de Scott et entre accompagné par celui-ci dans la maison. L'humain s'écrase dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

-maintenant, on parle, dit Scott en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

_Pitié, pitié, pitié._

-Tu as vu, le cours du coach était intéressant aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi tu me parles du coach?

-Tu as dis qu'on parle, moi je parle.

Scott soupire et commence.

-J'ai compris.

-et qu'est ce que tu as compris, Scott?

-que tu aimes Derek.

_Me voilà fichu, adieu monde cruel._

Stiles reste silencieux quelques instants.

-Comment tu as réussi à le savoir? Demande-t-il sans croiser son regard.

-Disons que tes regards sur son postérieur ne sont pas très discret.

_Oups._

Stiles s'allongent sur le lit. C'est pas vrai! Si son meilleur ami l'a remarqué, ça veut dire que les autres vont suivre. Parce que Scott et les secrets, ça fait deux.

-mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris! Crie Stiles en se tapant le front.

-Je ne m'y connais pas trop en garçon mais je dirais Derek est sexy. Enfin, c'est pas ce que je pense, c'est ce que les filles disent. Donc ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute.

-merci, mec.

Scott prend son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-de rien mec. Je peux te poser une question?

-ouep, répond Stiles un peu soulagé de ne pas garder ce lourd secret pour lui.

-Quand est ce que tu t'en es rendu compte, enfin je veux dire, que tu l'aimais.

_Bonne question..._

-Je ne sais pas trop... Je dirai depuis que le nogitsune m'a laissé tranquille, je suppose.

Stiles lève les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

-tu peux garder ça pour toi. J'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter le coup. J'ai surtout pas envie qu'il le sache. -pourquoi? Peut-être qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi aussi.

Scott qui ne tient plus, éclate de rire sous les yeux d'un Stiles vexé. -Scott, regarde mon visage, tu crois que ça me fait rire? -désolé, mec. C'est juste que j'imagine Derek qui t'offres des fleurs... -Oh la ferme!

/au même instant au lycée de Beacon Hill/

Lydia sort les clefs de sa poche et se dirige vers la voiture. Elle entre dans la voiture et se regarde dans le rétroviseur. Encore toute retournée de ce qu'elle a entendu, celle-ci a peur que quelque chose se passe à nouveau. Certes, elle aime être différente mais être une banshee, ce n'est pas si facile. L'adolescente en a vécu des choses depuis ces trois dernières années. Le départ de Jackson, les sacrifices où elle a presque fini étranglée, le nogitsune qui l'a kidnappé et enfermée avec lui dans cet endroit sombre. La mort d'Allison, celle d'Aiden, le départ d'Ethan. Elle connait la souffrance. Elle se penche et attrape son sac avant d'ouvrir la portière. Alors qu'elle allait descendre, elle lève les yeux devant elle et fronce les sourcils.

Mais fait-elle devant chez Stiles? Comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver ici sans s'en rendre compte?

Tremblante, elle descend de la voiture et se dirige vers la maison qui se trouve à quelques pas. La banshee voit avec effroi que la porte d'entrée est ouverte et qu'une vitre a été brisé. Plus elle avance et plus elle tremble. Elle a l'impression que ses pieds prennent le contrôle. Sans réfléchir, elle monte les escaliers et découvre avec effroi des tâches de sang sur les marches. Les tâches se font de plus en plus nombreuses alors qu'elle arrive sur le palier.

_Oh mon dieu, pas ici, pitié._

Doucement, elle suit le sang qui forme de longues traces sur le sol. Arrivée devant la porte de chambre de Stiles, elle se rend compte quelque chose l'empêche de voir. Ce sont des larmes, des larmes de peur. Elle pousse la porte et regarde l'horrible tableau devant elle. Un jeune est allongé sur le lit de Stiles, griffé de la tête au bas du ventre. Sous l'effet de l'horreur, elle pousse un cri.

Scott se met debout soudainement.

-Lydia.

Stiles regarde avec horreur le cadavre dans son lit pendant que tous les policiers autour prennent en photo la victime et cherche le moindre indice qui ferait avancer l'enquête. Scott et les autres s'occupent de Lydia, assise sur la chaise de bureau, en état de choc qui s'accroche au bras de Scott comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Stiles lui, ne peut décoller les yeux de son lit. Il s'imagine en permanence à sa place.

-La victime s'appelle Axel Horan. 17 ans, 1 m 75, brun, dit son père en se postant à côté de lui. Tu le connais?

-Non, murmure Stiles.

Axel lui ressemblait. Allongé sur le lit de l'humain, il porte l'un de ses pyjamas. La culpabilité. C'est ce qui ronge Stiles en ce moment. Une main vient se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourne vers son propriétaire. Derek tente de montrer de la compassion. Stiles lui sourit faiblement et tourne les yeux vers la victime.

-Je devrais être à sa place, dit-il d'une faible voix…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répond Derek.

-Si j'étais arrivé avant peut-être que...

-peut-être que quoi? Tu aurais pu arrêter l'assassin? Il t'aurait tué en même temps plutôt.

Stiles est touché par les paroles du loup. Derek qui s'inquiète et essaye de le rassurer, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça et qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'il montre le moindre sentiment est impressionnant.

-Je devrais être à sa place, répète Stiles.

-donc tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi que Lydia ait trouvé dans ce lit? Que Scott te voit mort? On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Stiles.

On? Le cœur de Stiles s'accélère soudainement. Derek fronce les sourcils face à ce spectacle. Disons que le loup s'est un peu -beaucoup, approché de Stiles en disant cette phrase. Tellement approché qu'il était à quelques millimètres de lui. Se rendant compte que le rapprochement est la cause de l'accélération du corps de Stiles, Derek recule et s'en va.

Scott qui a la main libre à présent, s'approche de Stiles.

-Ca va mec?

-Non pas trop, répond-il, la larme à l'œil.

-Juste une question. Ton cœur bat aussi vite à cause de ce qu'on voit devant nous ou à cause de ce je viens de voir avec Derek.

-Je pencherai pour la deuxième proposition, répond Stiles, un fin sourire sur les lèvres apparait alors qu'il se sent rougir.

-qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demande Stiles à cran.

-qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on face? On a rien du tout! Pas un indice, on peut même pas suivre sa trace! S'emporte Scott.

Lydia qui s'appuie sur la jeep, lève la main.

-Quoi? Demande Scott.

-J'avais une idée. L'assassin est quelqu'un que Stiles connait. Donc si on dit qu'une personne connait à peu près 1000 individus. On nous retire, on retire les humains. Il nous reste une dizaine de personne.

La meute fronce les sourcils.

-C'est bien gentil, mais qui te dit que c'est pas quelqu'un qu'on considère comme étant humain et qui est en fait un loup garou? Demande Peter.

-C'est pas faux, répond Stiles, donc en gros on est au point mort.

-C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Au début c'était dans la rue, maintenant c'est dans son lit qui nous dit que la prochaine fois ce n'est pas Stiles qu'on va retrouver mort? demande Derek d'une voix froide.

Stiles remarque que celui-ci est anxieux. Il essaye de garder sa respiration régulière alors qu'il regarde Derek dans les yeux. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet pour lui. Pour lui? Ou pour "un membre de sa meute"?

Les autres se mettent à discuter mais Stiles reste à regarder Derek. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un comme Derek? Il est froid, sans émotion. Mais il est tellement beau, on en devient presque jaloux.

_Toutes les filles doivent tomber à son passage..._

-Stiles, dit Scott.

-Qu-quoi?

-Tu es partis où là? Lui demande-t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Je disais, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir le corps en détail. Je pense que l'on devrait aller à la morgue pour essayer de trouver quelque chose.

-Quoi, maintenant? Demande Lydia.

-Oui, maintenant.

-il ne me faut pas tout le monde. Isaac, Derek seront suffisant. Stiles tu viens avec nous. Tu resteras avec Derek dans la voiture.

Les deux personnes concernées se regardent, pas la moindre émotion ne se lit sur le visage du loup.

_Super_

Les voilà partit pour la morgue. Stiles monte dans la voiture de Derek et essaye de se contrôler au maximum, il y a soudainement moins d'espace dans la voiture. Jusqu'ici, le trajet se fait dans le silence. Stiles ne parle pas, d'abord parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire mais aussi parce qu'il n'a pas envie de m'ennuyer avec tous ses discours.

-Tu ne parles pas, dit la voix grave de Derek.

Stiles tourne la tête vers le conducteur et l'examine pendant un long moment. Derek tourne la tête vers lui.

-Quoi? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et là, Stiles oublie de contrôler son cœur. Le moindre mouvement de la part du loup le fait frémir. Le conducteur s'arrête au feu rouge.

-tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite.

Cette fois-ci, Derek lâche la route des yeux et contemple Stiles. Aucun des deux n'ose bouger. Les poils de Stiles se hérissent sur ses bras. L'ancien Alpha regarde les yeux de l'adolescent. Puis Stiles voit le regard du conducteur tomber sur ses lèvres.

-c'est vert, déclare Stiles avant qu'un klaxon venant de derrière ne retentissent.

Derek lâche les lèvres de l'adolescent du regard et reprend contenance en regardant la route. Stiles lui a chaud, très chaud. Il se rend compte que quelques secondes auparavant, le loup le regarder. Pas seulement lui mais il regardait ses lèvres.

_Oh mon dieu._

-Je suis un abruti, dit-il tout bas en se frappant la tête. -Quoi? Demande Derek.

_Merde, j'ai parlé tout haut._

-Non, c'est qu- c'est parce que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié ma jeep chez Scott.

_Bien, rattraper commandant Stilinski._

- je te reconduirai, dit Derek, la voix grave.

Il se gare devant l'hôpital. Stiles voit son meilleur ami faire signe à Derek et le voit parler. L'ancien Alpha souffle.

-Scott veut que je reste dans la voiture, dit-il exaspéré.

-vu comment tu le prends, ça fait plaisir.

-j'avais pas tellement envie de faire du baby-sitting ce soir.

-quelle gentillesse.

Stiles tourne la tête de l'autre côté, blessé par ce que vient de dire Derek. Il l'aime et tout ce que fait le loup l'énerve.

_Je vais passer une soirée d'enfer._

* * *

Tadammm! Bisous

[01.08.14]


	8. Une nuit en comagnie d'un sourwolf

Hello tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Voilà le chapitre 7. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Merci à AnaHope et à Yumi-elfeuw pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Cela fait exactement une demi-heure que Derek et Stiles attendent dans la voiture. De temps en temps, Derek dit quelque chose à Scott qui est à la morgue. Stiles lui ne dit rien. Il se contente de regarder les gens entrer et sortir dans l'hôpital. Il est vexé. Et très fâché contre le loup. Sérieusement, vous auriez aimé qu'on vous dise, en quelque sorte, que vous êtes le fardeau de la meute? Stiles a le cœur serré.

Il sent à présent le regard de Derek sur lui.

-Désolé, dit-il d'une voix assez douce. Je voulais pas...

-laisse tomber, le coupe Stiles.

Celui-ci tourne enfin son regard vers le loup à côté de lui.

Son cœur s'emplit de bonheur, cela fait une demi-heure qu'il ne l'a pas regardé.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

-pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite? Demande celui-ci.

-pour rien, répond Stiles du tac au tac.

_La plupart Stiles! Tu vas te faire griller._

-Tu mens.

Derek vient de parler avec la voix que Stiles préfère, la grave, un peu rauque. Il l'a trouve tellement sexy et séduisante.

Stiles n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux maintenant.

-Je te fais peur? Demande l'ancien Alpha d'un ton sérieux.

-Non, ca fait longtemps que tu ne me fais plus peur.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-pour rien.

-Stiles ...

-rien que tu ne veuilles savoir.

L'adolescent sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça mais au moins, s'il s'en rendait compte, il le laisserait tranquille avec ça. Stiles relève la tête vers un Derek muet pour voir s'il a compris son sous-entendu. Mais Derek fronce les sourcils et cherche encore. Puis il regarde en direction de l'hôpital.

-Scott a fini, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Et? Demande Stiles en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Ce n'est pas un loup mais ce n'est pas humain.

_Chouette, nous avons découvert les licornes-garous_.

Derek tourne la clef et le moteur démarre.

-Tu vas dormir chez Scott. Il vient de me dire que ton père dort dans un hôtel dans le centre.

-Hors de question! Scott si tu m'entends, il est hors de question que je laisse mon père seul. Imagine qu'il veut s'en prendre à lui.

Derek regarde dehors et entrouvre la bouche pour se concentrer.

-Scott est ok mais il veut que je reste avec toi pour te protéger.

Stiles soupire. Au fond, il sait pourquoi c'est Derek et pas Scott qui va le protéger ce soir. Scott fait exprès. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait rien tenter. Mais quand Scott a une idée... Alors l'adolescent hoche la tête et Derek entame sa marche arrière.

Le lycéen entre dans la chambre 305, celle qu'il va occuper durant il ne sait combien de temps. Son père, lui, occupe la chambre d'à côté, la 306. Il est rassuré qu'il ne soit pas loin. Stiles attrape son portable qui vient de vibrer dans sa poche.

**Scott:**

** Je vous ramènerai des affaires demain. **

**Stiles: **

**Tu l'as fait exprès, traitre. **

**Scott:**

** je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles :).**

Une chose est sûre, si son meilleur ami était dans la même pièce que lui en cet instant, il l'aurait déjà étouffé avec un coussin pour l'avoir laissé avec Derek. Celui-ci d'ailleurs est appuyé contre la porte fermée. Stiles se tourne vers lui.

-Tu peux partir, si tu veux.

-hors de question.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire de baby-sitting ce soir.

-c'est vrai, mais là je ne fais pas de baby-sitting, je monte la garde.

Stiles lui sourit, touché de voir un peu d'émotion dans sa voix et sur son visage.

-je peux être seul, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix calme, je suis assez grand pour protéger mon père, au cas où le meurtrier viendrait.

-oui, comme ça tu te ferais tuer, toi.

Derek croise les bras sur sa poitrine et avance d'un pas.

-et alors, tant que mon père est en vie, ajoute Stiles en regardant sans discrétion le corps du loup.

-et alors? On veut pas que tu meurs, imbécile.

Stiles ricane légèrement devant le regard curieux de Derek.

-dis plutôt que TU ne veux pas que je meurs.

-quand je dis "on", c'est la meute, dit Derek en se posant contre le mur.

-aller, avoue-le!

-d'accord, tu as gagné.

Stiles n'y croit pas, y a-t-il un espoir? Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. La réaction de Derek arrive très vite. Il se redresse et fronce les sourcils puis avance lentement vers l'adolescent.

Stiles pâlit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demande Stiles en restant à sa place.

Mais Derek ne répond pas, il approche de plus en plus. Et plus ça vient, plus le cœur du jeune bat vite. Stiles sent la chaleur monter en lui alors qu'il voit le loup qui arrive vient devant lui. Le plus vieux ralentit alors qu'il est à quelques pas de Stiles.

-Derek!

Mais celui-ci semble concentré. Il avance d'un pas. Soudain, Stiles manque d'air, il est beaucoup trop proche. Leurs pieds se touchent presque. Son visage et à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Derek, qu'est ce que tu fais? Demande à nouveau Stiles la gorge nouée.

Soudain Derek relève les yeux vers le lycéen et répond en reculant.

-Je, je devais vérifier quelque chose.

Un court silence prend place alors que la distance entre les deux se fait de plus en plus en grande. Derek s'arrête à la fenêtre.

-tu devrais dormir.

Stiles fait un mouvement pour enlever son tee-shirt mais se souvient qu'il n'est pas seul dans la pièce.

-tu peux te retourner, je suis pudique.

Soulèvement de sourcils de la part de Derek.

-Quoi? On a pas tous un corps d'Apollon comme toi.

Puis Stiles regarde Derek se retourner et il se retourne à son tour. Mais, l'ainé, tourne les yeux vers Stiles qui enlève son tee-shirt. Lui n'est pas de cet avis. Stiles est très beau comme il est. Mince, élégant. Il découvre quelques grains de beauté sur la peau de son dos.

_Il fait chaud ici_, se dit Derek.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un loup garou mais je sens ton regard sur moi, Derek Hale, dit Stiles sans se retourner.

-Désolé. Répond Derek avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

Désormais en caleçon, Stiles éteint la lumière et rejoint le lit.

-C'est bon, murmure-t-il.

Derek prend alors la chaise et vient s'assoir près de lui. Stiles le regarde dans les yeux. Certes, il ne voit pas l'ombre d'une émotion sur son visage mais il sait très bien que le loup peut ressentir quelque chose. Pas comme ce qu'il ressent en cet instant, peut-être de la compassion, de la pitié.

-Tu crois qu'il va me tuer? Demande Stiles.

-Nous l'en empêcherons.

La voix de Derek est froide mais Stiles pense que c'est à cause d'une éventuelle peur. L'aîné regarde l'adolescent s'endormir et sourit quand celui-ci prend son oreiller dans ses bras comme si c'était une personne qu'il serrait contre lui.

_J'aimerai être cet oreiller._

Stiles ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ce matelas ne vaut pas celui de son bon lit! Il s'assied et s'étire pour soulager son dos. Il voit tout de suite son meilleur ami, debout, qui regarde par la fenêtre.

-Scott? L'appelle Stiles, ca va mec?

Scott se retourne aussitôt et se gratte la tête.

-oui, oui, je réfléchissais.

-vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-d'après ce que j'ai vu, les griffes sur la victime ressemblent à celle que peuvent causer les loups mais... Je, ce que j'ai senti était bizarre.

-donc on ne sait que ça?

Il sent que Scott est inquiet et très stressé. Qui ne serait pas stressé si son meilleur ami pouvait mourir? Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il a juste attendu son tour pour relayer Derek qui faisait la garde mais n'était pas pressé non plus de prendre sa place parce qu'il voulait que son meilleur ami passe du temps avec lui.

-Alors? Demande-t-il à hyperactif.

-Alors quoi?

-Derek.

Stiles soupire et met une main derrière sa nuque, un peu gêné d'aborder ce sujet,

-Pas grand chose...

-Pas grand chose, ne veut pas dire rien du tout.

Stiles tourne les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui trépigne d'impatience.

-Bon ok, c'était vraiment bizarre... Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi mon cœur battait si vite et quand on est entré dans la chambre, il s'est approché genre vraiment très près et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui prenant il m'a dit qu'il devait vérifier un truc.

Scott fronce les sourcils.

-pourquoi il a fait ça?

-J'en sais rien, Scott. Si je savais j'aurais pas pris la nuit à me prendre la tête avec ça! Tu sais que je dors pas beaucoup alors là! Tu sais qu'au bout d'un moment on peut en mourir! Je veux bien mourir à la place d'un innocent mais pas parce que je dors pas assez, c'est ridicule. Tu vois écrit sur mon dossier médical à la morgue. Cause du décès: manque de sommeil? Scott, je t'ai posé une question.

-Désolé, j'ai arrêté de suivre après " j'en sais rien". Tu peux répéter ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Stiles est quand même vexé. Son meilleur ami pourrait l'écouter quand même! -J'ai ramené des affaires pour ton père et toi. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter des vêtements.

Scott et Stiles arrivent au lycée, en retard. Ils rentrent précipitamment en classe juste à temps et vont s'assoir à deux places libres à côté de Lydia. Stiles tourne la tête vers celle-ci qui s'accroche bizarrement à la table.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Lui demande-t-il à voix basse.

Elle le regarde totalement effrayée.

-Je sens que quelque chose va arriver.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. L'heure de cours se déroule normalement. L'humain, ne pense qu'à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Le comportement de Derek à son égard était vraiment très étrange. Tout d'abord, il serait excusait d'avoir dit quelque chose de méchant, il avait avoue, en quelque sorte, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et enfin ce rapprochement soudain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête de loup garou grincheux? Si c'était fait pour torturer son esprit. Il a réussi. Stiles est complètement obsédé par ça.

Il tente de se concentrer sur le cours quand il sent son portable vibrer sans sa poche. Discrètement, il le sort de la poche de son jean.

**Papa:**

** SOS, retrouve-moi dans les toilettes. **

Quoi? Dans les toilettes? Son père se prend pour un agent secret ou quoi? Stiles lève la main.

-Oui, monsieur Stilinski? Demande le professeur.

-excusez-moi, est ce que je peux aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait?

Le professeur hoche la tête.

Stiles se lève et croise le regard perdu de son meilleur ami qui semble signifier "qu'est ce que tu fou bordel?" avant de sortir de la salle.

Il ouvre la porte des toilettes et se retrouve seul dans la pièce.

-Pape?

Seul le silence lui répond. Il regarde un peu partout et voit une tâche de sang par terre. Puis un rugissement retentit sans la pièce. Stiles veut se retourner mais c'est trop tard. Quelque chose le frappe à l'arrière de la tête et il tombe sur le carrelage, évanoui.

* * *

Tadammm! Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait ^^.

Bisous

[02/08/14]


	9. Recherche

Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour la fin du chapitre précédent mais c'était nécessaire.

Pas de Stiles dans ce chapitre mais quelques révélations! Il va peut-être vous sembler inintéressant mais c'est aussi nécessaire de vous laisser un peu dans l'attente, ne m'en voulais pas! Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera fort en rebondissement et remplit d'émotions!

Merci à ONIEMOON , PrescilliaYAYA, audelie, yumi-elfeuw, AnaHope, Driamar même si je sais que je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

La sonnerie retentit. C'est la fin de l'heure de cours. Scott prend les affaires de Stiles qui n'est pas encore revenu.

-Stiles n'est pas revenu, je sens quelque chose, dit Lydia qui est inquiète pour son ami.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou?_

Scott se dirige donc vers les toilettes, lieu où il a dit qu'il allait plus tôt. Il ouvre la porte et voit qu'il n'y a personne. Mais il sent comme une odeur de sang. Il baisse les yeux et se trouve devant une flaque de sang. Il reconnait le portable de son ami. Son cœur se serre alors qu'il ramasse l'objet. Il voit que quelque chose est écrit sur l'écran.

« Alors Scott ? Tu connais le nom de la prochaine victime ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de dessein.

Stiles a disparu.

-quoi? Demande Derek.

-Stiles a été enlevé, répond Scott.

La première chose que Derek fait est de se laisser tomber sur la chaise derrière lui.

-Il a dit qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et il n'est pas revenu. Alors quand je suis allé voir, j'ai vu une flaque de sang et son portable à côté.

Scott entend le cœur de Derek qui tambourine dans sa poitrine.

-j'ai vérifié, ce n'est pas son sang. Et je n'ai pas pu suivre la moindre odeur car il y avait une forte odeur de produits chimiques.

Les autres membres de la meute n'osent parler. D'habitude, Stiles parle à ce moment-là. Même Peter se tait et fait profil bas. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien finalement.

_Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller._

Soudain Derek se lève d'un seul coup et envoie sa chaise dans le mur, suivi de la table, tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage dans un élan de colère.

-Scott, je crois qu'on devrait partir, lui dit Kira à l'oreille.

Scott secoue la tête et fait signe à la meute de le laisser seul.

Derek devient fou. Ses yeux virent aux bleus et il commence à sentir les crocs sortir dans sa bouche.

Stiles le rend malade, depuis toujours.

La première fois qu'il s'en est rendu compte, c'était lors du premier monologue qu'il subissait de la part de l'adolescent. Il se demandait pendant combien de temps il allait devoir le subir.

La seconde fut quand il s'était rendu compte de l'importance qu'avait Stiles pour lui et pour la meute. La troisième quand Stiles avait été la victime du nogitsune. Il avait compris que cet adolescent était tout sauf énervant.

Et la quatrième quand il serait surpris à le regarder profondément.

Mais Derek n'accepte pas toute cette attirance.

De un, Stiles est un garçon, de deux, Stiles est mineur, de trois, son père est le shérif, de quatre c'est Stiles, il ne peut pas être attiré par lui.

Mais quand Derek a entendu son cœur battre de plus en plus fort alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, il crut qu'il allait perdre pied. Son cœur battait aussi vite que son cœur à lui. Ce qui signifie qu'il doit ressentir quelque chose également pour lui. Qu'il ressent cette attirance. Derek peut le nier autant de fois qu'il veut.

Ces deux-là s'attirent comme des aimants. Il a pu sentir ses poils se dresser sur ses bras quand il avait senti sa main qui le retenait ou quand il avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

Derek se calme et s'écroule contre le mur. En enlevant les mains de son visage, il se rend compte que celles-ci tremblent mais cette fois, il est seul. Stiles n'est pas là pour poser sa main sur son épaule comme il l'a fait quand le Loup a perdu Boyd. Alors il met ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Pitié, pourvu qu'il aille bien, dit-il à haute voix.

Il l'imagine déjà mort, griffé de partout comme ce que les autres cadavres ont subi. Ou blessé, son visage tordu par la peur, voir les pleurs. Il se sent mal, touché au plus profond de lui-même. Comme si son cœur se déchirait en deux. Mais pourquoi ressent-il tout ça, merde! Il est censé ne rien laissé sortir. Laisser les sentiments à l'intérieur.

_Je tiens tellement à lui, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne veux pas le perdre._

Derek attrape sa veste en cuir qu'il serre dans sa main le plus fort possible et il se dirige vers sa voiture.

-Je sais, Scott me l'a dit, répond Deaton.

-est ce qu'il vous a aussi expliqué ce qu'il avait vu sur celui qui a fait ça.

Deaton pose ses mains sur la table devant lui.

-Il existe plusieurs types de créature qui vous ressemble. Personne ne l'a encore vu.

Derek se passe les mains sur le visage.

-Écoute, reprend le vétérinaire, je sais que c'est angoissant. Mais on va trouver quelque chose.

Le loup saisi son portable.

**Scott: **

**Je vais à la morgue. Je passe te prendre.**

Les deux loups garous sont debout devant trois corps recouvert d'un simple drap médical. Derek s'approche et soulève le tissu qui est posé sur la première victime.

_Ce gamin ressemblait vraiment à Stiles._

Il peut voir quelques grains de beautés qui recouvrent son corps. Une image envahit sa tête. Stiles torse nu devant lui. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux contempler son corps. Il se surprend à vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. Descendre les mains dans son dos. Passer ses doigts sur le moindre grain de beauté. Choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites mais aurait bien voulu faire avant que quoi que ce soit se passe.

-Derek ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non, répond-il.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça tout de suite. Rappel-toi! Toujours résister, ne jamais craquer. _

Derek ouvre alors les yeux. Il se penche sur le corps à l'endroit où cinq griffes ont tracé un trait en profondeur de la gorge du garçon à son nombril. Soudain, il sent quelque chose. Une odeur.

-Tu sens cette odeur ? Demande-t-il à Scott en l'invitant à s'approcher.

-Je ne la connais pas.

-Moi si, mais je ne me souviens pas où.

-Essaye de te souvenir, demande gravement Scott.

Derek se penche encore une fois, un peu agacé par le ton qu'emploi Scott. Il ferme les yeux, touche les blessures. Mais au bout de deux minutes, il se redresse.

-Je ne me souviens pas à qui appartient cette odeur.

-Essaye encore, ordonne Scott d'une voix glaciale.

-Ca ne sert à rien, Scott ! C'est trop loin !

-Recommence. Tu dois te souvenir.

Derek se contient comme il peut pour ne pas regretter les gestes qu'il pourrait avoir.

-Je fais ce que je peux Scott ! Dit Derek d'une voix plus forte qu'avant.

-Non ! Stiles est peut-être mort ou en train de mourir en ce moment même. Et toi tu essayes seulement ! Concentre-toi Derek ! Crie Scott.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas que Stiles n'est peut-être plus en vie ? Tu crois que cela ne me fait rien.

Scott s'approche de l'ancien Alpha et son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres de celui de l'ainé.

-Et qu'est ce que tu ressens Derek ?

Celui-ci ouvre grand les yeux.

Un portable sonne. L'alpha passe sa main dans sa poche et en sort l'appareil.

**Shérif Stilinski :**

**Nouvelle victime.**

Scott regarde dans les yeux de Derek et y voit de la panique.

Derek regarde le corps du jeune adolescent devant lui. Les victimes ressemblent de plus en plus à Stiles.

-Tom Hill, 17 ans. Pas besoin d'entendre la suite je suppose, dit le shérif en s'approchant. Si seulement je pouvais tordre le coup de celui qui m'a pris mon fils. Vous remarquez quelque chose de particulier?

Scott s'avance et s'accroupit à côté de la victime.

-Je sens comme une odeur de médicament, dit-il en regardant Derek.

Il renifle le corps et plus celui-ci se dirige vers sa main, plus l'odeur s'intensifie. Il retourne avec soin le poignet du jeune homme et découvre une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Un liquide rouge a collé la feuille.

-C'est du médicament, déclare Derek en s'approchant. Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit?

-"Parfois la défaite ne vient pas du manque de talent mais du manque d'argent." lit Scott.

-C'est une énigme.

Soudain l'Alpha relève la tête.

-Je sais où il est.

* * *

Tadammm, je vais me cacher...

[03.08.14]


	10. Retrouvé

_Hello tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Donc voilà le chapitre FORT en émotion. Je pense que vous ne voudriez plus me tuer après ça. _

Merci à toutes les reviews, PrescilliaYAYA, yumi-elfeuw ,ONIEMOON , Crazy-Wolfie, AnaHope

Merci aussi à paty27

_Bisous_

_xoxo_

* * *

_Soudain l'Alpha relève la tête._

_-Je sais où il est._

-Où ça? Demande Scott, le regard remplit d'espoir.

-Enfin, je crois savoir...

-Tu CROIS seulement? Demande Scott avec un rire nerveux.

-Réfléchissons à l'énigme, tu veux? Il parle d'une défaite et il y a du médicament sur la feuille. Ca ne te dit rien? Je pense que c'est à l'hôpital qui a fermé ses portes, tu vois lequel?

-Oui, j'ai vu ça dans les journaux. Ils avaient trop de dettes.

Derek se sent emplit d'espoir lui aussi. Il ne veut qu'une seule chose: retrouver Stiles. Il ne veut pas penser à la manière dont il va le retrouver, en un seul morceau, il l'espère.

-C'est à quinze kilomètres d'ici, dit Scott.

-On prend ma voiture.

Les voilà partit, un seul objectif en tête: Stiles.

Scott est stressé, il veut voir son meilleur ami et le prendre dans ses bras. Il est heureux de ne pas traversé ça tout seul. Derek est avec lui et semble plus détendu.

-Comment tu sais la route? Demande Scott en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mis en route le GPS.

Derek hausse les épaules.

-Tu as un plan d'action? Demande Derek.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je te pose une question. C'est pas une réponse un haussement d'épaule. D'ailleurs en parlant de question, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

_Merde, il a pas oublié._

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Derek gravement.

-Oh si tu sais de quoi je veux parler, répond Scott.

L'ainé soupire et cherche au fin fond de lui quelque chose qu'il pourrait dore et qui permettrait aussi de l'éclairer.

-C'est un membre de la meute. On est un peu comme une famille. C'est un peu trop silencieux quand il n'est pas là.

Scott sourit de façon idiote.

_Il tourne autour du pot. Ou alors il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux?_

-Donc tu l'apprécie? Demande Scott.

-Qui n'apprécie pas Stiles, répond simplement Derek.

-cela me surprend. Je croyais que tu pensais qu'il était trop...

_... Attirant, stop, toujours résister, ne jamais craquer._

-... Enervant? Il l'est, dit Derek avec un fin sourire aux coins des lèvres.

La nuit tombe sur Beacon Hill, si les habitants savaient son vrai visage, ils auraient peur de sortir la nuit. Scott n'est jamais fier de se promener dehors la nuit même si c'est lui la créature. Derek se gare sur ce qui était l'ancien parking. Scott se tourne soudain vers Derek:

-Tu sens?

-Stiles.

Sans réfléchir un instant. L'ainé court vers le bâtiment suivi de son Alpha. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'odeur.

_A gauche._

Il court alors à travers un couloir cherchant désespérément l'adolescent.

_A droite. _

Il passe devant ce qui était la morgue avant et continue tout droit devant lui, sans réfléchir.

L'odeur est de plus en plus forte. Son cœur bat plus vite. Il se gonfle de joie au fur et à mesure des pas. Il entre dans un couloir plus long que les autres. Il regarde partout autour de lui. Il n'y a que des chambres à cet endroit.

_Mais dans quelle chambre est-il? _

Alors, avec l'aide de Scott, il ouvre toutes les portes. Soudain, il s'arrête devant une porte et prend le temps de sentir l'odeur de Stiles qui se cache derrière celle-ci. Il l'ouvre doucement.

Mais ce n'est pas à quoi il s'attendait.

Le gilet rouge de Stiles est placé sur le lit comme s'il était une personne. À la hauteur de la manche, une feuille est déposée. Derek l'a prend entre ses mains tremblantes.

"victime ou pas? Parfois on considère quelqu'un de fou parce qu'il a des pensées différentes et des pouvoirs que les autres n'ont pas".

-Encore une énigme, dit Derek dune voix emplit de rage.

Stiles n'est pas là, ce n'est qu'une blague. L'assassin les mène en bateau et s'amuse à tirer les ficelles. Jouant avec le cœur de nos deux amis.

-Je crois que l'on a un problème, déclare Scott.

Derek se retourne et fait face à un alpha, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il découvre dans la main droite de celui-ci, une grosse boule de pansements médicaux couvert de sang.

-C'est celui de Stiles.

Les yeux de Derek virent au bleu.

_Il va me le payer cher. _

Scott s'approche et prend la feuille dans ses mains.

-Eichen House. Il est à Eichen House, dit-il.

-On y va.

-Derek, si tu pouvais ralentir, j'ai l'intention de retrouver Stiles avant de mourir.

-On a pas tout notre temps, grogne celui-ci.

Derek pour autre réponse, appui sur l'accélérateur. Il prie tous les dieux existant pour retrouver Stiles en vie et pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Peu importe ce qu'il ressent, il ne veut pas résister cette fois-ci, il lui faut un contact physique, serrer ses doigts autour de son corps, sentir le contact de sa peau avec la sienne, toucher son visage.

-Si je retrouve ce salaud, je le tuerai sans hésiter une seconde, crie Derek dans la voiture.

-Ok, Derek, tu me fais peur là, même si on est un peu sur les nerfs, il faut essayer de garder son sang froid.

L'ainé échappe un rire nerveux.

-Ton meilleur ami est peut-être mort et toi tu veux garder ton sang froid?

-est ce que tu peux regarder la route. Je reste calme, c'est pour qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui a encore le contrôle et vu tes yeux, j'ai raison de l'être.

Derek relève le regard dans le rétroviseur et tombe sur des yeux bleus brillant.

-Respire tu veux, dit Scott d'une voix plus douce.

Derek prend une inspiration et se gare rapidement, de travers à côté de la grille.

-Tu as vu, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne. Ils ont évacué ou quoi?

Scott parle mais n'écoute pas. Derek ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

-Je peux sentir son odeur, dit-il doucement.

Scott le regarde et il est persuadé, maintenant, que Derek ressent quelque chose. Il le voit aux courbes de ses lèvres qui se lèvent pour laisser un mince sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Soudain, il se tend et attrape Scott par le bras alors qu'il était en train de descendre du véhicule.

-Quoi?

-Chut.

Il ouvre grand les yeux. Et regarde Scott.

-Je crois que je l'entends.

Scott tend l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit? Demande Scott.

-il m'appelle.

_Bravo Stiles, s'est bien le moment de se faire griller._

Derek sort de la voiture et sans prévenir, il se dirige vers les grilles. Sans plus attendre, il utilise ses forces pour ouvrir la grille.

**_-Derek..._**

Celui-ci se stoppe et son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. -Stiles, murmure-t-il avant de s'élancer.

Il court vers le bâtiment vide et sombre.

**_-Derek..._**

Sa voix le déstabilise mais il continu d'avancer.

**_-Derek..._**

Cette fois, il entend clairement la voix de l'adolescent. Elle est faible, tremblante.

Il est blessé.

Il brise la fenêtre de la porte d'entrée puisque celle-ci ne s'ouvre pas. -Stiles, crie-t-il.

**_-Derek..._**

-Il est blessé, dit Scott. Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-C'est toi l'alpha, agit! Je vais le chercher.

-J'appelle Deaton pour lui dire qu'on le ramène.

**_-Derek..._**

L'ainé a le cœur qui bat fort. La gorge nouée. Il court à travers l'accueil. Passe dans un couloir, glisse sur le sol humide à cause du brouillard.

-Stiles!

Il sent son odeur. Il continue d'avancer.

**_-Derek..._**

Il lève les yeux vers l'étage du dessus. Se précipite vers les escaliers qu'il monte deux à deux. Il s'élance dans le long couloir qui sépare les deux rangées de chambre d'isolement. Le loup regarde à travers la petite fenêtre. Il ne voit rien. Il angoisse de plus en plus. Poussant un cri de colère à chaque fois qu'il regarde dans une cellule.

**_-Derek... _**

-Stiles, dit-il encore plus fort.

_Encore en haut._

Il fait marche arrière et suit l'odeur de Stiles ainsi que sa voix qui l'appelle.

Il monte les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le peut.

**_-Derek... _**

-J'arrive Stiles, crie-t-il plus fort.

Il se dirige dans le couloir de droite.

**_-Derek... _**

Il se stoppe la voix est tout près. Le loup se retourne pour observer l'autre côté du couloir. C'est alors qu'il voit, allongé sur le sol, Stiles dans une flaque de sang.

-Stiles!

Il se précipite vers lui et s'assoit près de lui. Son visage est pâle, ses yeux sont fermés, larmoyant. Il prend son visage entre ses mains. L'adolescent ouvre les yeux et plonge aussitôt son regard dans celui de l'ainé.

-Derek? Demande-t-il d'une faible voix.

-C'est moi, Stiles, on va sortir de là.

Alors qu'il passe une main dans son dos pour le soulever. Il entend Stiles échapper un hurlement de douleur. Il baisse les yeux sur sa hanche droite et voit une longue blessure, qui saigne sans arrêt.

-Merde, murmure-t-il en prenant Stiles dans ses bras.

Il l'appuie sur son épaule droite. La dernière fois qu'il a pris quelqu'un comme ça dans ses bras, c'était Paige. Elle était mourante, elle aussi. Et elle est morte dans ses bras. Il ne veut pas que ça se passe ainsi pour lui.

-Tu es là... Murmure Stiles.

-on va sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en le relevant un peu pour lui sourire.

Derek passe, sans y faire attention, sa main sur la blessure du jeune homme.

Ca saigne encore beaucoup.

Il pose délicatement la tête de Stiles sur sa jambe et enlève son tee-shirt. Il déchire le tissu en deux pour pouvoir entourer Stiles et faire une sorte de pansement pour limiter le saignement. Puis il repose la tête de Stiles sur son torse.

-Quoi de mieux que de mourir, installé contre un corps d'Apollon... Murmure Stiles.

_Il perd la tête._

-Tu ne vas pas mourir Stiles, pas tout de suite, tu vas vivre longtemps, te marier avec une belle jeune fille, avoir pleins d'enfants...

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer les blondes, ni les brunes, ou rousses...

-**_Ramène Stiles à la voiture, il faut qu'on aille chez le vétérinaire,_** dit Scott.

-Stiles, il va falloir que l'on bouge. Je vais te porter.

L'adolescent porte difficilement ses bras autour du cou de Derek. Lui passe ses bras en dessous de ses jambes et le porte faisant attention à ne pas le blesser davantage. Il descend les escaliers doucement. Ouvre la porte de force pour ne pas passer par la fenêtre cassée. Puis, ils rejoignent Scott.

-Ca va mec? Demande Stiles dans un murmure.

-C'est à toi qui faut demander ça.

-Prend mes clés, elles sont dans ma poche arrière de jean. Tu conduis, je monte à l'arrière.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre conduit la voiture de Derek Hale, murmure Stiles.

Derek sourit et monte dans la voiture avant d'installer Stiles sur ses genoux. Il essuie la trace de sueur froide sur son front. Stiles a le visage crispé par la douleur.

-Comment peut-on le soigner? Demande Scott en regardant son meilleur ami allongé sur la table.

Stiles est de plus en plus faible, sa peau de plus en plus blanche. Derek est penché au dessus de lui comme le fait Lydia.

-Je ne sais pas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est un coup d'une arme, dit Deaton en examinant la plaie.

-Cool, je deviendrai pas un loup garou ou quoi que soit d'autre.

Tous les regards posés sur lui sont tendres. Stiles est quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite d'être bien traité quand il n'est pas bien. Il veut toujours être là pour aider. Même possédé par le nogitsune, il aidait ses amis, sa meute.

-Je pense que vous devriez le laisser, il est fatigué, il a besoin de calme, le docteur montre la sortie aux membres de la meute.

-Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose? Demande Scott à la porte.

-Derek va rester pour le surveiller.

Stiles tourne son regard affaibli vers Derek. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Derek.

Le vétérinaire lui fait signe de le rejoindre à l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approche et croise les bras sur son torse.

-Je te laisse seul avec lui. S'il arrive quelque chose appelle-moi. Je pense que tu es capable de trouver une solution, tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là?

-Tu verras pas toi-même. Et n'oublie pas, parfois il n'y a que le cœur qui peut soigner les blessures.

-Il n'y a qu- attendez!

Mais trop tard Deaton est parti. Il le laisse seul avec Stiles. Alors Derek prend une chaise et vient s'assoir aux côtés de Stiles. Celui-ci fixe le plafond.

-Je vais mourir c'est ça? Demande Stiles en laissant échapper une larme qui coule immédiatement sur sa joue.

Derek se lève et prend dans sa main, les doigts glacés de l'adolescent.

-Je vais trouver un moyen, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Soudain, il ressent une espèce de douleur et baisse le regard vers son poignet. Ses veines se colorent de noir. Il est en train de prendre la douleur de Stiles.

"tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses".

-J'ai trouvé, dit Derek soudain optimiste.

Il prend plus fermement la main de Stiles.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demande Stiles un peu soulagé.

-Je te guéris, répond Derek, concentré.

-Je croyais que cela soulageais seulement la douleur.

-J'ai réussi à le faire avec Cora.

-Cora est une louve.

-arrête d'être pessimiste! Deaton me l'a dit.

-Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre? Demande Sties en toussant.

-Non, il a...

"Et n'oublie pas, parfois il n'y a que le cœur qui peut soigner les blessures."

_Le cœur. Si le cœur peut guérir ça plaie, de quelle manière puis-je agir? Les loups garous peuvent guérir en prenant la douleur dans les veines, c'est donc grâce au rythme cardiaque. Peut-être que si le rythme cardiaque est plus rapide, la guérison est accélérée. Il n'y a qu'une solution pour ça._

Derek relève Stiles en position assise. Il passe une de ses mains dans son dos pour le maintenir. -Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demande Stiles surpris.

-Ok, j'ai peut-être une idée mais elle va pas te plaire, dit Derek en prenant son courage à deux mains. -Dis-moi.

-Je préfère te le montrer.

Derek approche son visage de celui de Stiles. Il sent déjà sont cœur s'accélérer. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il plaque doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et là, il sent son rythme cardiaque monter en flèche. Stiles ne réagit pas tout d'abord, il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi le loup fait ça. Puis, il sent de moins en moins la douleur. Stiles réagit au baiser. Il sent les lèvres douces de l'ainé sur les siennes. Chose à laquelle il a toujours rêvé. Puis, Derek se recule et scrute la hanche de Stiles. Sa blessure ne saigne plus. Il rit de joie. Et tombe sous le regard de Stiles dont les yeux fixent ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, Derek plonge sur sa bouche à nouveau. Plus violemment. Stiles se redresse de lui même. Il passe ses bras derrière son dos profitant de ce rare contact qu'il a avec lui. Il intensifie le baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Derek pour lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche, ce que celui-ci fait sans hésiter. Derek plaque sa paume de main sur la nuque de l'adolescent et rapproche son corps du sien. Son autre main descend sur ses reins. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Stiles descend ses mains sur les fesses du loup. La chaleur et la tendresse au rendez-vous, ils se laissent aller. Laissant parler leur désir et leur cœur. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles met fin au baisser et regarde Derek dans les yeux. Il y voit de la panique.

Le loup recule et s'en va presqu'en courant. Stiles le regarde s'enfuir, le cœur se serrant. Il passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser endiablé d'il y a quelques instants.

_Wow_

* * *

Tadammm! Trop de sentiments! Pas possible de publier demain donc à après demain j'espère.

Bisous

[04.08.14]


	11. la puissance des mots

Hello tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre intitulé la puissance des mots. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi vers la fin.

Merci encore aux reviews, vous êtes adorables!

bisous

xoxo

* * *

/Une semaine plus tard/

Stiles jette son réveil par terre pour qu'il arrête de sonner. Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. L'adolescent se regard rapidement dans le miroir et soulève son tee-shirt pour voir la blessure sur sa hanche droite.

Derek avait réussi à guérir le saignement ainsi que la plupart des tissus. Le travailler était déjà fait à moitié. Miss ce qui est à présent une cicatrice lui fait mal. Tous les jours Scott lui prend un peu de douleur. Isaac le fait quand Scott ne peut pas. Depuis le baiser, il a revu Derek mais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils sont toujours sur l'enquête. Mais n'ont toujours pas d'indice. Stiles n'a pas encore parlé de ce qu'il a vécu. Il passe son temps à éviter les autres le plus possible. Surtout Derek, Derek, Derek, mais aussi Derek. Personne ne sait la façon dont Stiles a été guéri. Mais Stiles ne peut pas garder ça pour lui. C'est trop lourd à porter.

L'hyperactif ferme la porte de son casier et enlève son tee-shirt avant de s'assoir à côté de Scott et d'Isaac.

-Tu as rendez-vous chez Morelle à quelle heure? Lui demande Scott en enfilant une première chaussure.

-Tu vas chez la psy? Demande Isaac.

-Mon père m'y oblige. Pendant ce cours, mais je pense que je vais tellement bien jouer aujourd'hui, que je vais oublier que j'ai rendez-vous. J'ai pas tellement envie de raconter ma petite vie. Surtout pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Comment tu vas? Tu sembles préoccupé.

_Je le dis ou pas? _

Stiles souffle longuement et se lance.

-Je dois te confier un truc.

Isaac fait sa tête suppliante pour rester assis à côté d'eux.

-Ok mais je ne veux aucun commentaire et ta promesse que rien ne sorte d'ici, dit Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

L'adolescent hoche la tête.

-Raconte, dit Scott en faisant ses lacées.

-Il est possible... Que j'ai oublié de te dire quelques petits trucs sur ma guérison soudaine.

-Derek ta soigné, non?

-Oui mais pas de la façon dont Tu crois.

Scott et Isaac se regardent, intrigué comme jamais.

-Il m'a embrassé pour pouvoir faire augmenter mon rythme cardiaque.

-Ok.

Scott hausse les épaules et enfile son tee-shirt.

-Ok? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

-c'était pour te sauver, non?

-Oui et non... Répond Stiles en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Comment tu peux le savoir? Demande Scott.

-je le sais, crois moi.

Stiles ne veut pas donner à son meilleur ami tous les détails. Bien que ce n'est pas un problème pour lui mais c'est plutôt un problème pour le cerveau de Scott qui pourrait avoir des mauvaises images dans la tête.

-Comment tu le sais? Répète Scott.

-Il te faut un dessein peut-être? Demande Stiles en faisant des grands gestes avec les bras. Ok, Scott. Il a mis la langue, ça te va comme preuve.

Isaac et Scott le regarde la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh...

-Ca t'as plu? Demande Isaac derrière l'épaule de Scott.

-assez...

Scott soupire.

-Assez? C'est tout?

-Ca m'a tellement plu que j'y pense tout le temps et que je ne dors plus la nuit, ca te va comme réponse?

-Le pire, fait semblant de chuchoter Isaac a l'oreille de l'alpha, c'est qu'il ne ment pas quand il dit ça.

-non puisque je dis la vérité!

-et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après? Demande Isaac.

-Il s'est enfuit.

Le blond rit légèrement.

-c'est drôle, je croyais que c'est toi qui allait faire ce coup là. Derek vient de perdre sa fierté.

-hilarant, Isaac, hilarant. Regarde mon visage, tu vois comme ça me fait rire?

-Ca va, on rigole! Stiles est soudain nerveux et se met à bouger partout.

-Non ca va pas! Je ne sais plus quoi faire moi maintenant!

Mais Stiles fait un mouvement brusque et se tient aussitôt le bas du ventre.

-Laisse-moi prendre ta douleur.

-Ca va, j'ai pas mal, répond-il en se levant.

-tu mens.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Scott.

Stiles se dirige vers le terrain, énervé de paraître faible aux yeux des membres de la meute.

-Stilinski! Crie le coach.

Stiles se stoppe à l'encadré de la porte.

-la psychologue scolaire t'attend dans son bureau.

-Mais coach, je viens de me changer!

-Vas-y comme ça, répond le coach.

En passant devant les bancs, ils regardent Scott et Isaac complètement hilare.

-Faux frères.

L'adolescent se dirige alors vers le bureau de la psychologue. Celle qui sait aussi l'existence des loups et bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Sur le trajet, il se demande ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu c'était avec la fin du kanima -officiellement. Alors qu'il allait taper à la porte. Celle-ci, ouvre directement la porte et le regarde avec un sourire.

-C'est du rapide, dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

-Je t'en pris, entre.

Stiles rentre dans le bureau et s'assoit sur la chaise en face du bureau.

-Alors Stiles, dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie?

-Pas grand chose, juste un psychopathe qui assassine des gens et les habillent comme moi. Ah oui! Il m'a aussi enlevé il y a une semaine et m'a presque ziggouillé mais Derek m'a retrouvé et m'a guéri. Donc ça va.

La psychologue hausse les sourcils et se demandent comment peut-on parler aussi vite.

-tu es toujours très attaché à la meute, à ce que je vois.

-Oui, ils sont... Comme ma deuxième famille.

Morell laisse afficher un sourire sur son visage.

-Bien, afin d'éviter tout sarcasme de ta part, nous allons faire un petit jeu.

-Cool, j'adore les jeux, répond Stiles en se redressant.

Morell sort de son tiroir 4 pancartes et les donne à Stiles.

-Sur chacune des pancartes il y a un mot.

-rien, connaissance, ami, amour, dit Stiles en lisant les petits panneaux.

-je te dirai le nom d'une personne de ton entourage et tu devras me dire où tu le situes, explique Morell en prenant son carnet dans sa main.

-Dac, ça marche.

-Bien sûr, tu devras t'expliquer.

Stiles souffle et se concentre en regardant les pancartes.

-Scott, dit Morell en pointant de son stylo la liste qui est écrite sur son carnet.

-facile, ami, déclare Stiles avec un énorme sourire.

-Pourquoi?

-Quoi pourquoi? On se connait depuis plusieurs années et il a toujours était comme mon frère.

Morell tire un trait et passe à la personne suivante.

-Isaac.

-Mais c'est trop facile votre jeu! Dit Stiles en faisant de grands gestes.

-ce sera plus dur après, alors?

-Ami, dit-il en levant la pancarte, parce qu'il fait parti de la meute et que c'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

/au même instant/

Derek se gare sur la parking du lycée, il vient voir Scott. Il rentre dans le lycée et marche dans les couloirs tout en essayant de se focaliser sur lui malgré le brouhaha autour. L'ex alpha n'est pas très à l'aise, il a peur de croiser Stiles. Il se remémore toute cette soirée en tête. La manière dont il l'a retrouvée, la manière dont il l'a amené chez Deaton, mais surtout la manière dont il l'a guéri. Il s'était laissé séduire, il n'avait pas pu résister.

_Quel con, quel con._

Il marche alors plus vite pour éviter de le voir mais se stoppe quand il entend sa voix.

**_-peter, rien. Parce que j'ai failli mourir à cause de lui. _**

**_-Kira? _**

**_-Amie, c'est une fille assez gentille même si elle est timide. _**

Derek tourne la tête et lit sur la pancarte devant lui "bureau de Madame Morell, psychologue". Ca lui paraît évident qu'il y aille. Alors Derek s'appuie contre le mur juste à côté et commence à écouter.

**_ -Lydia? _**

**_-Lydia... Amie, je l'aime beaucoup. Il fut un temps ou je l'aimais beaucoup beaucoup mais j'ai compris que je n'étais pas intéressé. _**

_Stiles? Pas intéressé par Lydia? Ca m'étonnerait_.

Derek écoute le cœur de l'adolescent et voit qu'il ne ment pas.

_Il ne l'aime plus? Surprenant! Mais pourquoi j'ai l'air si réjouit? Je ne dois pas y prêter attention. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que je fais là? _

Alors Derek commence à marcher.

-**_Derek? Demande la voix de la psychologue._**

Il se stoppe à nouveau et se tourne lentement pour aller coller son oreille à la porte.

**_-je... Je ne sais pas, dit la voix de Stiles. _**

**_-pourquoi cela?_**

**_ -Il s'est passé des petites choses qu- qui compromettent mes pensées. _**

**_-Lesquelles? Demande d'une voix neutre Morell. _**

**_-Vous ne voulez pas savoir. _**

**_-Tu sais tout cela restera entre toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne le saura. Je vois bien que tu veux te libérer de certaines choses dont c'est "petites choses qui compromettent tes pensées". _**

**_-Ok... _**

Derek entend l'adolescent souffler avant de parler.

**_-Disons que Derek m'a sauvé la vie d'une étrange façon. Il m'a... Comment dire, embrassé pour me guérir. Mais ensuite il m'a encore embrassé mais je ne sais pas si c'était pour me guérir ou non. _**

**_-et tu as aimé? Demande Morell toujours de cette voix neutre. _**

**_-Sérieusement? Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à ça! _**

**_-oui. Pourquoi ça te gêne? _**

**_-Oui, dit Stiles plus fort._**

Il y a un léger silence pendant lequel Derek se rend compte que son cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

**_-Oui j'ai aimé. Beaucoup même, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien de ressentir cela. Je veux dire, c'est plutôt étrange de ressentir ça... Surtout pour un garçon, surtout pour Derek Hale. _**

**_-pourquoi? _**

**_-Pourquoi? Parce que c'est Derek, le coincé des émotions, celui qui ne laisse rien voir. _**

**_-Donc tu as peur que ça ne signifie rien pour lui. _**

**_-je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucie. Il ne doit même plus y penser, si vous voulez mon avis. Même si c'était pour me guérir, vous voyez, j'ai, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je m'étais toujours interdis. _**

**_-tu y avais déjà pensé, n'est ce pas? L'embrasser. _**

**_-Oui, pas qu'une seule fois. _**

**_-D'accord. Bon et bien je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Juste une dernière question..._**

Derek recule d'un pas sous la puissance des mots. Ça le touche directement au cœur. Choqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, il ouvre la bouche. Il se rend compte qu'il ne respire même plus. Stiles vient en quelque sorte de dire ce qu'il pense ne sachant pas qu'il écoutait. Mais le pire, c'est ce qu'il ressent. Il s'en veut, profondément. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles ressente quoi que ce soit pour lui mais il ne voulait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit lui non plus. Il voulait se tenir loin de lui et de cette attirance. Et il a su depuis le rêve que ça allait être compliqué pour lui de résister et de se tenir à l'écart. Mais il s'en veut parce qu'il ne veut pas que quelque chose d'autre arrive entre lui et Stiles. Ce n'est pas conforme, pas bien. Il ne veut pas être attaché à qui que ce soit. Mais c'est trop tard.

* * *

Tadammm! Alors? Bien ou pas?

Bisous

[06.08.14]


	12. Moment de faiblesse

Hello tout le monde! Ca va? Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je pars en vacance demain matin. Si je n'ai pas internet, je ne pourrai pas publier les chapitres. J'ai donc demandé à une amie de les mettre pour moi. Je la remercie, c'est très gentil de sa part!

Merci encore aux reviews. Je suis touchée de voir que mon histoire intéresse :')

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Derek se précipite vers la sortie en entendant Stiles qui sort. En colère contre lui même, il jure dans sa barbe et ouvre la porte. Sans faire attention, il percute quelqu'un.

-Derek? Demande la voix de Scott.

Celui-ci lève la tête vers son alpha mais son regard se perd ailleurs.

-Ca va? Tu fais une drôle de tête, enchérit Scott.

-Je viens d'entendre Stiles parlait de moi à la psy, déclare Derek.

Scott lève les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Demande Scott en faisant comme si Stiles ne lui avait rien dit.

-Il te l'a dit, hein? (Scott hoche la tête) Il vient de dire en quelque sorte tout ce qu'il a ressentit à ce moment-là.

_Merde, le boulet. _

Scott soupire.

-Il ne savait pas que j'étais là, dit Derek en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-c'est un homme mort. Si tu pouvais le laisser vivre jusqu'à après demain, ça m'arrangerai, dit Scott.

-Pourquoi?

-Lydia organise une soirée pour son anniversaire, elle a loué le gymnase, ca sera cool. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle t'a invité. Tu ne regardes jamais ton portable?

-que quand ça en vaut la peine, répond-il

-je vois. Bon moi j'y vais, on se retrouve chez moi dans une heure.

Derek hoche la tête et se dirige vers la voiture. Mais il fait soudain demi-tour et attrape le bras de son alpha.

-Et Scott! Pas un mot pour ce que j'ai entendu! Lui dit-il en lui montrant du doigt.

-A condition que tu lui dises que tu as entendu.

-pourquoi je ferai ça? Demande en Derek en croisant les bras.

-parce que je n'arriverai pas à tenir ma langue très longtemps, de un. Et de deux, si j'étais à sa place j'aurai bien voulu savoir.

Derek fait à nouveau un hochement de tête et se dirige vers sa belle voiture noire. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il passe une main sur son front en se demandant s'il ne délirait pas er s'il n'était pas dans cette merde. Mais il est bien dedans. La vérité est qu'il a peur. Il se claque le crâne contre l'appui tête. Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Derek ne peut pas lui dire. Pas qu'il est incapable de le faire mais il a peur de la réaction de Stiles. Sera-t-il en colère? Va-t-il partir en courant? Ou va-t-il avoir peur? Le pire est qu'il va devoir réagir, répondre a ce que Stiles va lui dire et il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va pouvoir lui répondre.

Il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sort et regarde le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran. Complètement paniqué, il appuie sur la touche rouge et attend quelques secondes. Il compose le numéro de messagerie et écoute le message que Stiles lui a laissé.

-Hey! C'est Stiles... Je, je t'appelle pour te dire que Scott veut qu'on se réunisse chez toi plutôt que chez lui. Voilà... A tout à l'heure...

_Scott ne pouvait pas m'appeler pour le dire. _

Il met en route la voiture, direction son appartement.

. . .

Derek ouvre la porte et laisse entre la meute dans la grande pièce.

-Je passe que ce sera cool si on met ça, bien sûr, je mettrai la compil que j'ai faite spécialement pour, dit Lydia à Kira.

-Bon, Stiles. Tu nous racontes? Demande Scott en s'asseyant.

L'hyperactif cache ses mains tremblantes fans ses poches.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu? Demande Derek d'une voix neutre.

C'est la première fois que l'ainé le regarde depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui. Stiles tente de contrôler sa respiration. Son regard brûle sur lui alors qu'il tourne les yeux vers le chef de meute.

-Je me suis réveillé, je croyais qu'il faisait noir mais en fait j'avais un bandeau sur les yeux et les mains ligotées. J'ai pu enlever le bandeau qu'on m'a mis et j'ai enlevé les cordes en me tortillant. Et j'ai commencé à marcher dans le couloir. Et là je les vu quand je me suis retourné.

Il marque un temps de pose. Se gratte les cheveux et reprend.

-C'était une femme, puisqu'elle avait une apparence humaine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage parce qu'elle a commencé à courir vers moi. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu mais elle m'a rattrapé et elle a sorti de sa ceinture une grand épée. Je me suis retourné pour voir combien de mètres nous séparaient et c'est là qu'elle m'a blessé et m'a laissé pour mort dans le couloir. Je l'ai vu courir et elle a en quelque sorte grognée.

Stiles relève les yeux et voit que tout le monde le regarde.

-Et après? Demande Lydia.

-Après, Scott et Derek m'ont retrouvé, répond-il.

En prononçant cette phrase, Stiles plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Derek. Celui-ci comprend qu'il ne veut pas parler aux autres de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le loup baisse les yeux, gêné par la manière dont celui-ci le regarde. Scott regarde Isaac et ils sourient en entendant le cœur de Derek battre plus vite. Stiles passe une main sur ses yeux. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi depuis les évènements. Ses nuits sont hantées de cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns des autres où il revoit la lame entré en contact avec sa chaire. Il ressent encore et encore cette douleur.

Lydia se dirige vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il caresse doucement le dos de son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la fête va te remettre d'aplomb! Dit Lydia en essayant d'être enthousiaste.

-Je vais bien, je manque juste de sommeil, déclare Stiles en se reculant pour voir son visage.

La banshee lui sourit oui part voir Kira qui discute avec Isaac et Cora.

Stiles se tient contre le mur, il a soudainement des étoiles devant les yeux, une grande faiblesse. Sa tête tourne et sa blessure lui fait mal. Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule et lève les yeux vers son propriétaire.

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demande Derek. Stiles?

-Je...

-Il souffre trop, dit Scott. Pousse-toi, je vais prendre sa douleur.

-Je peux le faire, répond Derek d'une voix glaciale.

Celui-ci prend la main de Stiles entre ses doigts et se crispe quand la douleur de Stiles devient la sienne. Stiles, en sueur, ouvre les yeux et regarde Derek. Sa respiration se calme. Derek lève les yeux et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il caresse doucement sa main avec son pouce. Stiles ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui prend, il ne peut soudain plis faire le moindre mouvement. Il semble paralysé, complètement scotché au regard de Derek, à sa peau en contact avec la sienne. Ses yeux bleus-verts le font frémir, ses poils se hissent sur ses bras. Une douce chaleur monte en lui alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Mais tout ce mirage se termine précipitamment quand le portable de Stiles vibre. Stiles regarde Derek lâcher sa main et se reculer doucement. Il fronce les sourcils et a le regard complètement perdu sur le sol.

-Stiles? Demande Scott avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Qu-quoi? En tournant enfin les yeux.

-Ton portable, dit-il en désignant sa poche.

Stiles sort l'objet de malheur de son jean.

-Mais c'est pas possible! Quand est ce que ca va finir toute cette histoire, crie Stiles.

Les autres le regardent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Mon père a été envoyé à la morgue, tous les corps ont disparu.

La meute semble tout de suite autant désespérée que lui. Il se lève alors et se dirige d'un pas lent vers la porte de sortie. Alors que tout le monde est sorti, Scott retient Derek par le bras accompagné d'un sourire amusé.

-c'est comme ça que tu appelles "dire que tu as tout entendu"? Demande Scott.

-La ferme, grogne Derek.

* * *

Tadammm! Bien ou pas?

Bisous!

[07.08.14]


	13. Chapitre 13

Hello tout le monde! Ca va?

Mon nouveau chapitre, le voici.

Je vais pas publier beaucoup cette semaine,peut-être un ou deux chapitres pas plus pour ne pas embêter mon amie.

Merci à toutes vos reviews, c'est adorable.

BisousXoxo.

* * *

- C'est ta mère, Scott qui s'en est rendu compte. Elle est la seule à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et elle est venu ici pour examiner les corps mais il n'y avait plus rien. Juste un mot, explique le shérif.

Scott s'avance vers le mot, scotché à la place d'un corps sur une table.

"Comment enquêter sans corps? Et comment se porte Stiles?"

- Connasse, dit l'Alpha en chiffonnant le mot.

Il le jette dans à la poubelle.

- En gros, on a plus rien, déduit Isaac en croisant les bras.

- On sait que c'est une femme et un truc qui ressemble aux loups, je trouve ça déjà pas mal, intervient Stiles. Je vous rappelle en plus que j'ai presque perdu la vie pour avoir ces infos.

Le cœur de Derek se pince alors qu'il revoit le visage de l'adolescent, blanc et quasiment inexpressif. Il se souvient l'énorme flaque de sang autour de lui. Il se rappelle le liquide rouge qui sortait abondamment de sa blessure.

- Si elle demande comment va Stiles, cela veut dire que le coup était volontaire, dit Peter à l'écart des autres.

Il a tenu à venir pour les aider. Lui qui D'habitude produit les malheurs au lieu d'essayer de les empêcher. Stiles trouve cette situation presqu'ironique. S'il n'était pas la personne à qui s'en prend la meurtrière, il en aurait ri.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demande Lydia. On attend gentiment que les corps reviennent?

Scott prend son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, elle essaye de nous pourrir la vie et le pire c'est que cela fonctionne. C'est elle qui décide, qui tire les ficelles, on pourrait peut-être faire comme si de rien était. On continue discrètement de protéger Stiles mais on ne s'occupe pas d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire comme ci de rien n'était si je trouve un corps, dit Lydia.

Stiles ressent comme un regard qui le brûle, il lève les yeux immédiatement vers Derek mais il ne le regarde pas. Personne ne le regarde. Il sent comme si quelqu'un l'espionnait. Il traverse la pièce et regarde par la fenêtre.

- Qui a-t-il? Demande Scott.

- Rien... J'ai l'impression qu'on me suit en permanence, répond-il avant de se frotter les yeux.

- Je pense que tu es fatigué, dit le shérif. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison.

- Non, c'est bon, je dois les aider. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et Deaton entre dans la salle.

- J'ai appris que Stiles était ici. Stiles, tu veux bien venir que je regarde cette blessure, tu n'es pas venu hier.

Son père se tourne vers lui avec un air désespéré collé sur le visage.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié.

L'adolescent rejoint le vétérinaire, se prenant une claque sur la tête par son père. Ils arrivent dans une salle un peu éloigné des loups.

De quoi se mêle McCall.

- Je pense qu'on est suffisamment lui pour qu'ils n'entendent rien, dit Deaton avant de lever le tee-shirt de Stiles. Il examine la plaie.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, répond L'hyperactif en haussant les é l'observe pendant quelques instants.

- La plaie cicatrise mais tu vas avoir encore mal quelques jours, explique-t-il.

- Je peux vous poser une question? Demande Stiles timidement.

- Oui?

-C'est vous qui avez dit à Derek comment me guérir, n'est ce pas? Je suppose que vous savez de quelles façons ont peut le faire.

- Oui, comme Derek a fait, en posant une main sur ton cœur, cela l'a accéléré et donc à permis de te soigner plus rapidement.

- Derek n'a pas utilisé ce moyen...

Deaton le regarde et sourit.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est tout aussi efficace apparemment.

Stiles lui sourit mais est extrêmement perturbé par ce qu'il vient d' remercie le docteur et rejoint les autres d'un pas lent. Il rentre dans la pièce et fait signe à son père que tout ca bien d'un signe de la main.

- Alors? Demande celui-ci.

- Je vais encore avoir mal, dit Stiles avant de soupirer.

Il passe sa main sur ses yeux et s'appuie contre le mur. Scott s'approche de son meilleur ami et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Ton père a raison, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Je ne peux pas dormir, murmure Stiles un peu paniqué.

Scott jette un regard à Derek et avec les yeux lui fait comprendre qu'il souhaiterait qu'il le raccompagne. Derek lui lance un regard noir et Scott insiste donc.

- Ne prend pas ta voiture, c'est dangereux quand on est fatigué, Derek va te conduire chez toi.

Stiles fait un faible sourire et regarde Derek du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci n'ose le regarder et prend les clés de sa voiture avant de se diriger vers la sortie. L'adolescent le suit sans dire un mot et les voilà qui rentre dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tard.

Du véhicule, Derek peut encore entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Scott explique à Isaac qu'il a entendu Stiles dire à Morelle ce qu'il avait ressenti Scott McCall, tu es un homme mort. Sans s'en rendre compte, Derek grogne et serre sa main sur le volant en face de lui avant de mettre le moteur en route.

Stiles prend une grande respiration et tourne son regard vers l'ainé.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il calmement.

Le loup stress soudainement. Sait-il qu'il a tout entendu?

- De quoi veux-tu parler? Demande Derek sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

Derek tourne alors son regard vers L'hyperactif à côté de lui et hausse un sourcil avant de se reconcentrer sur la souffle exaspéré par son comportement et se lance.

- De la manière dont tu m'as guéri, dit-il sèchement.

- Je n'ai rien à dire la dessus.

- Moi si.

Stiles contrairement à l'autre, ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il veut le confronter.

- J'en ai parlé avec Deaton, commence-t-il.

- Et? Demande Derek d'un ton glacial.

- Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas le seul moyen.

Derek ne sait quoi répondre.

Il dit alors:

- Je l'ignorai.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de super pouvoir pour savoir que tu mens.

L'ainé ressert son emprise sur le volant. Qu'est ce qu'il peut répondre, il ne sait quoi faire. Son esprit et totalement embrouillé.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ce choix? Demande Stiles de sorte à avoir des réponses.

- Parce que j'étais sur que cela marcherait, répond Derek en haussant les épaules. Il tourne la tête et devant le regard perplexe de Stiles le loup explique.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas comment ca se fait mais quand je m'approche ton cœur bat plus vite. J'étais sûr que ça te ferait de l'effet. Enfin, physiquement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ose Stiles en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, répond-il d'un ton froid.

Il y a un grand silence entre le loup et l'humain. Mais Stiles ne veut pas que la conversation s'arrête là! Il veut savoir ce qu'il a ressenti lui, il veut des réponses pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Que son cerveau ne fasse pas une fixette là dessus.

- Et la deuxième fois s'était pour quoi? Le loup panique. Qu'est ce qu'il doit répondre, il ne sais pas lui même.

- Je n'étais pas convaincu que la première fois ait marchée donc j'ai essayé de nouveau.

- Bien sûr, avec ta main sur mes fesses, dit Stiles ironiquement.

- Je n'ai rien ressenti si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai juste essayé de te sauver la vie, répond l'ainé fermement.

Derek sort de la voiture pour inciter Stiles à bouger. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la maison du shérif. L'adolescent se retourne quand il arrive à la porte et dit d'un ton glacial.

- Tu peux partir, je peux faire attention à moi tout seul.

Derek voyant que Stiles est sur les nerfs hoche la tête et fait demi tour pour rejoindre sa voiture. L'hyperactif ouvre la porte et la referme en la claquant. Puis, il se laisse glisser contre le mur.

Quel con, se dit Stiles.

* * *

Tadammmm! Joliment vous dérange? Bisous. [08/08/14]


	14. Lydia's party

Hello tout le monde! Bon voilà un chapitre important qui va peut-être vous faire fondre. Je suis pas beaucoup présente, je sais. Et je pense que je vais vous laisser sur ça et je vous retrouverez dimanche prochain pour la suite. Merci, merci, merci pour toutes les reviews, vraiment! Ça me touche beaucoup!

P.S: désolé pour les erreurs dans la chapitre précédent, je les modifierai quand je , bonne lecture!Bisousxoxo

* * *

-"Stiles! qu'est ce que tu fou? Demande la voix de Lydia au téléphone".

-Je suis sur la route, j'arrive! L'hyperactif raccroche le téléphone et se concentre sur la route.

Il était très stressé.

De un, parce que Derek va être là alors qu'il ne lui a pas parlé hier et à même refusé d'aller à leur "réunion" parce que MONSIEUR Stiles Stilinski est blessé.

De deux, il est là dans sa voiture, seul et qu'à tout moment une autre voiture peut lui foncer dedans comme dans les films et la conductrice peut le déchiqueter.  
Scott lui a proposé de l'accompagner mais la fierté de Stiles a déjà pris un sacré coup avec sa prise d'otage alors là avouer avoir peur d'une psychopathe, jamais!

Il gare sa voiture sur le parking su lycée et passe quelques instants à se rappeler le nombre de choses qu'il avait vécu, lui et les autres, au lycée. En y repensant, il sourit de nostalgie.  
Stiles sort de la voiture et remet bien son sweat avant de partir en direction de la salle déjà bombée de monde.  
Là, à la porte, il retrouve Lydia, habillée d'une magnifique robe rose. Il l'a prend dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et tend à la jeune Banshee, un jolie paquet cadeau avec un gros nœud papillon.

-Mais il ne fallait pas! Lui dit-elle aux anges.

-anniversaire égal cadeau.

Ils commencent à parler ensemble quand une sublime camaro se gare devant eux. Derek sort de la voiture et avec un sourire sincère et tend un sachet à la jeune demoiselle.

-joyeux anniversaire, dit-il de sa voix douce.

Stiles adore cette voix. Elle le fait complètement craquer. L'adolescent ne peut décrocher son regard de l'homme. Derek tourne enfin son regard vers lui. Il se regarde quelques instants.

-Je vais aller rejoindre les autres, dit Stiles d'une voix plus froide.

Il est en colère contre Derek. Il le déteste mais en même temps, il crève d'amour pour lui. Mais pourquoi lui? Le vieux grincheux. Il rentre dans la salle.

-Stiles! Crie Derek en attrapant son bras.

-Pas maintenant, répond-il.

Il tire d'un coup sec sur son bras et rejoint Scott près du bar que l'on a installé à gauche du gymnase.

- Hey,mec! Ca va? Demande l'alpha en tapant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-on ne peut mieux, répond-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Ah, tu as croisé...

-Tu as acheté un cadeau à Lydia? Demande Stiles afin de tirer un trait sur le sujet Derek Hale.

Les deux amis sont bientôt rejoints par Isaac puis Kira puis passe derrière le bar.

-comment vas ma petite meute adorée? Demande-t-elle. Merci pour vos cadeaux. Elle cache sa bouche avec sa main et murmure afin que les loups entendent ce qu'elle a à leur dire.

-Je sens que quelque chose va arriver ce soir, dit-elle avant d'enlever sa main et de sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Scott se penche à l'oreille de Kira puis de Stiles pour leur dire ce qu'il se passe. Mais la meute fait semblant de sourire sauf Derek, bien entendu, qui ne sourit presque jamais.

- C'est pas grave, n'est ce pas? Dit Scott en se forçant de sourire.

-Sinon quoi de beau depuis hier? Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la réunion hier, Stiles?

Celui-ci se tend et répond en fixant le sol.

-Autre chose de prévu.

Les loups savent qu'il a menti mais ne pose pas de question. Scott et Isaac pense que quelque chose s'est passé entre les deux. Ils n'ont pas tord.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai beaucoup d'invités à servir, n'hésitez pas à prendre des cocktails. Par contre, si vous vomissez, vous ramassez.

-pas vrai, Stiles? Dit Scott en lui rappelant une soirée délirante qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

-pas ce soir, j'ai trop mal pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

L'alpha le regarde avec un regard compatissant.

-Donne ta main, lui ordonne-t-il.

-C'est bon Scott, ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin d'espace et d'air.

Puis L'hyperactif se dirige vers la sortie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire avant qu'une main le retient pas l'épaule.

-Quoi? Demande-t-il exaspéré à Derek.

-pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier?

-ca te regarde?

Le ton qu'emploie l'adolescent est agressif et glacial. Il ne l'avait jamais employé auparavant. Mais l'ainé le mérite largement.

-Dis le moi, je sais que tu as menti, dit Derek, une expression neutre collé sur le visage.

Stiles rit jaune, c'est la meilleure cela!

-Tout le monde ment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne fais pas pareil.

Puis il se tourne avant d'être ramené en arrière et de se retrouver nez à nez avec les yeux bleus brillant de Derek.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, dit la voix dur de Derek.

-sinon quoi? Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Stiles ne baisse pas les yeux. Il veut montrer qu'il est fort et qu'il peut lui tenir tête. Il contrôle en même temps son cœur qui l'a déjà trop souvent trahi et essaye d'oublier le corps de Derek trop près du sien. C'est le loup qui brise en premier le lien. Il recule et retourne au bar. Stiles en colère contre lui-même se dirige vers la sortie afin de reprendre ses esprits. Derek lui s'assied à côté de nos deux amis, Scott et Isaac et demande un verre.

-Tu as parlé à Stiles? Demande Scott.

Derek rit nerveusement.

-il ne veut pas me parler je crois, répond-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

-en même temps, tu lui as mal répondu avant hier, ose Isaac.

- J'ai juste dit la vérité.-pas tout à fait, intervient Scott.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, j'ai fait ça pour le guérir, il serait mort sans mon aide.

Scott regarde Isaac désespérément. Puis hausse les épaules.

-tu devrais lui dire que tu l'as entendu . Ca me semble être le bon moment.

Derek hausse les épaules comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas mais au fond de lui même, il est complètement stressé. On ne peut pas faire pire...

Scott vient s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami. La piste de danse est couverte de monde.

-Ca va mieux?

-Oui, répond l'humain, sèchement.

-On dirait que tu es contrarié...

-Non, dit Stiles.

-Tu es sûr? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui a dû te dire quelque chose qui t'as contrarié? Demande Scott en regardant Derek assis au regarde son meilleur ami les sourcils froncés.

-tu me caches quelque chose, Scott.

-Non pourquoi tu dis ça? Demande l'alpha alors que sa voix monte d'un octave.

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Stiles déterminé à savoir croise les bras et scrute son meilleur ami sans vacillé.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne dirais rien.

-Donc tu avoues que tu sais quelque chose!

Scott regarde discrètement vers Derek et voit celui-ci qui lui fait comprendre qu'il est mort s'il le dit d'un mouvement au niveau de la gorge.

-je ne sais rien, finit pas dire Scott.

Stiles s'enfonce dans sa chaise. Il est trop faible pour pouvoir se battre avec lui. D'autant plus qu'il sait que cela pouvait durer des heures, il en a déjà fait l'expérience.

_"**I don't know just how it happened, ****I let down my guard... " ****(Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé, je laisse tomber ma garde ...)**_

Stiles se redresse soudain, il connait cette chanson.

L'humain a entendu dire que quand on ressent quelque chose pour quelqu'un, toutes les chansons prennent un sens. Alors il laisse son corps crier tout ce qu'il ressent en écoutant ces paroles.

**"Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard."(Juré que je ne retomberais jamais plus amoureux, mais je le suis tombé éperdument.)**

-Écoute, Stiles...-Chut, dit celui-ci en faisant des gestes.

Derek au bar, tourne la tête vers les adolescents et entend le cœur de Stiles réagir. Il comprend et tend alors l'oreille.

_"_**Je crois que je l'aurais vu venir,? M'a pris par surprise ... Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis tombé dans les yeux." ****(Je suppose Que J'aurais Dû le voir Venir, Pris par surprise, Je ne regardais Pas Où j'allais Je suis Tombé Dans tes yeux.)**

Stiles ferme les yeux et se remémore tous les moments où il a plongé dans le regard bleu-vert de l'ainé. Plongé? Noyé plutôt! Car tout l'amour qu'il ressent le consume autant qu'il a le plaisir de le faire revoit la même chose et se dit qu'il doit ressentir le même sentiment que Stiles en ce moment, désir.

**"****You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing grace.****Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing though my veins..." **(_Tu es venue dans mon monde fou comme une grâce fraîche et purifiante_ _Avant de savoir ce qui m'a frappé bébé, tu coulais dans mes veines ..._)

Stiles ouvre brutalement les yeux sur cette phrase et les tournent lentement vers Derek en entendant la suivante.

**«****I'm addicted to you,**" (Je suis accro à toi,)

Ils se scrutent du regard. Derek comprend le message, le sens des mots. Il entend également son cœur qui le trahi. Stiles se rendant compte de sa bêtise, se lève précipitamment et cours vers les toilettes. Il ferme la porte à clé coupant l'accès à tout autre personne qui voudrait y aller.

_"**When night blows in through the window,****Dances round the room... " (**__Quand la nuit qui souffle par la fenêtre,__Danse dans ma chambre..." _

Stiles rit nerveusement en tirant sur ses cheveux avec rage. C'est amusant à quel point ce qu'il entend correspond aux événements.

_"**I couldn't live without you now,****Oh, I know I'd go insane" (**__Je ne pourrai vivre sans toi à présent, Oh, je sais que je deviendrai fou) _

C'est ça le problème, c'est ce qui perturbe le plus Stiles. Il ne peut plus vivre sans lui, rien qu'une journée peuplée uniquement de son absence le dévore. Il en a fait l'expérience le jour précédent, il avait passé sa journée à se ronger les ongles et à attendre, en vain, le jour suivant arrivé. Il avait tellement envie de prendre son portable et de l'appeler ou de prendre sa voiture et de se rendre à l'appartement, frapper à la porte et de se jeter dans ses bras sans se douter de ce qu'il se passerait, s'il allait ressentir les bras de l'ainé se fermer dans son dos afin de l'emprisonner contre lui. Il s'appuie sur le lavabo communs et penche la tête en avant. L'adolescent ouvre ensuite le robinet et s'humidifie le visage d'eau.

Scott, toujours dans la pièce regarde Derek.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, va lui parler, lui dit-il.

Sans réfléchir un instant, l'ainé se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes. Il entend le cœur tambourinant de Stiles. Le loup prend quelques secondes pour prendre une grande et longue inspiration et ouvre la porte avec tourne la tête vers lui.

-Va-t-en, lui dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

-Non, il faut qu'on parle, répond Derek en s'approchant.

Il se retourne et recule en voyant que l'autre s'approche.

-Vas-y, parle.

-is ...

Stiles soupire exaspéré.

-si c'est ce que tu appelles parler, tu as un problème Derek Hale.

Alors que le jeune passe à côté de l'ainé, le frôlant du bras, Derek profite de ce contact pour attraper sa main et de le retourner. Puis, il recule et inspire à nouveau devant le regard glaçant d'un Stiles emplit de haine.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit quand tu étais chez Morell, déclare-t-il en fixant le sol.

-qu- qu'est ce que tu as entendu? Demande Stiles stressé.

-Tout...Stiles recule sous le choc.

-Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir, oh mon dieu...

-Stiles, appelle Derek d'une voix douce.

-Ca veut dire que tu as entendu toute la partie sur toi, oh mon dieu...

-Stiles!

-pourquoi tu es resté là à écouter, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti! Crie Stiles en faisant toutes sortes de gestes.

-parce qu-

-non tais-toi! Je veux pas t'entendre, tu m'énerves. Oh mon dieu. Il faut, il faut que je sorte.

Alors que Stiles se retourne vers la porte, Derek attrape son poignet et le tourne vers lui. L'adolescent essaye donc de se défendre avec sa main restante mais il la saisis également.L'adolescent se retrouve donc emprisonné, le visage face à celui du loup. Trop près. L'hyperactif ne pouvant bouger pour exprimer tous les sentiments inimaginable qui le traverse en ce moment, laisse couler une larme sur sa joue. Derek regarde cette larme couler de ses yeux, parcourant sa joue lisse et descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_*Toujours résister, ne jamais craquer... Et puis merde.*_

Derek réduit la distance qui la sépare des lèvres du jeune homme. Stiles ouvre grand les yeux et réalise que Derek l'embrasse. Un choc qui l'électrise, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Il se laisse donc aller, oubliant tout ce qui pourrait passe une main sur la nuque de Stiles en amplifiant le baiser. Alors que Stiles parcourt le ventre d'athlète de l'ainé. Mais Derek relâche lentement ses lèvres. Stiles se jette à son tour sur Derek et encadre son visage de ses mains pour qu'il ne puisse bouger. Le loup passe alors ses mains derrière les jambes de l'adolescent et le soulève pour le poser sur le lavabo. L'adolescent profite d'être supérieur à lui pour intensifier le baiser le plus possible. Afin d'amener un peu de tendresse aux gestes, il passe délicatement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Derek pose sa main sur sa joue et câline la peau lisse de son pouce.

/au même instant de l'autre côté du gymnase/

Lydia, le sourire aux lèvres, donne à ses invités les cocktails qu'elle a préparé avec amour. Elle se souvient de la derniers fois qu'elle en avait fait. C'était aussi le jour de son anniversaire mais la soirée avait tourné autrement.

Elle y avait versé de l'aconit pour pouvoir les assommer et libérer Peter.

C'est pourquoi cette année, elle a décidé de changer d'endroit. Et surtout d'oublier tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose qui l'inquiète. Elle ressent ce sentiment étrange, celui qui le mène à chaque fois à un cadavre. Depuis le début de la soirée, la banshee tente de lutter. Mais plus ça vient et plus elle ressent cette angoisse, elle se sent stressé sans en savoir la raison. Elle se stoppe soudain devant un adolescent près à vomir.

-Non, non, non, dehors! J'ai dit que l'on ne vomissait pas dans la salle, crie-t-elle en gardant le plateau en équilibre sur sa main telle une serveuse.

La jeune femme ferme la porte derrière le garçon et se tourne lentement vers la gauche. La porte menant à une pièce cadenassée est grande ouverte. Elle crie, exaspérée et se dirige vers elle

-j'avais dit de laisser cette porte fer

Lydia ouvre en grand la porte et en voyant la scène effroyable laisse tomber son plateau par terre. Un adolescent est pendu au plafond avec une corde. Elle se recule et pousse un cri strident dépassant toutes les limites du possible.

/retour aux toilettes/

Le cri résonne dans la pièce. Les deux hommes cessent de s'embrasser et se fixent avec effroi, les lèvres encore humides.

-Lydia, murmure Derek avant de se précipiter dans la salle. Stiles se donne une gifle mentale et descent su lavabo avant de courir à son tour dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

Tadamm! Bien ou pas?J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!Bisous et à bientôt!


	15. Crise d'angoisse

Hello tout le monde! Ça va? Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre! Je vais être plus présente, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Merci encore à toutes les reviews! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

-Tout le monde recule, crie le shérif en arrivant sur les lieux.

Toute la meute se tient autour de la victime. Scott, l'Alpha, tient une feuille dans sa main. Il l'a tend au shérif.

-"blessé mais pas tué", lit le père Stilinski..

-Je pense qu'elle parle de moi, déclare Stiles.

Cela fait a peu près dix fois que l'adolescent passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres en se rappelant les baisers que Derek y a déposés. S'il n'était pas observé par les autres, il fermerait les yeux pour se ressentir à nouveau toutes les sensations transmises à ce moment là. Il lance un regard à Derek qui se tient à l'opposé de lui, le regard jonglant entre Scott, le shérif et le sol. Il n'a pas besoin de super- pouvoirs pour savoir qu'il regrette. Le problème est que lui ne regrette pas, loin de là.

Scott tape du poing contre le mur ce qui réveille son meilleur ami.

-Mais bon sang! Qu'est ce que veut dire ce message à votre avis, elle veut tuer Stiles, votre fils! Donc je pense qu'on ne doit pas attendre! Hurle l'alpha au shérif en face de lui.

L'hyperactif pose une main sur l'épaule de Scott qui se calme aussitôt.

-Écoute Scott, je sais que tu es un peu sur les nerfs mais moi aussi. Je ne peux même pas protéger mon propre fils, dit calmement le père Stilinski.

Ces paroles touchent droit au cœur de Stiles. Son père s'inquiète, tout le monde s'inquiète. Il sent une grande angoisse montée en lui. Il baisse les yeux vers ses doigts qui se mettent trembler. Il lève le regard mais trop brutalement, ce qui entraîne un étourdissement. Il a la tête qui tourne, le souffle devenant erratique.

_Non, pas maintenant, s'il vous plait,_ dit Stiles le vide espérant qu'une aide venu du ciel pourrait agir sur cette crise d'angoisse naissante.

Ses muscles se crispent à cause de l'air devenu insuffisant. Ses jambes se raidissent et il a juste le temps de poser une main sur le mur derrière lui mais ne tarde pas à rejoindre le sol. -Stiles, ça va? Demande une voix lointaine.

Celui-ci se rend compte que c'est en fait la voix de son père. Ses paupières se ferment et ne veulent plus s'ouvrir alors que des picotements s'installent un peu partout dans son corps rendant le moindre mouvement impossible.

-Pousse-toi, ordonne Derek à Scott qui s'approche de son meilleur ami.

Il attrape Stiles comme il peut et l'entraîne dehors. L'adolescent ne peut protester. Il voudrait dire quelque chose mais seul sont cerveau semble pouvoir répondre. Désormais tous les deux dans la nuit, Derek attrape Stiles par les épaules et les frictionnent. Lui accroupi devant L'hyperactif assis dos au mur.

-Calme-toi, chut, dit-il tout bas. Ce n'est rien.

Stiles ouvre les yeux avec une force venu d'il ne sait où et regarde Derek, le visage qui affiche un air inquiet.

-C'est toi qui a le contrôle sur ta respiration. Inspire et expire doucement, tu peux le faire.

Le cœur de Stiles ralenti au son de sa voix si douce. Il bouge délicatement ses doigts et reprend sa respiration. Derek voyant la crise se calmer sourit légèrement. Stiles sans réfléchir, monte une main sur la joue de l'ainé.

-Merci Derek, murmure-t-il en faisant glisser son pouce sur la légère barbe de celui-ci.

Il ferme les yeux, épuisé par les évènements mais aussi par la crise qu'il vient de faire et s'endort ainsi, la main sur la joue de la personne à laquelle il rêve presque toutes les nuits.

Derek regarde le visage endormi de Stiles en face de lui. Puis, pose sa main par dessus la sienne. Le loup la retire délicatement et la laisse retomber contre le ventre de l'adolescent. Quelques secondes plus tard, le reste de la meute les rejoignent dehors.

-Je crois qu'il est fatigué, dit-il au shérif. Vous devriez le ramener.

Puis il s'écarte sans arrêter de fixer Stiles. Alors que le shérif prend son fils dans ses bras afin de l'amener à la voiture.

. . .

Stiles ouvre les paupières et froncent les yeux à cause de la lumière du jour qui l'ébloui. Son regard tombe sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête.

-Hey, ça va mec? Demande Scott qui est assis sur sa chaise de bureau, à ses côtés. Tu nous as fait peur hier!

Hier? Oh oui, tout lui revient. La fête de Lydia, aveux de Derek, baisers de Derek, nouveau meurtre, crise de panique. Il se souvient notamment de la dernière chose qu'il a vue avant de fermer les yeux: le sourire de Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek, toujours et encore lui. Mais maintenant il est dans son lit et se rend compte qu'il porte encore les vêtements de la veille.

-Comment je suis arrivé là? Demande-t-il en se redressant.

-ton père t'a ramené après ta crise. -Je me suis endormi apparemment, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

-ouai, trop d'émotions, répond Scott un sourire amusé plaqué dur son visage.

Stiles analyse la phrase emplit de sous-entendu de son meilleur ami. Il se tourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Scott?

-Aller, arrête, tu sentais Derek à dix kilomètres à la ronde. D'ailleurs tu sens encore un peu comme lui, tu devrais aller te laver.

Stiles passe son tee-shirt qu'il n'a pas enlevé depuis son arrivée à la soirée sur son nez et inspire avant de faire une moue d'enfant en regardant Scott.

-Non! Je vais garder ça sur moi toute ma vie.

Son meilleur ami rit légèrement avant de s'approcher un peu et de poser son menton sur sa main.

-Alors? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-On s'est... Embrassé, répond Stiles.

Ses joues rougissent alors qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et c'est tout? Juste un petit bisou?

Stiles soupire exaspéré.

-C'était plutôt des énormes bisous, si tu préfères.

L'adolescent passe sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en se rappelant que la veille au soir, Derek les avaient embrassées. Plusieurs fois.

-Et vous avez parlé? Demande Scott d'une voix neutre.

-non, on a été interrompu par le cri de Lydia, répond Stiles.

Scott plisse le nez, ce qui signifie "C'est pas très bon".

-Et tu sais ce qu'il en pense? Le questionne-t-il.

-Je suppose qu'il considère ça comme une erreur...

-Et toi tu penses que c'est une erreur?

-non, répond Stiles simplement.

-pourquoi non?

-Mais arrête avec toutes tes questions Scott! Non parce qu'il avait ses mains sur moi et sa langue dans ma bouche, ça te va?

Celui-ci rit devant la gêne de son meilleur ami. Un court silence s'installe entre eux. Stiles décide donc de parler d'un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux.

-tu as des nouvelles du garçon qui s'est pendu?

-D'après ma mère, ce n'est pas un suicide. Il a des traces de lutte au niveau des poignets. Tout prouve que c'est la psychopathe qui a agi. Le garçon est quasiment comme toi. 17 ans, brun. C'était la tenue que tu portais le jour du bal, tu sais celui où tu as accompagné Lydia?

-en parlant d'elle, comment elle va? Demande Stiles une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Scott joue avec ses doigts.

-Elle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'a pas ouvert depuis, déclare-t-il sans croiser son regard.

A nouveau le silence s'installe dans la chambre. La même angoisse qu'hier monte en Stiles. Soudain, il lâche nerveusement:

-je vais être surveillé toute ma vie, c'est ça?

Scott lève les yeux vers son meilleur ami avant de s'approcher et de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Mais non, on va la retrouver, lui dit-il. Et puis profite, tu peux passer du temps avec Derek.

-parler avec Derek, c'est comme parler à un mur. Tu sais que quand j'étais petit je parlais aux murs, aux fleurs, à tout ce qui était vivant ou pas. Je parlais à mes peluches, à mes coussins, j'avais même un ami imaginaire. Je parlais même à ce que j'avais dans mon assiette, tu te rends compte? Qui parle à son assiette, personne, enfin si moi je fais ça, enfin je faisais ça...

-C'est bon, Stiles, j'ai compris que Derek te rends nerveux, répond Scott avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Moi nerveux, pas du tout! Mort de trouille? Oui.

C'est complètement vrai, et encore mort de trouille est un euphémisme. Dans la tête de l'hyperactif, c'est l'apocalypse, une géante tornade nommée Derek a tout chamboulé sur son passage. Stiles est complètement à l'ouest.

-Isaac viendra me remplacer cet après-midi et ce soir ce sera Derek, lui dit Scott en lisant son portable, où il a tout organisé.

-Et si je veux sortir, tu sais genre sortir de la chambre, de la maison. Aller en ville, aller prendre l'air pour oxygéner mon cerveau. Tu sais prendre l'air pour pouvoir réfléchir. Me parler à moi même, tu savais que se parler à soi-même, c'était intelligent? Ce qui fait de moi une personne intelligente. Est ce que tu te parles à toi-même?

Scott fronce les sourcils et essaye d'analyser tout ce que son meilleur ami vient de dire.

-Mec, tu es le seul à pouvoir me filer un mal de crâne des dix heures du matin! Répond Scott en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question? Je peux sortir ou pas?

-Non, répond l'alpha.

Stiles en tombe de son lit. Il se redresse et regarde son meilleur ami la bouche grande ouverte.

-pourquoi? Tu me prives de ma liberté, Scott McCall!

-je préfère te savoir en train de rouler des pelles à Derek que ziggouillé par une psychopathe, répond le loup.

Des images de la veille passe d'avant les yeux de l'humain alors que Scott prononce le début de sa phrase. Il se plaque la tête dans le coussin.

-Tou chais que... Dit la voix de Stiles dont la tête est encore plantée dans l'oreiller.

-Ok, Stiles, tu pourrais parler une langue que je comprends? Demande Scott d'un ton exaspéré.

-je disais: tu sais que tu es très doué pour rendre les gens nerveux? Demande-t-il en cachant le visage dans ses mains pour effacer toutes rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

-Ah, crie Scott en pointant l'autre du doigt. Tu avoues que tu es nerveux!

L'humain souffle exaspéré par le comportement de son meilleur ami qui vient de le démasquer et se lève du lit.

-s'il te plait, juste une petite heure, le supplie-t-il.

Scott souffle.

-Ok, je te déposerai en ville et je préviendrai Isaac. Il viendra te rejoindre. Je peux pas rester, je sors avec Kira.

-Oh, ça c'est mon Scottie! Alors qu'est ce que tu as prévu?

-cinéma, répond l'alpha avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Stiles regarde la béatitude qui se lit sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Puis il se lève.

-Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller me laver. Il faut se faire beau pour sortir.

-je croyais que tu voulais garder ce tee-shirt sur toi, réplique Scott, hilare.

-Scott, la ferme.

Puis la porte de salle de bain claque derrière lui. Il se laisse glisser contre celle-ci et médite quelques instants avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche.

* * *

Tadammm! Alors, bien ou pas?

[16.08.14]


	16. Sortie en ville

Hello toute monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Du sterek dans celui-ci!

Merci pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je vous écoute volontiers.

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Stiles ne tarde pas longtemps dans la salle de bain. Après être sorti de la douche, il enfile donc des vêtements propres quand son portable vibre.

**Papa: **

**Pas là ce soir, rentre demain matin.**

Et bien voilà, il va donc se retrouver avec un loup grognon, qu'est ce qu'il va s'amuser! Stiles ouvre la porte et retrouve Scott, affalé sur sa chaise de bureau, n'ayant bougé d'un poil.

Il attrape son sac.

-Bon on y va? Je suis prêt, moi!

Scott se lève et il se dirige vers sa moto.

. . .

Stiles et Isaac ouvre la porte du bar. Il doit être seize heure et L'hyperactif veut manger quelque chose en ville. Le loup qui le protège est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

-Aller Isaac, sourit! C'est moi qui dois faire la gueule, dit Stiles en s'asseyant à une table.

Le loup qui s'assoit en face de lui lâche un grognement.

-j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, Derek a fait du bruit toute la nuit, répond-il en baillant.

-pourquoi? Demande l'adolescent.

Isaac relève la tête vers lui et lui offre un sourire géant.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu sais ce qui le contrarie?

-Non, non, répond Stiles en faisant l'air de rien.

Le loup en face de lui rit légèrement. Il pointe son doigt à l'emplacement du cœur de l'hyperactif.

-Tu mens.

-Je préfère garder ça pour moi! Dit Stiles brusquement.

Ils commandent au serveur et attendent que celui revienne. Pour l'instant, le silence règne entre les deux adolescents. Ce calme ennuie Stiles, pour faire cela, il aurait pu être seul. A vrai dire, il en a marre d'être surveillé 24/24. Peut-être qu'il pourrait négocier avec Isaac pour être seul sur le chemin du retour. Mais comment va-t-il revenir?

T_ant pis, je reviendrai après_, se dit Stiles.

Face à cet ennui, L'hyperactif commence à battre du pied. Il regarde autour de lui, admire les décors de la pièce. Quand son regard se pose sur Isaac, il voit que celui-ci est à la limite de dormir. Soudain, une idée lui vient en tête.

-Je vais aux toilettes, dit-il.

Isaac hoche la tête très légèrement et pose sa tête sur sa main tout en fermant à moitié les yeux. L'humain se lève et discrètement, se dirige vers la sortie.

Il regarde à travers la baie vitrée pour voir la réaction de son ami. Rien. Isaac s'est tout bêtement endormi. Stiles rit et se met à marcher.

_Liberté! Se crie-t-il intérieurement_.

Alors qu'il prend le chemin qui le mènera chez lui dans dix petites minutes, quelques gouttes tombent sur lui.

-Dieu me punit, dit-il tout bas.

Stiles se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de capuche.

-Génial, je vais attraper un rhume.

Se criant dessus, il presse le pas alors qu'il commence à avoir froid.

. . .

-C'est pas vrai, crie Stiles.

Ses doigts sont gelés et il ne peut ouvrir la porte. Il souffle sur sa main et essaye une nouvelle fois.

-Ouf, dit-il alors qu'il entre dans la maison.

Trempé jusqu'à l'os, Stiles enlève son tee-shirt et ses chaussures avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte tout en regardant la cicatrice qu'il porte sur son flanc qui lui fait encore mal. Il entend un bruit et lève les yeux.

L'humain peut voir une silhouette assise sur son lit, la tête penchée afin de pouvoir observer ses mains. Son cœur loupe un battement automatiquement alors qu'il se souvient ce qu'il a vécu hier. De là où il est, il peut voir son dos bougeait au rythme de da respiration.

Derek tourne la tête vers lui avant de se remettre en position initiale.

-Isaac vient de m'appeler, tu es parti tout seul dehors, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-J'aurai dû prévenir...

-tu es un idiot, réplique-t-il sans hausser le ton.

Puis, Derek se lève et se retourne en croisant les bras. Stiles cherche à répondre, il se souvient soudain qu'il est torse nu devant Derek Hale, l'homme le plus canon qu'il connaisse. Pour cacher son embarras, il croise aussi les bras sur son torse et s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui.

-toi aussi, tu es un idiot.

L'aîné lève un sourcil.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Demande-t-il.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je dis ça, répond Stiles.

Derek se tend soudainement.

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Stiles le savais, il sait que Derek ne voudra pas en parler.

-je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ça, moi non plus. Je ne... Trouve pas les mots.

L'adolescent voit alors l'aîné relâcher la pression. Il prend une grande respiration et la peau de son ventre s'étire ainsi que la cicatrice. Stiles se plie en deux aussitôt. Derek avance tout de suite.

-Ca va? Tu as mal? Demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

L'hyperactif secoue la tête.

-Non, c'est rien.

Derek recroise les bras et penche la tête sur le côté.

-Tu mens. Stiles souffle exaspéré.

-Ok, je capitule.

Derek s'avance donc et sans réfléchir pose une main sur sa cicatrice. L'humain a les poils des bras qui se hissent à ce contact. Les doigts de Derek contre sa peau provoquent comme une sorte de brûlure. Derek ressent également ce sentiment mais fait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne veut pas que l'adolescent le voit. Il se contente de laisser la douleur l'envahir. Stiles lui ne pense qu'à ses orteils qui touche les semelles des chaussures de l'autre. Il tente de contrôler son esprit mais il n'y arrive pas.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici_, se dit Stiles.

Derek ferme les yeux tout en prenant toute la douleur que celui-ci ressent. Puis, il ouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans celui de l'adolescent qui le fixe.

-Tu n'as plus mal? Demande-t-il d'une voix attendrie.

-non, répond Stiles simplement.

Derek écoute la fanfare qui joue dans le cœur de l'autre.

-Ton cœur bat trop vite, tu mens.

Mais l'ainé baisse les yeux vers la cicatrice de l'humain et constate que ses doigts sont encore en contact avec sa peau blessée. Il enlève aussitôt sa main et recule d'un pas.

-mon cœur ne bat pas vite parce que je mens, déclare Stiles ne lâchant Derek du regard.

Alors que le loup ne bouge plus et analyse la phrase. Stiles s'avance doucement et se met sur la pointe des pieds quand ceux-ci touchent le bout des chaussures de Derek. Il passe une main derrière la nuque du loup et laisse ses lèvres caresser celles de l'ainé. Il bloque sa respiration et embrasse sa bouche lentement.

_Non, non, il ne faut pas_, se dit Derek intérieurement.

Face au manque de réaction de l'autre, Stiles décide d'y aller plus franchement. Il prend le visage de Derek entre ses mains et appuie ses lèvres plus fortement sur celles de l'autre. Ses doigts glissent sur la barbe de l'adulte les laissant progressivement tomber, déçu de son manque réaction, il préfère profiter jusqu'au dernier instant.

Mais au moment où ses mains allaient quitter son visage, Stiles sent des doigts se poser sur ses poignets. Puis, les lèvres de l'ainé commencent à bouger contre les siennes. Il soupire de soulagement. Stiles se voyaient déjà sortir en courant de sa chambre et ne plus y rentrer avant qu'une autre personne vienne le surveiller. Les mains de Derek lâchent les mains de l'adolescent et viennent se poser au niveau de ses reins pour d'un mouvement de bras, approcher le corps de Stiles du sien.

Stiles laisse descendre ses mains sur le corps de Derek et s'arrête en bas de son tee-shirt. Là, il passe ses fins doigts en dessous du tissu et frissonne quand sa peau rentre en contact avec ceux-ci. Puis il remonte ses doigts faisant au passage remonter le vêtement de celui-ci. Derek ne dit rien. Il lâche l'adolescent et lève les bras en l'air pour que le tissu passe au dessus de sa tête.

Il ne peut s'arrêter, son subconscient agit sans se soucier du reste. Stiles passe ses bras derrière la nuque de l'aîné et sa langue danse avec celle de l'autre. Il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Derek et les tirent légèrement en accentuant le baiser.

Les mains de Derek descendent plus bas dans le dos de l'autre. Stiles avance doucement et fait reculer Derek vers le lit, l'emmenant avec lui dans un autre monde.

* * *

Tadammmm! Alors?

Bisous!


	17. La vérité fait mal

Hello tout le monde! Voilà un chapitre un peu court, désolé pour ça.

Merci pour les reviews, c'est génial! :D

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Stiles ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers son réveil. Il est dix heures. L'adolescent se tourne dans son lit et s'aperçoit qu'il ne porte rien sous la couverture. Il se redresse d'un coup dans son lit.

_Oh mon dieu, J'ai couché avec Derek Hale,_ se dit Stiles.

Et celui-ci à déserter apparemment vu qu'il n'y a personne dans la chambre. Le regard de Stiles se pose sur la chaise de bureau. Derek y a oublié sa veste en cuir.

Maintenant, il faut qu'ils parlent.

Derek ne peut pas nier après avoir passé la nuit avec lui. Lui qui n'est pas doué avec les mots, il a été très clair avec ses gestes. Il s'est trahi cette nuit, ses mains caressaient sans cesse sa peau. Il n'a pratiquement pas lâché ses lèvres, juste pour descendre dans son cou l'espace d'un instant, Stiles peut encore sentir les mains de Derek dans ses cheveux, dans son cou... L'hyperactif se lève donc et c'est couvert de courbatures qu'il se rend dans la salle de bain. Il se regarde dans le miroir et voit une trace bleuté dans son cou. Stiles sourit en passant ses doigts dessus avant d'entrer dans la douche.

. . .

Il ouvre la portière et défend de sa jeep. Stiles s'arrête quelques instants devant le bâtiment, la veste dans la main. Il prend une grande inspiration et marche d'un pas déterminé. Il monte lentement les escaliers.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fou là_, se dit-il.

Stiles n'a pas la moindre idée de se qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire. Il sait juste qu'il doit parler des baisers mais surtout d'hier soir. Et si Derek ne veut pas lui parler? Il le bloquerait dans un coin et lui ferait tout avouer. Avouer quoi? Qu'est ce que Derek peut bien ressentir dans tout ça. Rien? Il n'en sait rien. Peut-être qu'il se fou de lui, qu'il voulait juste avoir avec un mec dans son lit.

Stiles s'efface toutes ses pensées en secouant la tête et s'approche de la porte qui est entrouverte.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? Crie ce qui doit être la voix de Scott.

Stiles regarde par L'ouverture les deux loups discuter. Aucun des deux ne fait attention à lui. Alors il entre silencieusement.

-Je ne sais pas! Je veux pas en parler... Tu as des nouvelles sur le suicide? Demande Derek.

L'ainé regarde par la fenêtre.

-Je ne veux pas parler d'autre chose, tu as couché avec Stiles! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler, crie Scott à l'homme.

Derek se tend en entendant le mot "couché". Il se retourne et abat ses mains sur la table.

-Parce que c'était une erreur! Hurle Derek.

Soudain, il aperçoit Stiles à côté de la porte. Celui-ci recule d'un pas et avec un sourire nerveux, déclare: -C'était une erreur, hein?

Puis, il balance la veste du loup dans l'appartement et se met à courir dans les escaliers.

-Non, Stiles attend, crie Derek en courant derrière lui.

L'adolescent descend les marches deux par deux en évitant de penser à quoi que ce soit. Son cœur lui fait mal, il ne devrait même pas avoir à ressentir ça. Ressentir quoi? De la haine, de la rage, une extrême colère qui le gravit de l'intérieur alors qu'une sorte d'adrénaline monte en lui. A la porte, il s'arrête d'un seul coup et se mord le poing pour éviter de crier.

-Stiles! Dit Derek en s'approchant. Laisse-moi t-

Stiles se retourne et abat son poing dans le nez du loup.

-et ça, c'est une erreur? Crie Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

Derek essuie le sang qui coule de son nez. Puis regarde l'adolescent s'éloigner.

Stiles monte dans la jeep et claque violemment la portière. Il démarre la voiture sans plus attendre et s'en va à toute allure.

Son portable sonne. Il le sort de sa poche et le jette violemment sur le siège passager sans même regarder le nom de celui qui l'appelle. Il roule sans prêter attention à la direction qu'il prend, sans lire le nom des panneaux. Son portable sonne à nouveau.

-foutez-moi la paix, dit Stiles entre ses dents en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Il tourne et rentre dans une route forestière. L'adolescent s'arrête et claque la portière. Son cœur se tord quand le mot "erreur" résonne dans sa tête. Il se laisse tomber contre la voiture et plante son visage dans ses mains. Ses doigts deviennent humides. Il pleure.

_Ca, c'est la meilleure! Je chiale pour un connard. _

Il pleure de plus belle. Ne pouvant respirer entre deux sanglots. Il attrape une pierre au sol et la jette au loin. Que va-t-il faire maintenant? Maintenant qu'il a passé la nuit avec lui. Maintenant qu'il ressent un désir grandissant pour lui. Il le déteste mais il l'aime a un point que c'est douloureux. Personne ne peut échapper à l'amour.

* * *

Tadammm? Que pensez-vous de sa réaction?

Bisous


	18. Laisse-moi te parler

Hello tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un Stiles qui boude!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci aux reviews c'est vraiment G.E.N.I.A.L!

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

/Deux semaines plus tard/

Scott arrive au manoir détruit par les flammes, il y a plusieurs années. Il enlève son casque et rentre à l'intérieur. Là, il voit Derek en plein travaux. Celui-ci se lève et se tourne vers son alpha.

-qu'est ce que tu fais là? il est pas un peu tôt? Demande-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Je voulais te voir avant les cours, dit Scott en croisant les bras.

Derek rit jaune et le regarde dans les yeux.

-laisse-moi deviner, Stiles?

-Oui...

Derek reprend son sérieux.

-Comment va-t-il?

-super mal. Enfin, il fait comme ci de rien n'était mais je le vois et je le sens. Vas le voir...

L'ainé lui fait un geste qui veut dire "laisse tomber" et s'assoit sur une marche d'escalier.

-Aller! Ca fait deux semaines que c'est arrivé, tu. Dois. Lui. Parler. Écoute, quand je parle de toi, il ne me répond pas mais je peux entendre son cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Même à mille à l'heure. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous parliez.

Derek soupire et regarde ses doigts.

-pour lui dire quoi? "je suis désolé".

-ce que tu ressens, banane.

L'ainé lève un regard désespéré vers lui.

-J'ai essayé d'aller le voir. Mais à chaque fois que je tentais un truc, il m'a ignoré. Il ferme sa fenêtre de chambre. Il ne sort pas sans ses écouteurs pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre et regarde son portable pour ne pas me voir. J'ai même demandé au shérif de me laisser entrer pour aller lui parler mais il m'a répondu que Stiles ne voulait pas me parler et qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il qu'il est très fâché. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus?

Scott sourit intérieurement en imaginant la tête boudeuse de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai que Stiles n'est pas facile à approcher quand il fait la gueule.

-Tu devrais le prendre par surprise. Derek secoue la tête négativement.

-Quoi tu vas abandonner si vite? Crie-t-il presque en faisant des gestes. (il regarde sa montre)Écoute, je vais réfléchir et si je trouve, je t'envoie un message.

Derek, en grand parleur, secoue la tête pour approuver.

-Bon, j'y vais, et arrêtez de tous déprimer comme ça!

. . .

Le coach a collé une interro surprise à la classe. Scott, qui l'a rapidement terminé, fixe son meilleur ami avec un sourire idiot. Il voit clairement les cernes qui ornent ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille. Stiles coche la dernière question puis referme le questionnaire. Il tourne ensuite les yeux vers son meilleur ami et fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi? Demande-t-il d'un ton las.

-Rien, répond Scott en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas dire ce qu'il pense.

Stiles souffle exaspéré.

-vas-y, dis moi.

-vas voir Derek, lâche l'alpha en retrouvant son sérieux.

-je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répond Stiles en passant une main sur ses yeux.

Scott sourit.

-ton cœur se souvient apparemment.

-lâche-moi la grappe, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Stiles regarde par la fenêtre pour ravaler ses larmes. C'est fou d'avoir envie de pleurer quand il entend son nom. Automatiquement, il repense à tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Derek contre lui, leurs baisers...

-Je sais que tu y penses, dit Scott.

-Oui...

Scott ouvre grand les yeux en entendant son meilleur ami avouer.

C'est la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit que Stiles ne se défile pas.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit, c'était cool? Demande-t-il.

Stiles sourit et ses joues s'empourprent.

-Carrément, c'était plus que cool, c'était plus que génial, c'était-

-C'est bon j'ai compris Stiles.

-je pense pas que tu veuilles des détails, dit l'humain avec un sourire taquin.

L'alpha rit. C'est peut-être le moment de parler du sujet qui fâche.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles voir Derek, réplique Scott sérieusement.

Stiles s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je veux pas parler avec ce con, répond l'hyperactif d'un ton froid.

-S'il te plait-

-McCall! Tu veux bien la fermer! Crie le coach en ramassant les copies.

Le coach tape des mains et va s'assoir à son bureau.

-Bonne nouvelle pour nos joueurs. Premier match de la saison dans une semaine jour pour jour! J'espère que vous êtes en forme parce que celui qui donnera pas 100% de sa petite personne misérable, je lui fous mon pied au derrière.

Stiles voit déjà le pied du coach dans le sien. Il se voit projeter à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle, il nous manque un accompagnateur. Donc si quelqu'un ici connait une personne qui aurait la carrure pour vous supporter, prévenez-moi.

La cloche sonne.

-aller, filez, je veux plus voir vos têtes remplit de boutons! Dit le coach.

Scott a soudain une idée et sort son portable de sa poche précipitamment comme si celle-ci allait disparaître.

**Scott: **

**Derek, qu'est ce que tu fais la semaine prochaine? Je crois que j'ai une idée.**

Il range son portable et cours vers le bureau.

-coach, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un!

. . .

/une semaine plus tard/

Scott et Stiles regardent le bus se garer devant eux. L'humain cache ses mains dans ses poches et soupire.

-Stressé? Demande Scott.

Stiles secoue la tête et met la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

-c'est normal, dit Scott en scrutant les alentours.

-Oui, qu'est ce que tu cherches comme ça? Lui demande son meilleur ami.

-Personne, enfin je voulais dire rien.

-Personne, qu-

Stiles se stoppe et regarde la voiture qui vient de se garer devant eux. Derek sort du véhicule, l'air sérieux, les mains dans sa veste en cuir, les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.

Stiles tourne les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

-c'est quoi ces conneries? Scott? Demande-t-il d'un ton froid.

Scott ne peut empêcher son sourire niais de s'installer sur son visage. Il hausse les épaules. Stiles serre les points et se tourne complètement pour ne pas voir Derek.

-Tu l'as fait exprès? Je te déteste!

Stiles avance vers le bus mais l'alpha le retient par le bras.

-Reste là, lui dit-il.

Stiles donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami qui se plie en deux. Il met ses écouteurs et monte dans le bus. Derek regarde l'adolescent dans le véhicule et soupire.

-Je dois dire qu'il est déterminé, dit Scott difficilement.

-plan foireux, lui répond Derek.

-Mais non, il va craquer. Je le connais.

Le coach apparait derrière eux.

-C'est vous l'accompagnateur? Waouh! Il marche vers le bus.

Derek hausse les sourcils.

-C'est bien! Un beau gosse! Il occupera les filles pendant que mes joueurs jouent et au passage si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'elles n'approchent pas mes joueurs pour qu'ils évitent de les mettre enceinte et arrêter leur carrière sportif, ça m'arrangerai. Pourquoi ne pas les mettre enceintes vous-même? Je suis sûr qu'elles sont craquantes.

_En ce moment, il préfère les jeunes naïfs_, se dit Stiles qui a tout entendu.

Derek affiche un air de dégoût et répond:

-Non merci mais je peux les éloigner de vos mecs.

Le coach rit grossièrement et met ses mains sur les épaules de Derek qui se crispe à ce contact.

-Je l'aime bien ce gars là, dit le coach, aller tout le monde dans le car. On va aller leur montrer qui sont les plus forts!

Tous les joueurs ainsi que Derek et le coach montent dans le bus. Scott s'assied à côté de l'ainé et observent tous les deux, Stiles assis deux rangs plus loin.

-qu'est ce que je vais faire? Demande Derek. Il ne voudra jamais me parler.

-essaye quand même!

Derek fait non de la tête, Scott fait oui. L'ainé regarde par la fenêtre.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dis Scott en se levant.

L'alpha vient se poser à côté de Stiles qui regarde par la fenêtre, la main recouvrant sa bouche.

-Ecoute mec, Derek est venu spécialement pour te parler, dit le loup d'une voix calme.

-C'est fou, en ce moment, tu me parles tout le temps d'une personne que je ne connais pas, répond Stiles comme si de rien n'était.

Le cœur de Derek se serre. Il ne pensait pas l'adolescent si dur. En même temps, il le mérite. Il a clairement déconné. Mais si c'était une erreur, se souviendrait-il de tous les détails de cette nuit là? Non. Pourtant Derek fait le contraire. Il se remémore depuis trois semaines chaque mouvement, chaque baiser, chaque minute qu'il a partagé avec lui.

-Écoute, Stiles-

-non, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, le coupe-t-il.

Scott se lève alors et retourne bredouille à sa place. Derek baisse la tête. Il la relève soudain quand il entend de la musique. Stiles a mis ses écouteurs et cherche une chanson qui pourrait lui faire oublier la présence de Derek et son regard qui lui brûle la peau.

-"**_Don't you remember_**" (ne te souviens pas)

Stiles appuie sur la touche suivante. Rien que cette phrase lui parle. Et il ne veut pas écouter quelque chose qui lui rappelle Derek ou ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

-"**_let me kiss you_**" (laisse moi t'embrasser)

L'hyperactif appuie plus sévèrement sur la touche. Le cœur de Derek rate un battement alors que Scott le fixe amusé.

-"**_tomber dans ses yeux, tomb-_**"

Suivant.

_ne surtout pas se rappeler les yeux de Derek, surtout pas_.

-"**_say something, I g-_**"(dis quelque chose)

Stiles débranche les écouteurs et les jette rageusement sur le siège à côté. Il passe ses mains sur son visage afin de le cacher. Puis pose sa tête sur la vitre à côté de lui. Derek a la gorge qui se noue. Mais il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber. Alors il se lève.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demande Scott une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-je vais le voir, répond-il en passant au dessus de lui. Et range tes oreilles de loup.

Derek s'assoit et voit Stiles se tendre à côté de lui. L'humain cherche à cacher sa main qui tremble en la posant contre son menton.

-Stiles, dit Derek à voix basse.

Stiles fond, cela fait trois semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vu ni entendu et le voilà qui se pointe et qui utilise la voix rauque qu'il adore.

_il se moque vraiment de moi là haut_

-Écoute, je-

-tout le monde descend! Crie le coach, pose pipi!

Derek maudit le professeur et se lève afin de laisser passer Stiles. Celui-ci descend et rejoint les toilettes aussi vite qu'il peut.

-Si tu voulais lui parler, c'était pas le moment, dit Scott en se mettant à côté de Derek.

-La ferme.

-par contre, là ça peut être le moment.

L'ainé lui lance un dernier regard et se dirige vers les toilettes. Il ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Stiles qui veut sortir. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Stiles ne le laisse pas montrer mais cela lui fait un bien fou d'enfin voir son visage, ses muscles, surtout ses yeux. Mais l'humain brise le lien et baisse les yeux au sol.

Il tente de sortir par la gauche mais Derek bloque le passage.

-laisse-moi passer, murmure-t-il.

Derek ouvre les yeux en grand, c'est la première fois qu'il lui parle depuis trois semaines. L'ainé croise les bras et regarde Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

-Mais c'est qu'il parle, déclare-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Laisse-moi passer, répète Stiles en tentant de sortir par la droite

-Non.

L'humain se sent oppressé. Hyperactif et claustrophobe, c'est pas le pied. Sa respiration se coupe et sa tête commence à tourner. Alors il recule et se rattraper sur le lavabo derrière lui. Derek accourt et essaye de l'aider.

-Stiles, est ce qu-

-Ne me touche pas! Crie-t-il. Silence.

Derek recule. Ce n'est pas en le torturant qu'il arrivera à dire quelque chose. Stiles se redresse et passe à côté de lui pour sortir du local.

_Ca va vraiment être compliqué_

* * *

Tadamm! Alors? Pensez-vous que Stiles va craquer?

Bisous


	19. Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais

Hello tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Stiles va-t-il craquer? la réponse ici!

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, c'est adorable!

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Stiles remonte dans le bus et soupire quand il sent Derek s'assoir à ses côtés.

Celui-ci le regarde de son air triste. Il a vraiment merdé.

-Stiles, tente-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'adolescent se fait force pour ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui et regarder ce si beau visage qu'il aime tant. Il serre son poing si fort que le sang peine à circuler dans ses doigts.

-S'il te plait, murmure Derek.

Stiles tourne son visage un peu plus vers la fenêtre et tourne le dos à l'ainé. Puis, il met ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. L'ainé soupire et lance un regard désespéré à Scott.

-**_Lâche pas l'affaire!_**

****Il regarde l'adolescent qui lui tourne le dos et soupire.

Puis, avec un léger sourire, il enlève l'écouteur droit. Stiles le remet comme si de rien n'était. L'ainé sourit de plus belle.

Derek enlève donc le deuxième écouteur. Il peut sentir que Stiles est à cran, il ne lui reste plus qu'à jouer avec ses nerfs.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure._

Le loup débranche donc ses écouteurs de son portable. Stiles, dans un premier temps, se demande ce qu'il se passe puis regarde son portable. Sans montrer qu'il s'énerve, il enlève ses écouteurs et les range dans son sac en essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les doigts avec.

Derek soupire. Rien ne semble l'atteindre. Il pose une main sur son épaule avec douceur mais Stiles fait un mouvement pour qu'il l'a haute.

Derek se sent de plus en plus mal, il décide d'essayer de lui parler, chose qui est très dur à faire.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, essaye-t-il de lui dire. Je suis-

Stiles décide de se retourner et de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne dis pas que tu es désolé et que tu regrettes, j'ai pas envie de l'entendre, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Quand on fait des choses, on prend ses responsabilités.

Derek semble d'abord choqué de voir Stiles aussi froid. Mais ne veut pas le montrer. Alors, après avoir repris sa respiration, il déclare:

-je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais.

Stiles ouvre grand les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand le bus bouge violemment. Comme tous les autres, les deux hommes regardent ce qu'il se passe devant eux.

Soudain, ils voient le conducteur du bus tomber sur le côté, le dos couvert de sang. Tous les adolescents se lèvent pour voir ce qu'il se passe et Scott croise le regard d'Isaac assis à l'avant du véhicule.

-mort, murmure-t-il.

-Oh mon dieu, attacher vous bien! Crie le coach qui essaye de prendre les commandes.

Le bus sort de la route plusieurs fois. Le coach ne sait pas comment cela fonctionne. Il ne sait pas où est le frein. Des gouttes de sueur froide coulent sur son front. Ses doigts tremblent sur le volant.

Derek regarde Scott, l'adolescent se lève et commence à marcher dans l'allée du bus quand une énorme secousse le fait tomber par terre.

Stiles dans un réflexe, met sa main sur celle de Derek. Ils se scrutent tous les deux. Derek sourit et serre ses doigts avec les siens. Derek fronce les sourcils quand un bruit désagréable lui parvient aux oreilles.

-Derek? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demande Stiles affolé.

Il entend quelque chose qui raye le bus de tout son long. Des griffes. Puis, un bruit de roue crevé, un deuxième, un troisième et un quatrième.

La psychopathe.

-Derek, arrête ça, ils vont voir tes yeux, lui dit Stiles discrètement.

-C'est la folle, c'est, c'est la psychopathe, dit Derek inquiet. On va avoir un accident, il faut que j'agisse.

-Non, dit Stiles en accrochant ses deux mains autour du bras de Derek qui se lève.

Derek regarde Stiles complètement terrorisé.

-Reste avec moi, murmure-t-il.

Derek se rassoit et pour lui montrer qu'il ne bouge pas, serre ses deux mains dans les siennes. Le bus part de côté et penche légèrement du côté droit. Tout le monde se met à crier. Le voilà partit à caramboler. Scott se protège la tête comme il peut alors qu'il se cogne partout au rythme du bus qui tourne. Derek prend la tête de Stiles et la place dans son ventre pour ainsi le protéger. L'adolescent s'accroche au tee-shirt du loup et ferme sa paupière aussi forte qu'il peut.

Le bus tourne encore quand un camion le percute violemment.

De la fumée sort du moteur.

Les vitres sont toutes brisées et un silence plane dans le bus.

Aucune personne ne bouge, tout le monde semble évanoui, inconscient.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et une femme entre dans le véhicule. Elle marche lentement entre les fauteuils. Cherchant quelqu'un de particulier entre tous les visages des adolescents. Elle s'arrête quand elle aperçoit au loin, Stiles évanouit dans l'allée. Elle s'approche de lui lentement et s'accroupit devant sa victime pour la voir de plus près.

-Et bien, tout ce qu'il faut faire pour t'avoir Stiles Stilinski, murmure-t-elle.

* * *

Tadammmm! Alors? Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait...

bisous


	20. La chasseuse de retour

Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de l'histoire en espérant que vous ne pensez pas sadique...

Merci à toute les reviews! Bientôt 100, c'est un truc de fou!

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

-Joli cœur, appelle une voix féminine. Il est temps de se réveiller.

Stiles se réveille peu à peu. Il ressent une forte douleur à la tête et un engourdissement aux mains.

-Stiles, debout, dit cette même voix.

L'adolescent ouvre lentement les yeux. Ca vision s'éclaircit de plus en plus. Il ouvre grand la bouche quand il reconnait la femme en face de lui qui le fixe avec son sourire malsain.

-Kate, murmure-t-il.

La chasseuse rit et s'approche de lui un peu plus.

-On était impatient de te voir éveillé, réplique-t-elle en s'éloignant.

On?

Stiles tourne les yeux pour observer la pièce. Sur la même barrière de fer, Kira, Isaac et Lydia sont attachés quelque peu blessés. En face, Cora, Peter, Scott et... Derek. Il panique en voyant le visage transpirant du loup. Celui-ci secoue la tête pour lui dire qu'il va bien.

-pourquoi on est là? Demande l'hyperactif d'une voix glaciale. Tu n'es pas censée être morte?

-Figure toi que j'ai été égorgé par Peter ici présent avec l'aide de ses griffes. Mais les griffes ont le pouvoir de transformer. Alors me voici, Kate Argent en vie!

Les autres autour de lui n'osent parler. Scott la regarde avec un air méprisant, Derek semble affaiblit mais en rage. Peter ne montre aucun changement de comportement, il a une expression neutre. Les autres sont effrayés.

-Oh pardon, Stiles, je n'ai pas répondu à ta première question, dit-elle en souriant. Il se trouve que je suis presque morte à cause de vous, les loups garous, la meute qui n'était pas encore formée à l'époque. Alors j'ai réfléchi. Je me suis dit, "Kate tu ne peux pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça! Alors j'ai cherché le point faible, la faille du système. Toi. Regarde autour de toi, Stiles, des loups garous, kitsune, banshee. Et toi? La seule personne normale. Comment peut-on faire souffrir des personnes s'en s'attaquer au physique? S'attaquer à leur mental.

Elle marque une pause et marche entre les deux barrières où nos amis sont attachés.

-Tu as beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps Stiles. Le nogitsune, les cadavres. Oui je t'ai suivi. Je fois dire que je ne pensais pas te vie aussi pleine de rebondissements, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Elle s'arrête devant l'adolescent et regarde derrière elle en direction de Derek. Stiles et le loup se regarde quelques instants dans les yeux.

-au début, j'avoue que je me suis un peu ennuyée. La période nogitsune a été amusante mais après cela, plus beaucoup de choses ont été intéressantes. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai vu ton regard sur lui.

Stiles baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il ne veut pas que Derek sache quoi que soit d'autres qu'il ne sait maintenant.

-je voyais tes yeux partout sur lui. Je pouvais entendre ton cœur battre très vite la nuit quand tu disais son nom. Je pouvais entendre les conversations que tu avais avec Scott à ce sujet.

L'hyperactif lève les yeux vers Derek pour voir sa réaction. Il ne l'a jamais vu autant penseur. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux qui se baladent sur le sol, tentent de décrypter chaque chose que Kate raconte.

-J'ai vu une évolution ensuite, le rêve que vous avez fait tous les deux, Derek qui accourt pour te sauver alors que tu te vidais de ton sang, votre premier baiser qui a servi à te guérir-

-Tais-toi, ordonne Stiles sèchement.

Tout le monde le regarde, certain complètement surpris en apprenant tout cela, d'autres avec un regard de compassion lui disant à quel point ils sont désolés que sa vie soit étalée au grand jour.

-Je sais qu'ils ne savent pas, dit Kate en croisant les bras. C'est pourquoi je vais partager ce que j'ai vu, c'était tellement... Excitant, romantique et cetera, et cetera.

-La ferme, dit cette fois la voix de Derek entre ses dents.

La chasseuse se tourne vers lui toujours accompagnée de son sourire sadique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Derek? Tu ne veux pas partager tout ça avec nous? Tu ne veux pas nous raconter?

Elle décroise les bras et avance doucement vers lui.

-Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que cela fait de l'embrasser, de pouvoir sentir son odeur comme tu l'as fait.

Derek frissonne et tente de ne pas montrer que cela l'atteint.

-De pouvoir le prendre dans tes bras, passer tes mains sur son corps et dans ses cheveux. De passer tes doigts sur sa joue.

A présent, elle est nez à nez avec lui, son souffle qui court sur le visage de l'autre.

-De pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux comme tu l'as fait cette nuit là, murmure-t-elle presque. De pouvoir chuchoter son prénom à son oreille.

Derek frémit et ferme les yeux devant les autres pour se remémorer tout ce qu'elle dit. Stiles aussi et profondément touché par les paroles de la chasseuse, il revit à travers ses mots tout ce que Derek a fait cette nuit-là. Kate pose sa tête sur le torse du loup.

-Vous entendez? Son rythme cardiaque a augmenté. C'est fou l'influence que ce garçon à sur toi! C'est fou comme il peut te rendre complètement fou, complètement faible.

Elle se tourne à présent vers Stiles.

-Est ce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait après que tu lui ais balancé ton poing dans son nez?

Stiles secoue la tête négativement. Elle réduit la distance entre eux deux er murmure à son oreille tel un secret.

-Il a tout foutu par terre, tout détruit. Le pauvre, il s'en voulait tellement, je le voyais bouger dans son lit sans s'arrêter, sans pouvoir s'endormir.

Stiles fixe Derek. Le loup lève vers lui un regard hésitant mais accroche tout de même ses yeux aux siens.

-Et toi, Stiles? Si tu nous disais combien d'heures tu as dormi durant ces deux longues semaines sans lui? Je dirai une dizaine, pas plus.

Les autres semblent choqués, comment peut-on rester éveillé autant de temps.

-Toi qui craignait que Derek le sache, comment réagis-tu maintenant que je viens de dévoiler votre petit secret?

Stiles la regarde dans les yeux sans détourner le regard.

-Tu es une garce.

-Non, si j'étais une garce, j'aurai repris Derek pour moi. Je suis gentille, je te le laisse, enfin s'il veut de toi... J'ai déjà donné, tu sais. Les nuits d'amour, les sentiments et tout le tralala. Je te laisse mes restes, dis moi merci.

Kate hausse les épaules.

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a amusé le plus? C'est de voir ta réaction quand tu voyais tous ces jeunes hommes qui sont comme toi, qui portent les mêmes vêtements que toi. Je voyais à ton visage que tu t'imaginais à leur place. Figure-toi que c'est ce que je souhaite.

Stiles tremble de la tête aux pieds. Comment s'en sortir? Kate s'approche de lui et son visage se transforme. Sa peau devient bleue, des crocs apparaissent dans sa bouche, des taches sur son front dénoncent ce qu'elle est.

-Alors Stiles, as-tu peur de mourir?

Elle lève une main en arrière, prête à lacérer la gorge de Stiles avec ses griffes. Quand un bruit de chaîne interrompt son geste. Elle se retourne et fait face à Derek maintenant libéré de ses chaines.

-Ne le touche pas, dit Derek froidement.

Celui-ci se met à courir vers elle aussi vite qu'il peut. Mais Kate qui n'a pas bougé, l'envoie à terre en une fraction de seconde. Derek se tord de douleur. La chasseuse s'approche de lui et accroupie devant lui, elle lance un regard faussement touché.

-Pauvre Derek, il essaye de venir en aide à sa princesse. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!

Alors que Kate parle à Derek, Scott en profite pour tirer sur les chaines de toutes ses forces pour les enlever. Ses poignets le brûlent et il serre les dents pour ne pas ressentir cette douleur insupportable. Kate qui tourne le dos au nouvel alpha, ne se rend même pas compte qu'il vient de retirer les liens qui lui serraient les poignets. Derek se redresse sur son coude tout en feignant d'écouter la chasseuse lorsqu'il voit Scott libéré. Il attrape les épaules de la femme en face de lui et la balance rien qu'avec la force de ses bras de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se lève et cours pour aider Scott à libérer la meute.

Il se précipite vers Stiles et tire légèrement sur le fer tout en essayant de ne pas le blesser.

-ça va? Demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

-maintenant, oui, répond Stiles en souriant.

La meute regarde Kate se lever et l'entendent rire.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis seule face à vous tous? Ricane-t-elle.

Soudain derrière elle apparaissent d'autres personnes, transformées comme elle. Scott se met en avant et met ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps pour protéger ses amis qui se serrent les uns contre les autres.

Stiles qui a besoin d'être rassuré, glisse sa main le long du bras de Derek et attrape son poignet doucement tout en espérant que l'ainé ne le rejetterait pas. Derek tourne la tête vers l'hyperactif et attrape dans sa main les doigts de l'adolescent. Un demi-sourire flotte sur le visage de Stiles. Heureux de la réaction du plus vieux, il serre un peu plus la main de Derek dans la sienne.

-Alors Scott? Cela te dirai un combat entre ta meute et la mienne? Demande Kate face à eux.

Pour réponse, Scott ouvre sa bouche où les crocs ont poussés et le cri qu'il pousse se transforme en un rugissement.

* * *

Tadammmm! Alors? Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis?

Bisous!


	21. Combat

Hello tout le monde! Ca va? Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'allez pas penser que je suis sadique (encore une fois!).

Fairyu et x-valren-x : Merci pour vos critiques, je vais tâcher de répondre à vos attentes, quand je pourrai (bien sûr)!

chocobi6, leo730, ONIEMOON, Larva Heart, AnaHope, yumi-elfeuw : merci pour les reviews.

100 REVIEWS! C'est génial! Merci à tous

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Scott, Peter, Isaac et Derek courent vers les premiers adversaires. Derrière eux, Kira et Cora s'élancent à leur tour. Lydia et Stiles se retrouvent seuls. Ils se plaquent contre le mur, le plus loin possible des ennemis.

Scott lève sa main et l'abat sur l'ennemi en face de lui.  
_Et de un._

Il tourne la tête pour voir si les autres se battent bien. Ils voient Peter et Cora qui s'allient pour en tuer un.  
Il est si fier de sa meute. Ensemble dans les meilleurs et les pires moments. Cette pensée lui donne assez de force pour continuer le combat.

Il s'élance vers un autre ennemi et le met au sol en quelques secondes avant de passer au suivant. Mais alors qu'il brandit son poing pour l'écraser dans le visage de son adversaire, il entend un cri de douleur.  
Effrayé, il tourne la tête et voit Kira qui vient de tomber contre le mur, inconsciente.

Cora cours vers elle sans faire attention à l'ennemi qui apparaît derrière elle. D'un coup derrière la tête, il l'a met au tapis.

Lydia sert aussi fort qu'elle peut le poignet de Stiles lorsque Isaac atterrit sur le sol. Il ne reste pas beaucoup d'adversaires. Il regarde Derek jeter un ennemi contre le mur.

_Et un de moins_, se dit-il.

Mais voilà que Peter tombe à son tour. Il ne reste que Derek et Scott dans la partie. L'aîné qui veut écraser son poing dans le visage de l'adversaire en face de lui et retenu par celui-ci au poignet. L'ennemi le jette contre le mur et le remonte en le maintenant au cou.

Scott, lui, ne voit plus d'ennemi dans sa trajectoire et se jette donc sur Kate. Les voilà partis dans un combat effréné. Kate tente de griffer Scott, l'alpha essaye de la pousser. Les coups se font sentir, les blessures saignent. Scott attrape Kate par les épaules et lui donne un coup dans la tête. Mais celle-ci s'accroche aussi à lui et avec une grande impulsion, l'envoie contre le mur en face de lui. Scott se sent tomber contre celui-ci. Assis contre la surface dur, épuisé, il regarde Derek emprisonné au cou par le dernier ennemi. Kate s'approche de lui de son pas lent.

-Nous ne sommes plus que quatre. Alors Scott? Prêt à mourir? Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je préfère en revenir au bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Elle met ses mains à sa ceinture et en sort une lame.  
-D'après mon père, il fallait exterminer les loups en les coupant en deux, dit-elle en examinant l'objet dans ses mains.

La chasseuse fait signe à son dernier béta et celui-ci amène Derek a côté de Scott.  
Stiles et Lydia dans le coin de la pièce, regarde avec effroi la scène devant leurs yeux.

-Alors Stiles? Lequel des deux va mourir en premier. Ton meilleur ami? Ou celui que tu aimes? Demande-t-elle à l'hyperactif sans bouger de sa place.  
-fais pas ça, murmure Stiles qui a les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Kate échappe un rire.  
-je préfère tuer l'alpha en premier.

Elle lève la lame devant Scott, le fixant avec son sourire diabolique. Scott ouvre grands les yeux.  
Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas devant les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Soudain, un rugissement interrompt la chasseuse en pleine lancée. Elle se retourne et regard l'homme qui entre dans la pièce.  
Celui-ci s'avance doucement et provoque un choc au reste des personnes conscientes. Le dernier bêta de la meute adverse s'élance vers lui mais d'un geste de la main, l'homme l'envoi au sol.  
Il s'approche doucement et regarde Kate qui n'en croit pas ses yeux.  
Derek au sol reconnait enfin l'allié qui s'avance.

-Deucalion, murmure-t-il.

Celui-ci se précipite vers Kate et l'attrape à la gorge. Elle ouvre la bouche pour essayer de prendre une respiration mais Deucalion serre ses griffes lentement dans sa gorge. Le sang coule le long de son cou et s'infiltre dans son tee-shirt. Il l'a voit faiblir et la jette au sol. La laissant encore consciente qui souffre.

Il se retourne vers Scott et lui tend une main pour le relever.  
-Je te devais un service, tu te souviens?

Scott n'en croit pas un mot. Cela date d'un an! Il avait presqu'oublier sa présence.

-Comment, comment as-tu su? Demande-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
-top secret.

Derek à nouveau debout lui aussi, le regarde, méfiant. Puis il tourne la tête vers le reste de la meute évanoui. Il court accompagné de Scott et de leur nouvel allié pour voir leur état.  
Stiles se tourne vers Lydia pour voir comment va celle-ci mais la voit assi contre le mur, le regard vide.

-Lydia? Dit Stiles en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

Il se met sur les genoux et lui parle.

Personne ne fait attention à Kate qui se redresse doucement sur les coudes. Celle-ci essuie les traces de sang venant de ses blessures déjà guéries. La chasseuse jette un regard meurtrier à la meute occupée et voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge, elle rampe jusqu'à la porte sans faire de bruit et se retourne. Elle s'appuie sur le mur et se relève doucement sans faire disparaitre ce sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se penche et attrape l'arme dans sa chaussure.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles tente de faire réagir Lydia, il la secoue doucement au niveau des épaules.

-Dit quelque chose, merde! Dit-il nerveux.

Soudain elle lève les yeux vers lui et laisse une larme s'écouler sur sa joue.  
-Je sens que quelqu'un va être blessé, murmure-t-elle, quelqu'un va être blessé maintenant.

Stiles tremble à sa voix qui se casse sur ces mots. Lydia détache son regard de Stiles et détourne les yeux vers la chasseuse qui brandit son arme sur eux. Elle ouvre grand les yeux.

-Lydia, qu'est ce que tu regardes?

Stiles se lève et se tourne vers la porte. Il prend une grande respiration et encre son regard sur l'arme que braque Kate sur lui.

-Non, murmure-t-il.

Derek qui s'occupe de sa sœur, se crispe quand il entend la voix de Stiles.  
Il se retourne et ouvre la bouche en voyant que Kate pointe son arme sur lui.

-Derek, murmure-t-il alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue.

Derek cours vers lui, espérant arriver à temps mais il est trop tard. Kate tire sur lui.

La balle atterri dans le ventre de Stiles. Il tombe à genou en sentant la douleur le transpercer. La meute court vers lui.  
Derek s'accroupie et le prend contre lui.  
Stiles crache le sang qu'il a dans la bouche.  
Il lève les yeux vers le loup et s'accroche à son regard bleu.

-ça fait un mal de chien, dit Stiles entre deux respirations.

Derek appuie sur sa blessure et prend un peu de sa douleur.

-c'est vrai que ça fait un mal de chien, répond Derek en fronçant les sourcils.  
-arrête, ne te fais pas mal, dit Stiles.

Scott regarde son meilleur ami les larmes aux yeux.

-Stiles, tiens le coup, je vais appeler les pompiers.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait des corps qui sont autour de nous? Je pense qu'il faut éviter que les pompiers les voient. Dit Peter.  
-Il faut les déplacer, répond Isaac qui se gratte le crâne encore douloureux de sa chute.

La meute se met en mouvement.  
-attendez, où est Kate? Demande Lydia. Oh non, elle s'est barrée.

Peu importe, se dit Derek.

Celui-ci baisse les yeux vers Stiles qui tremble contre lui. Il enlève aussitôt sa veste et la pose sur lui. L'adolescent attrape la main de Derek alors qu'elle se pose sur son corps, près à reprendre la douleur du blessure.

Ils sont seuls dans la pièce à présent. Stiles devient très pâle. Ses yeux se ferment peu à peu.

-Stiles, reste avec moi, dit-il en tapotant ses joues.  
-Derek...  
-L'ambulance va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste avec moi.

L'hyperactif rit légèrement puis tousse pour évacuer le sang qui lui bloque la gorge.

-Pourquoi ris-tu? Demande Derek en haussant les sourcils.  
-Parce que je suis ridicule, dit-il en souriant. J'ai été ridicule de te faire la gueule pendant deux semaines. Est ce que tu imagines ce que s'est deux semaines sans toi, idiot?

Derek sourit et entrelace ses doigts à ceux de l'adolescent.

-C'était deux semaines épouvantable... Tu as eu raison de te comporter comme ça, j'ai été...  
-très bien, tu as été très bien, répond Stiles. Enfin, je ne parle pas de la réaction, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? Demande l'ainé.  
-Oui, toutes les filles auraient voulu être à ma place, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plains.

Puis Stiles laisse retomber son sourire.  
-Derek, si je meurs...  
-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Stiles.  
-Si je meurs quand même, pourrais-tu me laisser faire quelque chose, s'il te plait?  
-Oui, répond Derek sincèrement.

Stiles s'appuie sur le genou de l'ainé et se redresse difficilement. Il attrape la nuque du loup et plonge sur ses lèvres.  
Derek pose sa main sur sa joue et fronce les sourcils pour profiter de l'instant.  
Stiles intensifie le baiser et pose son autre main sur le cœur de Derek pour essayer de sentir les battements air celui-ci fait.  
Les doigts de Stiles remontent dans les cheveux de l'ainé. Il est bien ainsi, il ne sent plus la douleur. Comme si tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'est Derek.

A bout de souffle, il se recule pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.  
-Kate a raison, ton cœur bat super vite.

Derek rougit légèrement et hoche la tête pour avouer.  
Puis il se penche vers Stiles et capture ses lèvres tendrement.  
L'hyperactif est très surpris. Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois. Cette fois-ci, c'est tendre. Il sent comme si son cœur allait exploser, il sent les papillons dans le bas de son ventre.

-l'ambulance va-

Scott et les autres se stoppent à la porte.  
-arriver, finit par dire Scott.

Il se retourne vers la meute qui les regardent surpris.  
-Je pense qu'il faut leur laisser quelques instants.

Derek se détache de Stiles.  
-Est ce qu'il faut vraiment que je sois à deux doigts de mourir pour que tu puisses m'embrasser sans regretter ou ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-Ne meurs jamais, dit Derek en fixant les yeux de l'adolescent. Je ne regrette rien.

Stiles laisse flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres et passe sa mains sur la joue de l'ainé.

-L'ambulance est là, crie Scott en accourant pour aider Derek à prendre son meilleur ami.  
-Tu vois Stiles, tu ne vas pas mourir, lui dit Derek.  
-je ne vais pas mourir, répète-t-il doucement.

* * *

Tadammm! S'il y a des fautes, je les corrigerai plus tard!

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite?

Bisous!


	22. Peur

Hello tout le monde! Ça va? Désolé pour ce temps d'attente. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément!

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

_J'ouvre ou je n'ouvre pas? _

Derek est planté devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupe actuellement Stiles Stilinski. L'hyperactif sort du bloque et n'est même pas encore réveillé mais Derek a insisté pour le voir, enfin, s'il ose entrer.

_Bon aller, j'y vais._

Il ouvre la porte et admire quelques instants le visage endormi de Stiles.  
Le loup ferme doucement la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer. Derek sourit en voyant de plus près le visage de l'adolescent endormi. Il prends doucement sa main dans la sienne.

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui.  
-Bonjour, dit l'infirmière, vous êtes?  
-Je suis...

C'est vrai ça, qui est-il pour lui? Derek panique. Il ne veut pas, il n'est pas prêt. Pas encore une relation. Il ne veut pas souffrir encore une fois.  
Il lâche la main de Stiles et recule vers la porte.

-Je, je vais partir, dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de passer la porte.

-Stiles? Tu es réveillé? Demande une voix.

Le concerné ouvre les yeux lentement et voit le visage de son meilleur ami au dessus de lui.

-Salut, mec, dit-il en souriant.  
-t'es de retour! Répond vivement Scott.

Stiles se redresse lentement dans le lit et observe les entourage.

_Oh non, pas l'hôpital._

Il appuie sur le lieu de la précédente blessure qui laisse à présent une cicatrice.

-Content de te voir en vie, dit Isaac, assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.  
-moi de même, répond Stiles.  
-La meute te souhaite un bon rétablissement.  
-toute la meute? Demande Stiles.  
-Tu veux parler de Derek, non?

L'humain secoue la tête.  
-je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivée ici. Il avait l'air... Paniqué.  
-Oh, je vois ce qui le panique, dit Stiles en jouant avec ses doigts.  
-ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je peux aller le voir si tu veux, propose Scott.  
-non, c'est bon, je vais faire sans.

Scott entre dans l'appartement de Derek Hale-je me cache. Il vient parler de son meilleur ami contre son accord. Cela fait une semaine que l'adolescent est sorti de l'hôpital, il faut faire quelque chose.

_A peine pardonné, le voilà encore à faire sa tête de mule._

Il le trouve assis dans les escaliers. L'ainé le voit arriver et soupire.

-Tu es vraiment idiot, déclare-t-il à son bêta.  
-je sais, grogne l'autre.  
-Stiles est sorti de l'hôpital.  
-je sais.  
-il sait que tu le fuit.  
-je sais.  
-tu n'as rien d'autre à dire à part "je sais", dit-il en imitant la voix de Derek.

Il s'assied sur la chaise en face de lui.  
-de quoi as-tu peur? Demande-t-il.  
-de tout.  
-d'accord, on est mal barré. Derek Hale, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu vas te lever, prendre ta voiture ou tes pieds, peu importe et tu vas aller voir Stiles. Tu vas lui dire ce qui ne va pas et toutes tes peurs vont disparaitre.  
-hmm.  
-Derek? C'est un ordre, dit Scott doucement.

L'ainé soupire en se levant.  
-et bien voilà, tour ce qu'il faut faire pour te faire réagir!

-non papa, je vais bien. (...) mais non, je te dis! J'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière à domicile.

Stiles soupire en raccrochant au nez de son père.

_Pourquoi veut-il que j'ai une copine? Je ne suis pas branché fille en ce moment.._

Stiles se dirige vers sa chambre, il ouvre la porte et s'arrête net en voyant Derek de dos qui regarde par la fenêtre.

-tu es sorti de ta cachette à ce que je vois.  
-hmm.

_Ok, ça commence bien._

-pourquoi tu es là? Demande Stiles.  
-pour parler.  
-Tu pourrais au moins te retourner, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

Derek croise les bras et se retourne avant de s'appuyer à la fenêtre.  
-tu veux parler de quoi? De ce que tu as fait pendant une semaine? Ah mais attend, je sais! Tu t'es planqué!

Derek grogne et baisse les yeux.  
-tu as peur c'est ça?

Le loup hoche la tête. Stiles rit jaune.  
-peur de quoi? De moi?  
-Oui.

Derek se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
-J'ai peur de toi. L'adolescent borné, hyperactif, sarcastique, intelligent et attirant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens cette attirance. Mais cela devient invivable. Comment je peux être attiré par un garçon? Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches. Je le veux pas te faire mal, je ne veux pas souffrir moi-même. Je ne veux pas être détruit à nouveau.

_Waouh, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois Derek faire autant de phrases._

-Écoute, Derek, peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer dans le futur, je m'en fiche. Si je me sens bien avec toi pendant cette période. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer. Écoute ton cœur, pas tes peurs. Je suis là si tu commences à être effrayé, je peux te soutenir. S'il te plait, ne laisse pas tout ça te gâcher la vie, il faut que tu t'écoutes toi. Alors n'écoute pas ta raison, enferme là dans une boite, ferme la à clé, jette la clé dans l'océan avec la boîte et respire. Tu as le droit, Derek. Personne ne doit te dire ce que tu dois faire. Il n'y a que toi qui ait le pouvoir de décider de ta vie.

Stiles veut tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne veut pas passer un jour de plus sans Derek dans sa vie. Il avance d'un pas en regardant la personne qui lui tourne le dos.

-Tu me fais confiance? Demande-t-il.  
-Oui, répond Derek.  
-alors fais ce que je vais te dire.

Stiles s'avance encore un peu avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
-retourne-toi.

Derek décroise les bras et se tourne vers l'adolescent lentement. Il lève le regard vers lui.

-approche-toi.

L'ainé exécute ses ordres sans trembler, sans avoir peur. Stiles lui fout la trouille autant qu'il le calme et l'apaise.  
Derek se retrouve à deux pas de lui. Stiles inspire et prononce la dernière phrase.

-embrasse-moi.

Les épaules de Derek se détendent et sans hésiter, il réduit la distance qui sépare ses lèvres des siennes. Stiles passe ses mains dans le dos de l'homme pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Le baiser dure quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de pur douceur. Puis Stiles recule avant d'embrasser chastement les lèvres du loup.

-tu regrettes? Demande-t-il.  
-pour rien au monde, déclare Derek.  
-alors recommence.

Derek prend le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Tadammm! Alors, bien ou pas? Que pourrait-il se passer ensuite, à votre avis?

Bisous!


	23. Conditions

Hello tout le monde! Ça va?

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci encore aux reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!

Bisous xoxo

* * *

-tu regrettes? Demande-t-il.

-pour rien au monde, déclare Derek.

-alors recommence.

Derek prend le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles met fin à contre cœur à ce baiser et recule pour voir son visage. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi détendu.

-Tu vas avoir peur si je te demande ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demande Stiles en attrapant la main de l'aîné.

-Non. Qu'est ce que tu proposes?

-je pense qu'on devrait tenter le coup, dit Stiles tout en évitant le regard de Derek.

-je pense aussi.

Stiles fixe les yeux du loup et son visage S'illumine d'un sourire. -

mais je pose mes conditions... Ajoute Derek.

-lesquelles?

-On n'en parle à quand je dis personne, j'inclus Scott.

Stiles laisse retomber son sourire. Scott va le détester quand il s'en rendra compte.

-on peut s'arranger? Demande Stiles glissant ses mains sur le torse de son nouvel amant tout en regardant ses doigts qui retracent les abdominaux de Derek.

Le loup arrête les poignets de l'hyperactif.

-non, ça ce n'est pas discutable, répond-il.

Stiles souffle d'exaspération.

-quoi d'autre? Demande-t-il ne laissant qu'un fin espace entre son loup et lui.

Derek sourit et pose sa main sur le ventre de Stiles pour le faire reculer.

-je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un lit avec toi.

-tu veux dire toi et moi dans un lit du genre sans vêtement ou du genre dormir? Demande l'humain en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-du genre sans vêtement, répond Derek.

Stiles ouvre grand la bouche et le regard comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Quoi? Mais comment je vais faire moi?Demande-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

-tu n'es pas majeur donc ce n'est pas discutable.

_Et merde._

Stiles s'assoit sur son lit et souffle pour montrer à Derek son mécontentement. Puis, se disant qu'il trouvera bien un moyen de le faite craquer, il relève la tête vers le loup.

-Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour être dans un lit avec moi?

Derek sourit en voyant l'espoir qui s'installe sur le visage de l'adolescent. Cet air resplendissant fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Il se rend alors compte que l'espoir de l'hyperactif le touche également, il a soudain envie de lutter contre ses peurs et de se lancer dans cette relation à corps perdu.

-oui, je pourrais venir te rendre visite de temps en temps, répond -il alors d'une voix douce.

-ma porte est grande ouverte! Enfin, ça sera plus ma fenêtre vu que mon père est pas au courant, dit Stiles. Derek hausse les sourcils et croise les bras.

-tu veux que je finisse avec une balle en argent entre les deux yeux?

-Ok, il vaut mieux que mon père ne soit j'avais au courant, dit finalement Stiles en riant.

Le loup rit légèrement et l'adolescent croit fondre.

_Pourquoi ne rit-il jamais?_

-Stiles? Je suis rentrée, crie le shérif dans l'escalier.

L'hyperactif se lève d'un geste et parcourt la distance qui le sépare de la porte.

-J'arrive, répond Stiles avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Puis un silence plane dans la pièce. L'humain se mord les lèvres pour empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

-Je vais y aller donc, dit Derek avant de se tourner lentement vers la fenêtre.

Stiles est un peu déçu, il aurait voulu que le loup fasse quelque chose, rien qu'un geste pour prouver que tout ce qu'il vient de se passer n'arrivera pas qu'une seule fois.

Alors l'adolescent se tourne lui aussi pour aller rejoindre son père. Il met sa main sur la poignet et alors qu'il allait la tourner, la voix du loup Le fait se stopper net.

-attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

-qu'est-

Les lèvres de Derek se collent sur les siennes doucement. Immédiatement les mains de l'adulte se posent sur ses joues. Stiles remonte ses bras le long de son torse pour les croiser derrière son cou. Derek se recule quand il sent que Stiles manque d'air.

-je peux partir maintenant, murmure-t-il avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Stiles reste appuyé contre la porte, la bouche grande ouverte et qui essaie de reprendre ses esprits.

-Stiles!

-O-oui, j'arrive, il bafouille avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

. . .

-Yo! Dit Stiles en arrivant devant le lycée.

Scott le regarde avec lequel sourcils froncés.

-Quoi? Demande Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répond Scott avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_Merde, déjà capté. _

Stiles commence à paniquer, il n'a pas envie de rompre son marché avec Derek. Alors qu'il s'assoit à sa place, Scott lui donné un coup d'épaule.

-alors, qu'est ce quel t'as dit Derek?

-de-

-je sais qu'il est venu te voir hier, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé.

_Ouf, il ne se doute de rien._

-et bien on a parlé, dit Stiles.

-mais encore?

-En fait, on a pas parlé.

_Pourvu qu'il ne sente pas question je mens._

Scott fronce les sourcils et écoute l'orchestre qui joue en ce moment une symphonie à l'intérieur de son meilleur ami.

-pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite? Demande Scott en sortant ses cahiers.

-parce que c'est...

-c'est Derek, c'est ça? Donc vous n'avez pas parlé du baiser? Enfin des baisers? -

non, il s'est excusé et il est partit.

_Enfin, pas vraiment. _

Il entend Scott qui renifle bruyamment .

-attend, pourquoi tu sens comme Derek?

Scott s'approche de plus en plus.

-je sais pas, il était dans ma chambre, peut-être que l'odeur s'est propagée, tente Stiles.

L'alpha fronce les sourcils.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte? Il à dû se renseigner quelque part. _

Le loup hausse les épaules et s'intéresse au cours qui commence.

. . .

La meute s'assoit sur un banc à la sortie du lycée. Après cette journée de cours mais aussi suivi de tous les récents événements, tout le monde est fatigué. Lydia ne se maquille même plus, Isaac passe son temps à dormir debout et Stiles ne cache même pas sa fatigue, il s'allonge de tout son loup sur la table.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demande Kira après avoir baillé.

-je propose qu'on rentre chez soi et qu'on aille dormir, dit Stiles en fermant les yeux.

-non, il faut qu'on se réunisse, déclare Scott.

Stiles se redresse aussitôt .

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Parce que Kate est en liberté peut-être, dit l'alpha à don meilleur ami.

Stiles réfléchit et se dit que c'est finalement une bonne idée. La seule chose qu'il voudrait -à part Derek, c'est Kate qui est sur la sol avec du sang autour.

-On se retrouve chez moi maintenant, dit Scott en attrapant son casque et d'en tendre un à Kira. Stiles tu peux appeler Derek?

L'humain regarde l'air amusé de son meilleur ami.

-pourquoi moi? Demande Stiles afin de savoir ce que Scott mijote.

Pour toute réponse, Scott hausse les épaules et se dirige vers sa moto. L'hyperactif attrape son portable.

**Stiles:**

**Rendez-vous chez Scott, maintenant.**

Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il pourrait mettre d'autre mais finit par appuyer sur la touche envoyé. L'adolescent monte dans sa voiture. Comment va-t-il réagir face à Derek en face de lui? Mais surtout, comment va réagir Derek? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Il aurait voulu voir Derek seul à seul avant de faire la réunion.

Son portable le sort de ses pensées.

**Derek:**

**À tout de suite. **

Stiles souffle d'exaspération et met le moteur en route.

* * *

Tadammm

Bisous


	24. Concentration

Hello tout le monde! Comment ça va? Voilà un nouveau chapitre intitulé "concentration". J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à toutes les reviews! C'est vraiment génial!

Merci aussi à **Charlie **pour cette review! elle m'a touché, c'est très gentil!

Bonne lecture

xoxo

* * *

L'hyperactif gare sa voiture devant chez son meilleur ami. Tout le monde est déjà à l'intérieur. Il appréhende cette réunion. Le moindre battement de cœur de travers pourrait apporter le doute dans l'esprit de la meute. Il n'a pas envie que tout soit déjà fini au contraire, il veut vivre encore vivre des moments comme hier soir avec son loup adoré.

_Facile, il suffit de ne passe croiser le regard ou le corps de Derek et tout ira..._

Il entend un grincement de pneu et lève la tête vers la dernière voiture qui se gare à côté de lui.

_...mal._

Il laisse tomber sa tête sur son volant. Puis après une grande respiration, il se détache et sort de son véhicule.

Une fois dehors, il rejoint Derek qui se dirige vers la maison. Sans un mot, ils s'arrêtent devant la porte. Le loup regarde l'adolescent qui souffle pour relâcher la pression. Il prend discrètement la main de Stiles dans la sienne. L'hyperactif lui sourit et relâche les doigts de Derek lentement pour entrer.

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit Lydia assise à la table de la cuisine.

Stiles salut rapidement ceux qu'il n'a pas vu aujourd'hui et s'appuie contre le mur en évitant le regard de Derek pour contrôler son cœur et donc éviter que leur nouvelle relation ne se sache. Scott trouve que son meilleur ami réagit bizarrement depuis ce matin. Balayant cette pensée d'un coup de tête, il se lève pour prendre la parole.

-est ce que quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Kate, n'importe laquelle, demandé Scott en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
-C'est une psychopathe qui faut interner, déclare l'hyperactif.  
-Merci, Stiles mais on le savait déjà, répond Lydia.

L'humain lève les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui le regarde froidement.

_Ok, c'est pas l'heure pour les rigolades._

-j'ai envoyé un message à Argent mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

Scott marque une pose. C'est encore trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus. La mort d'Allison l'a sans doute retourné lui aussi. Il a perdu sa sœur -même si elle est revenue d'entre les morts, sa femme et sa fille. Il ne lui reste personne. Scott regarde la réaction de la meute qui est elle aussi dans le silence, un air triste plaqué sur le visage.

-Donc, on va chercher par nous même. Je vais former des groupes et nous irons à l'endroit où nous l'avons vu la dernière fois pour suivre une trace, si on en trouve une.

_Là où je me suis fait tirer dessus_, pense Stiles en se remémorant la douleur qu'il à ressenti.

-Donc, je vais mettre... Cora et Peter ensemble, Lydia et Kira, Derek et Stiles et Isaac avec moi.

Stiles regarde son meilleur ami qui sourit discrètement avec un air innocent. Puis, il lève les yeux vers Derek qu'il n'ose regarder depuis le début de l'entretien. Son cœur part aussitôt dans une symphonie alors quoi voit ses yeux posés sur lui. Immédiatement le loup froncé les sourcils et lui fait un signe discret pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se calmer.  
Stiles se reprend aussitôt.

-aller on y va, déclare la chef de meute.

Tout le monde se lève et s'apprête à se diriger à l'extérieur. Stiles apparaît à côté de Scott et à soudain envie de lui envoyer son long, discrètement, dans ses cotes. Ce qu'il fait vraiment.

-aïe, Dit Scott en se massant l'endroit frappé.  
-tu l'as fais exprès, chuchote Stiles.  
-c'est pas de ma faute si vous allez si bien ensemble! En plus ça vous permettra de parler, tu pourrais me remercier!

L'humain, désormais en colère, s'avance plus franchement vers l'extérieur croisant dans sa course, le loup avec qui il entretien une relation secrète.  
-on prend ma jeep, dit-il.

Puis, il court presque vers son véhicule avant d'entrer dedans et de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. Il tapote son volant pour tenter de calmer sa colère alors que Derek rentre calmement dans la voiture.

Il tourne son regard vers l'adolescent qui a la bouche retroussé.  
-ce n'était pas la peine me parler sur ce ton, dit-il.  
-désolé, Scott m'a énervé, fut-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il démarre la jeep et se dirige vers la file de voiture qui les attend.

-Scott n'a pas arrêté une seconde de la journée! Derek ici, Derek là, est ce que Derek t'a dit ça, est-ce qu'il a fait ça. Non mais sérieux, on dirait que c'est lui qui sort avec toi.!

Derek lève les sourcils.  
-tu es jaloux? Demande-t-il, amusé.  
-Quoi? Non n'importe quoi! Crois-moi si je pouvais parler de toi, je le ferai à longueur de journée.

Touché par cette réponse, Derek met sa main sur celle de Stiles qui sourit sous le geste.

-il nous à mis ensemble parce qu'il croit que nous n'avons pas parlé quand tu es venu me voir.

Le loup regarde l'humain d'un air interrogateur.

-je lui ai dit que tu t'étais juste excusé pour tout ce qu'elle tu as fait. (Derek lui lance un regard glacial) Bah quoi? Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi? "Oui Derek est venu me voir et on a fait une partie de french kiss interminable"? C'est sur qu'on va garder ça longtemps si on lui dit toute la vérité.

Derek se retient de sourire sans il entend "une partie de french kiss interminable".

-et Il n'a pas vu que tu mentais? Demande le loup.  
-il a entendu mon cœur mais il à dit que c'était parce qu'on parler de toi, répond Stiles en suivant les voitures de la meute devant lui.  
-il va falloir arrêter ça, répond Derek gentiment.  
-c'est pas de ma faute! Et tu t'es vu? N'importe quelle fille ou mec aurait le cœur qui exploserait en te voyant.

Derek rit en entendant les flatteries de son amant.

-il y a rien de drôle là dedans, dit Stiles en faisant de grands gestes. Crois moi j'aimerai contrôler ça! Sinon comment te regarder discrètement?  
-parce que tu me regardes ? Demande Derek de son air amusé.

Stiles, pris dans son piège se contente de sourire pour ne pas répondre à la question.

La nuit commence à tomber sur Beacon Hills. La meute maintenant arrivée à l'endroit où ils étaient capturés deux semaines, commencent leurs recherches.  
Stiles lui reste pétrifié devant le bâtiment. Il ne l'avait pas vu de l'extérieur mais il peut encore ressentir la douleur de la balle qui est projetée dans son ventre. Il peut revivre chaque moment qu'il à passé dans ce lieu. Le discours de Kate, la bataille, Deucalion et la balle. Il se revoit, allongé dans les bras de Derek et peut ressentir ce froid qui l'avait envahit alors que son corps se vidait de son sang.  
Il baisse les yeux pour voir ses doigts tremblants. Il relève la tête brusquement et il est prêt à tomber à la renverse. Sa respiration se fait erratique. Sa vision se brouille.

-il n'y a rien ici, peut-être qu- Stiles ça va? Demande son meilleur ami.  
-non, pas tellement, répond-il.  
-Tu as pas l'air en pleine forme, mec. Tu devrais partir.  
-Non, non, il faut que je reste, répond Stiles lentement.  
-On dirait que tu vas tomber par terre, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Derek se précipite vers eux pour savoir ce qu'a l'hyperactif. Il le voit vaciller, et court pour le rattraper à temps. L'adolescent devient pale et sa peau glacée.

-je crois qu'il faut qu'il rentre, je l'emmène, fit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Stiles pour le maintenir contre lui.

Scott hoche la tête. Il regarde d'un air inquiet son meilleur ami partir dans les bras de Derek. Il se surprend à penser que Derek est vraiment la personne qu'il faut à l'humain. Toujours là sans il faut qui garde son sang froid. Il sourit discrètement. Mais quand est-ce que Derek va ouvrir les yeux? Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est évident!

Derek l'amène doucement vers la voiture et l'installe sur le siège passager.

-où sont tes clés? Demande-t-il doucement.  
-dans ma poche arrière, répond Stiles, le teint livide.

Derek soupire et sans réfléchir met sa main dans la poche de l'adolescent tout en essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il ressent dans ce geste.  
Il en sort les clés et fait le tour de la jeep pour s'assoir sur le siège conducteur.  
Le loup lance un regard inquiet à Stiles qui se fixe la route devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vide qui essaie de se débarrasser des images qu'il à en tête.

-ça va? Demande Derek en passante une main sur sa joue.  
-mieux, dit Stiles en emprisonnant la main de l'aîné.  
-tu devrais te reposer.

Stiles hoche la tête avant de la poser contre la vitre.  
Derek enlève se veste est la pose sur l'adolescent pour qu'il n'ait plus froid. Stiles se blotti aussitôt dedans et ferme les yeux tout en se sentant en sécurité. Il est dans sa voiture avec son loup qui le protégera quoi qu'il arrive. Là dessus il ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup pour évacuer toutes les pensées négatives.

Il démarre la voiture, direction la maison des Stilinski.

* * *

Tadammm! Alors? Pensez-vous que ce secret durera longtemps?

xoxo


	25. Trajet du retour

Hello tout le monde! Comment ça va? Voici un nouveau chapitre. Les prochains ne vont pas être très régulier à cause de la reprise, j'espère que vous comprenez! Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop long, je suis tout ouïe!

Merci très énormément beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles me font très plaisir! c'est vraiment génial que cette histoire plaise! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de bons commentaires, surtout de la part de grands lecteurs comme vous! Merci mille fois!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

xoxo

* * *

Le trajet se fait dans le silence. Stiles, la tête appuyé contre la vitre regarde le paysage alors que Derek conduit prudemment et lentement, ne disant rien pour ne pas mettre fin au silence qui pèse dans la voiture. Il se dit que si Stiles ne parle pas, ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il n'en éprouve pas l'envie ou le courage.

De son côté, Stiles se sent honteux d'avoir réagit de cette manière. Il a peur que le reste de la meute le regarde comme une petite chose fragile. Chose qu'il ne veut pas.

Alors il se tait et se fait tout petit. Même si l'adolescent est considéré comme le cerveau dans la meute, il veut être traité comme les autres, même si cela est impossible. Il n'a pas de super pouvoirs mais il suffit d'une batte de base-ball pour se défendre.  
Il espère que Derek oublie sa présence. Surtout lui. Il ne veut pas qu'il le voit faible. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois quel Stiles était sur le point de faire une crise de panique d'avant lui. Alors il se cache discrètement dans la veste de celui-ci.

Derek se gare devant la maison et descend tout en priant pour que le père Stilinski ne soit pas là. Il ouvre la portière sur laquelle Stiles est appuyé et tend les bras pour l'aider à sortir mais Stiles refuse d'un mouvement de la main.

Il se dirige vers la porte. Quand Stiles arrête Derek d'un mouvement de la main alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte. Les deux hommes voient la poignée de la porte se baisser et celle-ci s'ouvrir laissant apparaître le shérif.

-bonsoir, dit Derek en souriant.

Le père Stilinski lui tend la main pour le saluer.

-Derek est venu me raccompagner, tu sais la soirée, dit Stiles en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Le shérif semble réfléchir puis ouvre la bouche comme pour dure quelque chose avant de la refermer.

-il n'y avait pas d'alcool? Demande le shérif en pointant Stiles du doigt.  
-mais non, répond -il en levant les yeux au ciel.

John laisse un blanc avant de croiser les bras et d'empêcher à Stiles de passer la porte.

-il y avait ta petite amie? Demande-t-il en souriant.  
-Quoi? Non! Et d'abord je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de petite amie.  
-Mais oui, c'est ça! Et ce stupide sourire que tu portes sur tes lèvres depuis quelques jours? Et les messages à table que tu reçois? Et le temps que tu passes dans la salle de bain? Et-  
-Stop! Crie Stiles!  
-Sans oublier la quantité de gel dans tes cheveux!

Derek hausse les sourcils et se tourne vers l'adolescent, amusé de la situation.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Répond Stiles en faisant de grands gestes.

Le plus âgé se tourne vers Derek.  
-tu l'as vu? Comment s'appelle -t-elle?

Derek ouvre la bouche mais ne sait quoi dire puis se tourne vers Stiles avec un regard suppliant.

-je-  
-bon papa, est ce que je peux rentrer ou l'interrogatoire n'est pas terminé? Demande Stiles pour empêcher à Derek de répondre.  
-je le saurai un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Stiles fait un pas et se tourne une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-salut, dit-il en faisant discrètement signe à Derek de le rejoindre en haut.

Puis Stiles fermé la porte et se tourne vers son père avec un regard emplit de colère.

-Bah quoi? J'ai le droit de savoir! Dit le shérif.

Stiles souffle, exaspéré.  
-je vais me coucher, bonne nuit! S'exclame -t-il en montant les escaliers.

Il court vers sa chambre et claque la porte derrière lui. L'hyperactif souffle longuement pour évacuer la pression et sous le regard d'un Derek amusé se jette dans son lit.

L'aîné croise les bras et regarde son petit ami, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

-tu veux en parler? Demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Stiles se redresse sur un coude pour voir le visage de son ami.

-de quoi? De l'interrogatoire de mon père ou de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure?  
-des deux, répond Derek.

Stiles s'allonge sur le côté droit du lit laissant à Derek là place pour s'y installer.  
L'aîné se pose et lève son bras pour permettre à Stiles de mettre sa tête sur son torse.

-Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas grave, dit calmement Stiles en attrapant le tee-shirt du loup.  
-ce que tu essaie de me dire, c'est que l'interrogatoire est plus grave qu'en tout à l'heure?  
-oui, répond Stiles.  
-non, dit Derek du tac au tac.

Stiles se redresse pour voir le visage du loup.

-tu rigoles? Mon père va me coller au basques toute ma vie.  
-et bien dit lui.  
-lui dire quoi? Que j'ai pas de petite amie? Quelques je suis gay? Que je suis avec toi? Jamais.  
-cela ne me pose pas de problème, répond Derek en agissant les épaules.  
-à moi si!  
-pourquoi? Demande Derek, tu as peur de quoi?

Stiles se réinstalle sur le torse du loup Et souffle de nouveaux. Il à envie de se confier, de lui dire tout ce qu'il pense.

-j'ai peur de son regard sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il change. Déjà qu'à plusieurs reprises j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas totalement confiance en moi ou qu'il ne me croyait pas. Alors je ne veux passe que le peu de fierté qu'il à pour moi disparaisse en deux secondes. C'est pas question j'ai honte. Pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne sais pas s'il réagirait bien ou mal. Je pense plutôt qu'il va se prendre une bouteille de Whisky et qu'il va aller la boire seul dans le salon pendant que je serai enfermé dans ma chambre.

Derek écoute d'une oreille attentive le discours de Stiles. Il entend aussi son cœur qui bat rapidement mais surtout la peur qu'il ressent en ce moment.

-je pense que ton père t'aime comme tu es, dit -il en embrassant son front.

Stiles se redresse et sourit tristement à l'aîné puis se penche pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-tu m'accueillerais dans ton lit? Demande le loup.  
-avec ou sans vêtement?

L'hyperactif prend un sourire taquin.

-Stiles!  
-je sais, c'était pour rire, relaxe! Répond Stiles avant de s'allonger prêt à dormir.

Derek sourit, soulagé de ne passe avoir ce type de conversation avec lui. Puis se redresse pour enlever son tee-shirt et se rallonge. Il se tourne vers Stiles et sans réfléchir passe son bras sur le ventre de l'adolescent alors qu'en son dos rentre en contact avec son torse. Stiles soupire d'aise et s'endors peu à peu.

* * *

Tadammmm! Alors? Pensez-vous que ce secret va encore durer longtemps? Et encore combien de temps Stiles va tenir devant les remarques de so père?

xoxo


	26. Monsieur Hale fait du boudin?

Hello tout le monde! Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre 26! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! L'attente n'a pas été trop longue?

Merci encore à toutes les reviews! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre tellement c'est génial!

Bisous et bonne lecture!

xoxo

* * *

-Stiles! Crie une voix.

L'adolescent donne un coup de pied à côté de lui comme pour indiquer à son loup de se taire.

-Stiles!  
-Hmm... Murmure-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.  
-Stiles!

L'adolescent se tourne Sur le ventre pour tenter d'échapper à tous ses cris. Une main tapote son bras.  
Mais l'hyperactif ne réagit pas. Il fait un mouvement puis ne bouge plus de nouveau.

-STILES!

Surpris par ce cri plus fort quel les autres, Stiles sursaute.

-Mais laisse-moi dormir! Dit-il.

Puis il roule sur le côté voulant se blottir contre le corps de Derek. Soudain, il entend encore la voix.

_Mais, c'est pas la voix de Derek, ça !_

_Merde!_

L'adolescent se redresse aussitôt.  
-Papa?! Crie-t-il en regardant le shérif qui à les bras croisés devant lui.  
-et bien en fin! Dépêches toi, tu vas être en retard pour les cours.

Stiles est soudainement très tendu. Où est Derek? A-t-il eu le malheur de croiser son père?

-bon, je te laisse t'habiller.

Puis son père ferme la porte derrière lui et c'est ainsi que Stiles découvre un Derek avec le visage crispé, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, essayant de se coller le plus possible au mur comme s'il voulait rentrer dedans.  
Les deux garçons se fixent dans les yeux, les yeux exorbités par la scène qui vient de se tourner dans la chambre de Stiles.

-oh mon dieu, murmure Stiles.  
-ouais, tu peux le dire, dit Derek les yeux dans le vide.

Puis Derek bouge enfin, il vient s'assoir à côté de Stiles.

-je pense qu'il faudra éviter ça à l'avenir, dit l'aîné.  
-je pense aussi, répond Stiles.

Les deux hommes se regardent avant que Stiles éclate de rire. Derek le scrute de son regard noir et l'adolescent rit de plus belle. Il se penche en avant alors que son ventre lui fait mal tellement il rit aux éclats.

-ce n'est pas drôle, grogne Derek.  
-oh si ça l'est, si tu t'étais vu, tu aurais rit comme moi, dit-il en essuyant la larme de joie qu'il vient de verser.

Le loup pour toute réponse grogne une seconde fois avant de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas croiser le regard de Stiles.

-Oh aller, fais passe cette tête! Dit l'adolescent en cherchant le regard de son loup. Je suis sûr que mon père t'aurait trouvé très sexy! Même moi je n'arrivais pas à décoller mes yeux de ce corps d'apollon.

Conscient qu'il vient de vexer Derek, Stiles se rapproche de lui. Il sait très bien que le loup ne peut pas le repousser, alors il passe délicatement ses bras autour de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

-monsieur Hale fait du boudin? Demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Seul un grognement de Derek répondit à sa question.  
Stiles fronce les sourcils et se sent un peu coupable de s'être moqué de lui ainsi.

-Derek, murmure-t-il.

Il attrape le menton du loup et le tourne vers lui. L'aîné accroche enfin son regard à celui de Stiles. L'adolescent presse doucement ses lèvres sur celles du loup.  
Les minutes passent et les deux jeunes hommes restent assis sur le lit le front contre celui de l'autre.  
Mais Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappelle encore Derek, le visage complètement pétrifié, caché derrière la porte. Il ne tient plus. Il rit de nouveau.

-avoue que c'était drôle quand même, dit-il en lâchant Derek et en s'allongeant sur le lit. Surtout quand-

Derek souffle profondément agacé par les moqueries de Stiles. En colère, il se lève du lit et enfile ses vêtements tout en essayant de ne pas écouter le monologue du jeune homme.

-en plus, tes mains étaient plaquées contre le mur et... Derek? Demande-t-il en regardant la chambre désormais vide.  
_  
Merde!  
_  
Stiles se rend compte alors que le loup ne trouve pas ça très drôle.

. . .

**Stiles:**

Tu peux répondre à mes dix messages précédents s'il te plaît?  
  
L'hyperactif, laisse retomber le portable sur ses cuisses alors qu'il appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur tout en laissant échapper un soupire bruyamment rempli de culpabilité.

-Stiles, est ce que tu m'écoutes? Demande Scott assis sur le siège passager.  
-oui, oui.

Stiles ne lâche la route des yeux en essayant de se concentrer en vain sur ce que Scott lui dit.  
Il est profondément contrarié par le comportement de Derek. Il n'a jamais voulu le blesser, ni même le vexer! Et maintenant le voilà partit à bouder. Il connaît très bien Derek, c'est pour ça qu'il a aussi peur. Il sait très bien que celui-ci est capable de se planquer dans un trou de souris et dans sortir en cas d'extrême urgence.  
En soufflant de nouveau, Stiles attrape son téléphone.

**Stiles:**

S'il te plaît, Derek. Réponds-moi.

-donc je lui dis "il faut que j'aille chercher ma mère, elle m'attend à l'hôpital " et là elle me regarde agacée et- Stiles, tu pourrais regarder la route s'il te plaît?  
-désolé mec, j'attends un message.

Scott fronce les sourcils et regarde son meilleur ami avec un drôle d'air.

-de qui?

Stiles panique. Que doit-il lui dire? Tant pis, vaux mieux dire une partie de la vérité.

-Derek, je lui ai fait une mauvaise blague et il l'a mal pris.  
-si c'était une façon de le draguer, c'est raté.  
-draguer? Répète Stiles.

Pas besoin, se dit-il.

-arrête de faire l'innocent, il finira par comprendre que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Stiles sourit à son ami.  
-je reprends ce que j'étais en train de dire.

L'hyperactif souffle péniblement.

_C'est reparti pour une heure de Kira!_

Stiles arrête la voiture et Scott sort de celle-ci puis attend son meilleur ami.

-vas-y je te rejoins, dit L'hyperactif en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il regarde l'alpha partir avec son pas lent habituel et, quand, il est enfin hors de portée pour écouter, il saisit son téléphone.  
Une sonnerie, deux, trois. Puis le répondeur.

-Ok, Derek, j'ai compris le message, j'ai merdé, beaucoup. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir, je voudrais m'excuser. Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît.

_Vent numéro douze, noté._

Il faut absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour réussir à parler à son loup. Mais comment, il a trop de fierté pour faire un pas vers lui. Et Stiles aussi d'ailleurs. Il lui faut un moyen de le voir, avec ou sans les autres. Ce qui lui permettra de le coincer dans un coin et de lui parler. Pas question que Derek s'éloigne de lui une minute de plus !  
Il a soudain une idée.

-Scott! C'est quand ta prochaine réunion?

* * *

Tadammm! Alors? Derek va-t-il bouder encore longtemps? Combien de temps leur secret va-t-il encore durer?

bisous!


	27. Le plan

Hello tout le monde! Je suis de retour! Donc voilà la réaction de Derek et comme l'annonce le titre du chapitre, Stiles a un plan!

Merci aux reviews encore une fois, je ne sais plus quoi dire! 160!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça au juste? Demande Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

-pour que je puisse parler à Derek! Répète Stiles pour la énième fois alors que Stiles s'assoit sur son lit.

L'adolescent a demandé à son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci fasse la réunion chez les Stilinski.  
Si Derek vient ici, il ne repartira pas sans qu'il arrête de me faire la gueule.

-Pourquoi au fait? Interroge Scott avec un petit sourire.  
-parce qu'il ne veut pas me parler, répond Stiles en changeant de tee-shirt.  
-pourquoi?  
-parce que ça fait trois jours qu'il ne m'a pas parlé donc j'en conclus qu'il est énervé.  
-pourquoi?  
-parce que! Dit Stiles plus fort.

Scott lève les sourcils en voyant le comportement de son ami. Il décide de le questionner à la Stilinski. Alors il croise les bras et s'appuie contre la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent.

-il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache? Demande Scott d'une voix calme.

Stiles se lève et regarde par la fenêtre pour voir si la meute arrive, mais surtout pour ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami et donc se mettre dos à lui.

-non, non, dit-il en Se mordant la langue pour ne pas dévoiler la vrai raison.  
-arrête de mentir, répond Scott en souriant légèrement.

L'Humain passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
-Oui, lâche -t-il.  
-oui quoi? Oui il s'est passé quelque chose ou oui arrête de mentir?

_Merde, merde, merde. Trouve une solution, bon sang. _

Stiles se retourne d'un coup et court presque jusqu'à la porte.

-je, je vais voir s'ils arrivent, dit-il en ouvrant la porte devant lui.  
-Stiles, je le saurai quand ils arriveront. Reviens là. J'ai pas fini.

Stiles referme la porte et se met à bouder comme un enfant de dix ans. Il s'assoit sur le lit en face de son meilleur ami, croise les bras et baisse la tête.

-je veux une réponse, dit Scott d'une voix douce.

Stiles secoue fortement la tête.  
-Stiles!

Il secoue la tête de nouveau.  
-répond- moi, dit Scott. Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous...

L'hyperactif relève la tête avec les yeux exorbités.  
-tu sais quoi? Demande-t-il avec un visage pâle.

Scott rit et s'avance légèrement.  
-rien, c'était pour voir comment tu allais réagir. Je le savais! Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Une boulette?

Stiles souffle pour évacuer le stress soudain. Puis ils entendent une voiture approchée. Les adolescents descendent pour accueillir la meute.  
Stiles est vraiment stressé maintenant, ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas vu Derek, trois jours!  
Ce qui lui a paru une éternité. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras comme les deux nuits précédentes comme il l'a fait avant qu'il ne l'ai vexé.

Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et regarde Lydia et Kira qui approche. Stiles prend rapidement les deux filles dans ses bras pour leur dire bonjour avant de reporter son attention sur la deuxième partie de la meute qui avance. Isaac entre dans la maison après une grande bourrasque sur l'épaule de l'humain qui s'est presque déboîté l'épaule sur le coup.  
Cora et Peter entre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis voilà Derek qui approche.

-salut, dit doucement Stiles Alors que Derek passe la porte.

Aucun regard.  
L'adolescent ouvre grand la bouche et se tourne vers son meilleur ami qui à une expression qui pourrait signifier "ça craint mon pote".

_Ok, vent numéro 53, noté. _

Stiles ferme la porte derrière le dernier arrivant qui ne lui a même pas adressé l'ombre d'un regard. La culpabilité monte en flèche chez l'adolescent. Stiles invite les autres à s'asseoir dans le salon. Lui-même s'assoit sur le fauteuil libre en face de Derek et croise les bras tout en le scrutant. Celui-ci fait comme s'il n'était pas là.

-bon, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé de nouveaux? Demande l'alpha.  
-j'ai pas repéré la moindre trace de cette folle dingue, dit Isaac.

Scott fronce les sourcils et se lève afin de faire les cent pas.

-ce n'est pas possible, murmure -t-il.  
-peut-être qu'elle a eu peur de Deucalion et qu'elle s'est enfuie, propose Stiles avec le regard toujours sur Derek guettant sa moindre réaction.

Celui-ci joue avec ses doigts et lève les yeux de temps en temps vers Scott.

-d'ailleurs, il est où lui? Demande le chef de meute.  
-je ne sais pas, mais à mon avis, il cherche quelque chose. il ne nous aurait pas aidé comme ça, dit Derek en regardant son alpha.  
-tu as raison mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de nous.  
-il doit probablement faire le gentil et préparer ses coups en douce, dit Peter.  
-possible, dit Scott pensif.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles a complètement perdu tout espoir. Il baisse la tête vers ses pieds n'écoute plus la conversation depuis un bout de temps. Dès qu'il relève la tête vers Derek, son cœur se pince quand il voit à quel point le loup est en colère contre lui. Il n'a pas croisé le regard de Derek une seule fois mais il peut sentir que celui-ci lui en veut.

-et toi Stiles? Demande la voix de son meilleur ami.

Il lève la tête vers lui et regarde toute la meute- enfin presque - qui a le regard tourné vers lui.

-de quoi?  
-Tu ne te souviens pas de quelque chose, le jour où on s'est fait capturé?  
-à part le souvenir d'une très grande douleur dans le ventre? Répond Stiles de façon sarcastique.

Les regards se baissent. Scott donne un coup sur l'épaule de Stiles de façon amical.

-désolé mec, j'avais oublié.

Stiles, lui, s'en souvient très bien. La balle dans son ventre, le sang dans sa bouche, sa bouche sur celle de Derek... stop! Stiles secoue la tête, il ne faut pas commencer à divaguer.

-bon et bien, je pense qu'on doit continuer de chercher, déclare le chef de meute dans enthousiasme. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Tout le monde se lève et se tourne vers la porte tout en discutant. Stiles donne un coude coude à Scott.

_Plan A. _

Scott comprend aussitôt ce que son meilleur ami veut dire.  
Il s'écarte donc de celui-ci.

-Derek, vient voir, dit-il à l'égard du loup.

C'est ça le plan. Distraire Derek pendant que tout le monde s'en va. Stiles se dirige vers la porte, endroit stratégique et dit au revoir à toutes les personnes qui partent devant lui. Il semble touché sans il rencontre le regard encore perdue de Lydia, encore marquée par les événements récents.

-Hey, dit-il en frottant légèrement son dos, ça va aller?

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui offre un sourire triste.

-oui, je crois.

Stiles la prend dans ses bras. Puis, lui lance un dernier sourire avant de la regarder tristement quitter la maison. Parmi toutes les personnes de la meute, c'est elle qui a le moins de chance. Ressentir la mort de quelqu'un, pas facile tous les jours.

Il ne reste à présent plus que les trois jeunes hommes dans la pièce. Stiles tape du pied pour évacuer le stress.

-d'accord, je vais faire ça, déclare Derek.  
-et s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi! Dit l'alpha.

Scott secoue la tête puis se dirige doucement mais rapidement vers la porte d'une façon pas très discrète. Il arrive à dépasser Derek à temps et passe rapidement devant Stiles pour sortir en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois son meilleur ami dehors, Stiles claque la porte devant le nez de Derek et se met devant la poignet.  
Sans même lève la tête vers lui, Derek déclare d'une voix froide:

-laisse-moi passer.  
-non, dit Stiles en croisant les bras.  
-si, répond Derek en regardant ailleurs.  
-non.  
-si!  
-non! Dit Stiles un peu plus fort.  
-si!  
-bon, j'ai pas prévu de faire ça toute ma journée!

Le loup souffle et se pince l'arrête du nez. L'adolescent a tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il secoue la tête pour chasser cette mauvaise idée.

_C'est le moment de se lancer._

-écoute Derek, je suis désolé, j'ai été con. En fait j'ai été très très con. Je n'avais pas à me moquer de toi, j'ai été ridicule. Enfin je suis habituellement ridicule à côté de toi. En même temps, qui ne le saurait pas. T'es tellement beau et impressionnant. Enfin du bon côté je veux dire. Et en même temps j'arrive pas à enlever cette image de ma tête, tu étais tellement... wouah! Je veux dire, on aurait dit un agent secret du genre James Bond mais en plus sexy, largement plus sexy. Alors que tu vois si j'étais à ta place, tu te serais moqué de moi aussi sauf qu'à la différence, j'aurai pas été sexy comme James bond. Parce que tu vois moi je ne suis pas musclé comme Hercule et ... ce que je dis ne veut plus rien dire.

Derek souffle, agacé.

_ Tant pis, je prend le risque. _

L'hyperactif avance d'un pas vers lui et pose sa man sur sa joue. Il fait basculer son menton pour que Derek soit contraint de le regarder dans les yeux.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Le loup plonge ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son partenaire. Stiles n'y lit plus aucune colère.

-oh mon dieu, j'attends ça depuis tout à l'heure, murmure -t-il.

Mais Derek reste silencieux, à le regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur de Stiles se pince un peine plus.

-dit quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Il peut voir la poitrine de Derek qui se lève alors qu'il prend une inspiration.

-tu serai plus sexy que James bond, dit-il doucement.

Stiles souffle soulagé et laisse échapper un rire. Il passe ses bras derrière la nuque de Derek et rapproche son visage du sien. La loup sourit légèrement.

-ça reste à vérifier, répond-il.

Puis il capture ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

* * *

Tadamm! C'est pas mignon tout ça? Alors, ce secret va-t-il tenir ENCORE longtemps?


	28. Message de papa

Hello tout le monde, désolé pour mon absence très longue! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose un petit jeu, je le mettrais tout à la fin, c'est un petit test pour voir si vous répondez, ça peut être drôle.

Merci encore pour les reviews, vous êtes trop gentil!

Bonne lecture, bisous!

xoxo

* * *

-euh ça va,mec? Demande Scott à son meilleur ami.

-oui, répond-t-il sèchement.

L'hyperactif s'assoit à ses côtés et ajuste son col. Il jette son sac par terre et sort ses affaires d'économie avant de les claquer bruyamment sur la table.

-Bonjour bande de petits délinquants ! Dit le coach en arrivant dans la classe. Je déborde d'énergie alors je prévient mon équipe de lacrosse qu'ils ont intérêt à être motiver parce que je vais faire bouger leur cul emplit d'hormones, on est clair?

Stiles croise le regard effrayé de deux ou trois joueurs.

-on dirait que tu es de mauvais humeur, remarque l'Alpha.  
-hm.

_Sans blague? C'est pas comme si Derek a encore une fois failli se faire surprendre par mon père !_

Ça fait trois jours que Derek doit déserter en vitesse le matin pour que le shérif ne remarque pas sa présence dans le lit de son fils.

-c'est à cause de Derek?  
-non, répond-t-il à son meilleur ami.  
-menteur!  
-Scott, lâche moi un peu!

_Comme il peut être chiant parfois!_ Se dit-il.

-du nouveau entre vous? Enchérit Scott.

_Merde, je vais me faire griller si ça continue !_  
_Cherche quelque chose!_

Stiles paniqué regarde autour de lui et cherche un moyen de changer de sujet. Enfin, il trouve.

-passe moi ton cahier, dit-il en le prenant lui même.  
-tu ne réponds pas?

Stiles lève les yeux vers son meilleur ami et voit son sourire gigantesque s'y afficher.  
Il soupire.

- j'ai pas envie de parler de lui, dit-il faiblement.  
-entend, répond Scott déçu.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Il a besoin de Derek, il a envie de lui parler. Là, maintenant. Il sort son portable de sa poche et SANS réfléchir tape son message avant de l'envoyer.

**Stiles:**

**Déçu pour ce matin, on a même pas pu parler. C'est pas grave. Mon père est de nuit ce soir.**  
**De Stiles, le pieux chevalier de ton coeur.**

Fier de lui, Stiles range son portable dans sa poche avec un sourire béat. Il tourne le regard vers Scott qui fronce les sourcils.

-quoi?  
-non, non, rien, répond-il.

L'hyperactif re-sort son portable et ouvre la conversation pour voir si Derek lui a répondu.  
Mais quelque chose cloche. Où est passé le message qu'il vient d'envoyer?

_Oh non, dites moi que je rêve._

_. . ._

/Au même moment de l'autre côté de la ville./

Le père Stilinski s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil de shérif. Il sort de son tiroir le dossier qu'il a appelé " la psychopathe" terme que son fils Stiles emploie pour décrire Kate. Il ouvre la pochette débordant de feuilles. Le shérif met de côté avec une expression de dégoût routes les photos des victimes qu'il a classé par ordre. De la plus ancienne à la plus récente.

_Comment s'en sortir sans superpouvoir?_ Se demande-t-il.

En écartant petit par petit les preuves, il tombe sur une d'entre elles qui fait exploser son cœur. Il prend dans sa main le sachet qui recouvre la balle couverte de sang sec. Il sent sa respiration se couper lorsqu'il voit écrit "Stiles Stilinski" sur la pochette.  
Il n'était pas là pour voir comment cette folle a blessé son fils mais il imagine très bien le corps de Stiles qui éclate en sang lorsque la balle rentre dans son ventre.

Le shérif secours la tête et redescend sur terre quand il entend la sonnerie de téléphone.  
"MESSAGE DE STILES"

**Stiles:**

**Déçu pour ce matin, on a même pas pu parler. C'est pas grave. Mon père est de nuit ce soir.**  
**De Stiles, le pieux chevalier de ton coeur.**

_En voilà un qui a s'est trompé de numéro_, pense-t-il.

-Oh non, oh mon dieu! Non, non, non, non! Pitié dites moi que je rêve, dit Stiles en paniquant.  
-qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demande Scott inquiet à côté de lui.

Stiles attrape son portable qu'il a laissé tomber non discrètement par terre.  
"MESSAGE DE PAPA"

**Papa:**

**Merci pour ton invitation, mon fils! Je crois que tu t'es trompé de numéro. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste de garde ce soir, je te laisse la maison pour ta copine et toi. Mais, je veux que tu me l'as présente le plus tôt possible !**  
**Bonne journée, Lancelot!**

Stiles se tape le front contre la table faisant un bruit effroyable.

-Stilinski! Ouvre tes beaux yeux, crie le coach, tu me feras dix tours de terrains tout à l'heure, on verra après du tu dors encore!

_Et merde, c'est vraiment pas mon jour._

Les doigts de l'adolescent se mettent à taper le cahier en rythme pour évacuer toutes les tensions qui lui brillent le cerveau.

. . .  
-attend est ce que ça veut dire que ton père est au courant? Demande Derek.

Stiles s'assoit à côté du loup sur le lit. Il secoue la tête négativement.

-il a juste répondu que je mettais tromper... Et qu'il voulait rencontrer ma "copine", dit Stiles.  
-oh.  
-comme tu dis. Le problème tu vois, c'est que je n'ai pas de COPINE, juste un COPAIN, qui au passage s'appelle Derek Hale. Une veux pas envoyer mon père à l'hosto parce qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque. (Derek lui lance un regard) non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne lui dirai rien, ni à lui, ni à Scott.

Derek se rapproche de Stiles et le prend dans ses bras.  
- ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne le sauront pas.

L'hyperactif ferme les yeux dans les bras de son amant. Il se sent tellement bien ainsi.

-je veux garde ce que l'on a rien qu'à nous. Profiter de chaque instant avec toi. Être dans tes bras rien, que tous les deux, dit Stiles.

Il regarde pendant quelques secondes le visage épanoui de son loup. Puis il remonte ses doigts vers sa joue et passe sa main le long de sa barbe. L'adolescent rapproche son visage du sien. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et profite ainsi pendant de longues minutes.  
Il se dit qu'il pouvait y avoir un tremblement de terre ou un tsunami, la maintenant qu'il ne pouvait s'inquiéter. C'est impossible.

Stiles approfondie le baiser et passe lentement ses mains le long du corps de Derek pour arriver au bout de son tee-shirt, à la limite bde son pantalon. Il soulève le tissu de ses doigts et les pose doucement sur la peau chaude de Derek. Il remonte doucement et...

-Stiles, dit Derek en les interrompant.  
-oui?

Le regard du loup devient sérieux.  
-arrête, dit-il d'une voix grave et dur.  
-arrêter quoi ?  
-tu crois que je ne comprends ce que tu essayes de faire? Répond l'aîné en encerclant les poignets de l'humain dont les mains sont à présent sur torse.

L'hyperactif tente de le persuader du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner.

- j'espérais que tu ne te souvenais plus de cette partie du contrat, ronchonne Stiles en allant s'assoir sur son lit.

Dos contre le dossier, jambes allongées sur le matelas et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il tourne le regard pour ne pas voir le visage de Derek.

-Stiles, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Même si la proposition est très tentante.  
- tu peux pas me faire ça, j'ai des besoins! Dit Stiles en faisant toutes sortes de geste. Et j'en ai tellement envie, s'il te plait Derek. C'est de la torture. Je ne peux pas regarder ce corps de rêve sans pouvoir le toucher.

Le loup regarde l'adolescent qui gesticule nerveusement avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de se mettre sur le côté afin de lui tourner le dos.

-Stiles, dit-il doucement en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Le loup décide donc de s'allonger à son tour sur le lit et passe un bras autour de Stiles et celle-ci vient d'échouer sur son torse.

-tu sais très bien que j'ai envie, bien plus que toi même mais c'est non, déclare-t-il doucement.  
-mais comment tu fais pour ne pas le montrer ou pour pas perdre le contrôle? On dirait que tu ne rescent rien.  
-d'apparence, dit Derek en s'approchant de son oreille pour chuchoter, mais à l'intérieur c'est un vrai feu d'artifice.

Stiles sourit sous l'aveu mais cache sa bouche dans sa main pour éviter à Derek de ne voir son sourire.

-aller, ne boude pas s'il te plait, demande son loup.  
-hm.

L'aîné embrasse la nuque de son amant avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-arrête d'être aussi irrésistible, dit Stiles d'une voix rauque.  
- je vais essayé, promet Derek.

L'adolescent renferme sa main sur celle de Derek et recule son bassin pour être aligné à celui de son compagnon. Il s'endort doucement et paisiblement dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime.

. . .

-Stiles, ouvre les yeux.  
-hm, laisse-moi dormir, répond Stiles en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.  
-Stiles! Crie plus fort la voix de Derek.

L'adolescent se lève en un bon et regarde la scène qui se joue devant lui.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_-_hey Scott, tente-t-il en enlevant le bras de Derek de son ventre, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

* * *

Tadammmm!

Xx PETIT JEU xX: complétez la phrase: "Stiles est vraiment ..."

Voilà pour le petit test, en espérant que vous trouverez ça cool! Bisous et à bientôt!


	29. J'aurai dû prendre des popcorns

hello tout le monde! Me revoilà, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Je vois que le jeu vous a inspiré! J'en ai remis un à la fin, je pense que j'en mettrai un à chaque fois! ,

Merci aux reviewwwws!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

xoxo

* * *

-Scott ? Scooott!

Stiles secoue sa main devant les yeux de son meilleur ami qui garde la bouche grande ouverte devant les deux hommes toujours assis dans le lit depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. L'Alpha reste droit comme un piquet. Stiles commence à sentir le stress monter en lui, il joue nerveusement avec ses doigts.  
Cinq minutes passent et Scott n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Personne n'ose faire quoi que ce soit, il n'y a que le silence et le son rythmé des doigts de Stiles sur le matelas.

-tu peux arrêter ce bruit avant que je ne te scotch les doigts, grogne Derek à voix basse.  
-oh monsieur Hale essaye de faire de l'autorité, répond Stiles de façon sarcastique.  
-je te demande juste d'arrêter ça, réplique un Derek froid.  
-Oui bah demande moi plus gentiment.  
-j'ai pas tellement envie d'être gentil là, répond Derek en serrant ses poings.  
-et bah force toi!  
-Stiles, arrête de...

Les deux hommes se tournent vers Scott qui vient d'éclater de rire. Ils observent l'Alpha plié en deux qui pleure de rire, le visage rouge.

-c'est vrai que c'est tellement drôle Scott d'être assis devant un mongole comme toi, dit Stiles en levant les yeux.

Son meilleur ami se déplace lentement et s'appuie sur le bureau avant de rire plus fort.

-quand la crise de MONSIEUR sera fini, est ce que MONSIEUR pourra nous dire ce qui lui prend? Demande l'humain.

Scott se redresse et prend une grande respiration pour éviter de rire à nouveau. Puis il se tourne vers ses deux amis et met son poing devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de repartir dans une crise.

-c'est juste que la situation est trop marrante, dit Scott avec un sourire idiot.  
-est-ce que Einstein peut nous expliquer pourquoi ? Demande Derek en croisant les bras devant son torse.  
-vous vous disputez comme un couple c'est évident que vous en êtes un.

Stiles se tape le front avec sa main d'une manière exagérée.  
-Scott, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est ensemble là !  
-Merci de me le confirmer, répond Scott. En fait j'avais un doute mais je crois que tu viens de m'éclairer.

Derek tape l'arrière de la tête de Stiles qui pousse un petit cri de douleur. En tournant les yeux vers lui, il devine sa mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux pourraient envoyer des éclairs si c'était possible.

-aïe, ça fait mal arrête! Crie-t-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête.  
-C'était le but, abruti!

Scott rit encore légèrement. Les deux se tournent vers lui.

-Quoi?! Crie-t-ils en même temps.  
-Non c'est juste que je le savais, dit simplement.  
-et je peux savoir depuis quand? Demande Stiles.  
-en fait, j'avais un doute quand tu as commencé à me mentir mais quand j'ai vu le message que tu lui as envoyé tout à l'heure, j'ai compris que ce que je pensais est juste.

Derek tourne automatiquement les yeux vers l'hyperactif.

-arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Dit Stiles en mettant sa main afin de ne pouvoir croiser les yeux de son loup.  
-attend, est ce que c'est le message que tu as envoyé à ton père par erreur? Demande Derek, énervé.  
-Ca se pourrait, répond l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

L'aîné prend son visage entre ses mains.  
-C'est pas vrai, pourquoi as-tu envoyé un message comme ça alors que c'était pas discret du tout?!  
-Attends, tu es en train de m'accuser là? Demande un Stiles ahuri.  
-a ton avis, répond Derek sur d'un ton plus élevé.

Stiles ouvre la bouche en entendant les paroles de l'aîné.  
-Non, je refuse de me laisser accuser, c'est de TA faute si ça s'est produit puisque j'étais en colère à cause de toi.  
-A cause de moi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? C'est parce que je suis parti ?!  
-Oui, monsieur, c'est à cause de ça ! Répond Stiles en faisant de grands gestes.

Scott soupire.  
-j'aurai dû prendre des popcorns, c'est dommage d'assister à ce spectacle et de rien pouvoir se mettre sous la dent, dit-il à voix basse tandis que le couple se dispute encore.  
-A pardon, Stiles! J'aurais dû rester comme ça ton père serait déjà au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Oh mais attend, c'est vrai, il sera bientôt au courant vu que tu lui as envoyé le message! Crie Derek.  
-je croyais que tu voulais que je le dise à mon père.  
-n'utilise pas ce que j'ai dit! Là c'est différent.

Scott appuie sa tête dans sa main en regardant le duo.

-bon, les gars, tente-t-il d'une voix lassée.  
-en quoi c'est différent? Et puis d'abord il ne sait même pas que je sors avec un mec.  
-et bien il le saura bientôt, la prochaine fois que tu te tromperas de destinataire.  
-Stoooooooop! Crie Scott faisant taire les deux hommes.

Un court silence règne dans la chambre. Scott se lève et les regarde.  
-je suis là depuis vingt minutes et vous n'avez fait que vous disputer!

Soudain une porte claque au rez de chaussé.  
-Stiles, je suis rentré.

Celui-ci tourne aussitôt les yeux vers Derek et lui lance son tee-shirt alors qu'il se lève précipitamment.

-petit amie ou non dans ta chambre, je monte, dit le shérif en montant les escaliers.

_Vite, vite, vite!_

L'humain lui lance son Jean à la figure et ouvre la fenêtre pendant qu'il l'enfile pour jeter ses chaussures dans l'herbe.

-Stiles? Est ce que tu pourrais me répondre, dit le shérif en mettant sa main sur la poignée. J'espère qu- oh bonjour Scott!

Le père Stilinski regarde les deux adolescents debout devant lui, les mains dans le dos comme ils le faisaient quand ils avaient fait une bêtise étant petit. Stiles tourne discrètement son regard vers la fenêtre et voit Derek courir dans l'herbe.

_Ouf._

-je.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Scott, dit le shérif gêné par la situation.  
-quoi? Ah non! C'est pas Scott, quel drôle d'idée!  
-ouf tu me rassurés, il manquerait plus que ce soit un garçon.

Silence de plomb dans la chambre.  
Stiles sent cette remarque rentrer en lui comme si elle était un coup de poing.

-bon, je vous laisse vous préparer pour les cour. Au fait, Stiles, je ne vais pas te lâcher, tu réfléchiras deux fois avant d'envoyer un message la prochaine fois.

L'humain se contente de hocher la tête. Le shérif sort de la chambre en fermant la porte. L'hyperactif se laisse tomber sur le lit.

-je suis foutu.

* * *

Tadammm! Alors bien ou pas?

**Xx JEU: Qui, d'après vous, sera la prochaine personne au courant et par quel moyen découvrira-t-il le secret? xX**


	30. Comment as-tu osé?

Hello tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Dans cette suite voici la réponse à la question du jeu du chapitre précédent.

Merci beaucoup encore et toujours pour les reviews et votre participation à mon petit jeu!

Bonne lecture!

xoxo

* * *

-Bon aller, arrête de faire la gueule, dit Scott.  
-laisse moi tranquille, répond Stiles en descendant de la voiture.

L'hyperactif se sent mal à cause de la phrase du shérif qui l'a bouleversé. Mais que peut-il faire maintenant qu'il sait la position de son père par rapport à l'homosexualité. Stiles en frissonne. Il remonte son sac sur son épaule et rejoint le reste des adolescents accompagné de Scott.

-C'était peut-être une blague, qui sait? Dit celui-ci.  
-qu'est ce qui était une blague? Demande Lydia alors qu'ils s'arrêtent devant eux.  
-rien, répond Stiles en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

La jeune rousse hausse les épaules et entraîne tout le monde à l'intérieur. Les garçons et les filles se séparent et les loups -et Stiles- se dirige vers les vestiaires avant de commencer le lacrosse. L'humain jette son sac par terre et ouvre son casier d'un coup sec afin d'essayer de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il attrape son sac de cours et l'échange contre son équipement avant de refermer la porte métallique. Il sent comme un regard posé sur lui et se retourne pour voir qui cela peut bien être. Isaac regarde de son air interrogateur l'humain qui essaye d'enlever son tee-shirt.

-quoi? Demande Stiles d'une voix agressive après avoir réussi à se mettre torse nu.  
-non rien, répond celui-ci en baissant les yeux.

L'hyperactif enlève son pantalon et le colle violemment au sol avant de s'asseoir sur le banc.  
Son portable à côté de lui vibre contre le banc. Il l'attrape d'un geste vif et regarde le destinataire du message. Puis il tourne les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui lui fait un sourire idiot et secoue son portable pour lui indiquer de répondre.

Stiles souffle de façon pénible et lit le contenu du message.

**Scott:**

**Arrête de bouder, mec! Isaac va se rendre compte d'un truc.**

**Stiles: **

**fous moi la paix.**

Puis il balance son portable dans son sac et l'envoie dans son casier avant d'enfiler son pantalon de survêtement.

Une fois habillé, il se dirige vers le terrain avec Scott sur les talons.

-Stiles attend-moi! Je te signale que c'est moi qui devrait faire la gueule !  
-pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu as lu le message et tu as préféré venir vérifier au lieu de m'en parler! Dit Stiles en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.  
-quoi?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit aussi! Je suis ton meilleur pote depuis je ne sais combien d'années et voilà comment je le découvre!  
-Mais-  
-Stilinski! McCall! Arrêtez de faire vos fillettes pendant que les autres s'entraînent ! Allez bougez-moi vos culs, 5 tours de terrain!

Stiles respire à fond et mord son poing pour éviter de faire un geste déplacé.

. . .

L'hyperactif joue nerveusement avec sa crosse qu'il a entre les mains. Il plie les genoux et se prépare à attaquer. Il y a deux équipes sur le terrain: celle où Scott et Stiles jouent ensemble en temps que défenseur et celle où Isaac doit envoyer la balle dans les buts.  
Le loup de l'équipe adverse fait un sourire gentil à ses deux amis en face de lui et attrape la balle avec sa crosse. Il prend un temps de réflexion avant de relever la tête et d'analyser la scène. Les yeux plissés, il étudie la position de Stiles et de Scott. L'un et l'autre sont éloignés. Il respire.

_Ça sent la colère,_ remarque-t-il.

Et à ce moment-là, il aperçoit Stiles qui semble prêt à mordre qui que ce soit. Il fronce alors les sourcils.  
_Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer?_

Isaac se redresse ensuite et prend une impulsion avant de courir vers le côté gauche juste à droite de Stiles. Sans hésitation, l'humain s'élance pour le rencontrer et l'empêcher de marquer. Il se voit se rapprocher d'Isaac qui bondit dans les airs. L'adolescent ferme les yeux à son maximum et fait un saut pour percuter le joueur.  
Mais quelqu'un le percute avant. Il tombe, propulsé par la personne à sa droite. Crac, son poignet se tord alors qu'il atterrit dessus. Stiles ouvre les yeux et voit son meilleur ami se relever. La douleur qui s'ajoute à la colère, il se relève en un mouvement et se dirige alors à grands pas vers l'Alpha qui tend une main à Isaac pour le relever.

L'hyperactif le bouscule violemment.  
-Mais tu l'as fait exprès ou quoi? Je pouvais l'intercepter! Crie-t-il.  
-Parce que tu crois que tu t'en serais sorti vivant avec la force qu'il a? Demande Scott d'une voix grave et agressive.  
-Ca s'appelle jouer à lacrosse Scott!  
-Mais arrête de me crier dessus, je viens de sauver ta peau! Dit plus fort son meilleur ami.  
-quoi? Je me suis peut-être casser le poignet à cause de toi!  
-Ca aurait pu être pire!  
-Oui tu aurais dû me prévenir avant! Tu as préféré agir parce que tu étais vexé !

_On parle bien de la chute, n'est ce pas?_ Se demande l'Alpha.

Les deux amis comprennent, eux seul ce que signifie cette dispute tandis que tous les autres joueurs les regardent , intrigués.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire! Dit-il à Stiles.  
-Et comment veux-tu que je te le dise, hein? Répond Stiles en faisant de grands gestes.  
-je sais pas, peut-être juste avant que cela se passe!  
-Mais je pouvais pas! Tu comprends pas!  
-Si tu pouvais, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Lui crie Scott en lâchant sa crosse.  
-mais c'est pas aussi facile que tu ne le penses, crie Stiles qui devient rouge de colère.  
-Tu crois? Moi je pense que parler c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas compliqué, il te suffit d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer des mots!  
-arrête de mettre ça sur mon dos, comme si c'était de ma faute!  
-A parce que c'est de ma faute si je t'ai surpris avec Derek dans ton lit!

Silence de plomb.  
Stiles pose sa main devant la bouche  
Scott se tourne vers la personne derrière lui.  
Isaac ouvre grand la bouche à cause de la révélation de son ami.  
L'hyperactif tourne les yeux vers les autres joueurs qui le regarde, le visage marquant un air complètement stupéfait.

Le cœur de l'adolescent bat plus vite tandis qu'il se sent emprisonné de tous ces regards accusateurs et moqueurs. Il serre les poings et ne peux s'empêcher d'agir.  
L'un des deux atterrit dans le nez De Scott.

-Comment as-tu osé ! Je te faisais confiance! Hurle-t-il.  
-Stil-  
-la ferme!

Et il se jette sur lui. Stiles enchaîne coup de poing et coup de pied. Son meilleur ami lui, tente de se débattre mais tape son visage sans faire attention. Alors l'humain emplit de fureur, tape aussi violemment qu'il le peut. Parce qu'il faut que cette haine s'évanouisse. Il faut qu'elle se soulage. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait, il laisse son corps agir pour évacuer tous ses sentiments refoulés. Il tape sans réfléchir et se prend les coups malheureux de Scott qui essaye de se défendre.  
Il donne un nouveau coup de poing dans son nez.  
Puis un nouveau.  
Encore et encore.

* * *

Tadammm! Voilà la réponse!

**XxJeu: Que pourrait-se passer ensuite à votre avis?xX**


	31. Parce que je suis gay

Hello tout le monde! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre dont le titre doit vous mettre la puce à l'oreille!

Je remercie toutes les reviews, vraiment!

Bonne lecture à vous!

xoxo

* * *

_Il donne un nouveau coup de poing dans son nez._  
_Puis un nouveau._  
_Encore et encore._

Isaac accourt près des deux amis, paniqué. Mais que doit-il faire? Encore étourdi par ce que Scott vient de dire, l'adolescent ne sait comment réagir désormais. Il se tourne vers les autres.

-Mais aidez-moi à les séparer!

Trois des jours court vers lui et ensemble, ils séparent les deux meilleurs amis. Stiles encore furieux donne des coups dans le vide.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça! McCall! Stilinski! Dans mon bureau et tout de suite ou je vais vous montrer ce que c'est une bagarre, moi! Crie le coach à l'autre bout du terrain.

. . .

-inacceptable! Comment peut-on avoir ce genre de comportement.

Depuis bientôt une demi-heure, Stiles, le shérif, Scott et Mélissa sont assis les uns à côté des autres.  
De temps en temps l'hyperactif lance un regard à son père qui a les bras croisés et le regard sombre.  
De son côté Mélissa affiche un visage triste. Elle n'a jamais aimé les disputes entre les deux garçons. Qu'elles soient longues ou courtes, elle voyait dans tous les cas son fils triste et déprimé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réconcilie.

-Vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas tolérer ceci, c'est pour quoi j'ai décidé de leur donner deux heures de colles, dit le coach aux parents des adolescents.  
-je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, répond le Shérif en regardant son fils d'un air grave.  
-et puis, tout ça à cause d'une amourette ! Franchement les gars!

Tous les regards se tournent vers Stiles qui s'enfonce aussi dans la chaise.

_Et merde._

_. . ._

-Stiles reviens ici ! Crie le père Stilinski alors que Stiles s'apprête à monter les escaliers.

Le trajet du retour a été très silencieux. Le shérif est très en colère contre lui, il déteste que son fils ait un "comportement de délinquant" comme il le dit. Il est surtout furieux puisque Stiles refuse de faire la paix avec Scott.

Stiles descend la première marche plus qu'exaspéré.

-Quoi encore! Crie-t-il en se retournant.  
-tu me parles sur un autre ton, je suis ton père !  
-Sans blague.  
-jeune homme, tu n'es pas tiré d'affaire !

Stiles souffle péniblement.

-qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demande-t-il en croisant les bras.  
-rien qui ne te concerne, répond-il en faisant de même.  
-il a voulu te piquer ta copine?  
-quoi? Non!  
-elle préfère Scott c'est ça ?  
-N'importe quoi!  
- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir! Je vais aller la voir moi! On verra si elle préfère Scott! Dit son paternel en retroussant ses manches.  
-Non, mais arrête ! Crie Stiles en faisant de grands gestes.

Le shérif attrape le portable de l'hyperactif qu'il tenait dans la main. Il le déverrouille et commence son enquête.

-rend le moi! Dit Stiles en se précipitant sur lui.  
-c'est qui ta copine que je l'appelle, répond le shérif en cherchant partout dans le portable.

Stiles sent une rage monter en lui. Il serre les poings et tire sur ses cheveux pour contrôler sa colère.

-j'ai pas de copine! Crie-t-il.  
-arrête de mentir Stiles, si c'est pour la protéger ça ne sert à rien, répond son père en haussant le ton.  
-mais je ne mens pas! Hurle-t-il.  
-Mais oui! Tu veux que je te prive d'ordinateur? Son nom, tout de suite!  
-Rend moi mon portable!  
-Lydia.. Non pas elle. Cora... Non plus. Kira... Ah je sais, tu as piqué Kira à Scott !  
-non, tu es fou ou quoi!  
-Stiles, on arrête les mensonges maintenant!  
-je. N'ai. Pas. De. Copine. Crois-moi !  
-ah bon? Alors pourquoi je te croirais?  
-PARCE QUE JE SUIS GAY!

Silence total dans la pièce.

Le shérif lâche le portable sous le choc. Il lève les yeux vers son fils et ouvre la bouche en gros mais aucun mot ne veut sortir.  
Stiles sent sa colère s'évacuer d'un seul coup, à croire que cette révélation l'a tout de même soulagé.  
L'hyperactif voit son père porter sa main à sa bouche tandis que ses yeux brillent soudainement.

-oh mon dieu... Murmure-t-il.  
-tu es plus choqué par ça que par les loups garous, dit Stiles calmement.  
-c'est pas possible... Pas toi...  
-quoi? Pourquoi il y a un problème avec ça ?  
-c'est peut-être une erreur, tu ne peux pas...  
-être gay? C'est si dur à dire? Ou c'est dur à entendre de la part de ton fils, c'est ça ?  
-oui, enfin non, c'est juste que...  
-c'est juste que quoi? C'est la honte, c'est ça ? Que j'aime un garçon ?

Aucune réponse de la part du shérif. Il reste froid, le regard posé au sol en guise de réponse. Stiles recule sous la violence de ce silence.

-bien, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Si je te fais honte, je m'en vais.

Puis il se baisse pour ramasser son téléphone et monte en courant dans les escaliers. Il le déverrouille et tente d'écrire quelque chose malgré les larmes dans ses yeux qui l'empêche de voir correctement.

**Stiles:**  
**Le coming out s'est mal passé, tu peux venir me chercher? S'il te plait..**

Message envoyé. Il attrape un grand sac et jette des vêtements dedans en attendant la réponse de Derek.  
Son portable vibre enfin.

**Derek:**

**J'arrive, tiens le coup.**

L'hyperactif jette tout ce qu'il trouve dedans.

_Caleçons, tee-shirts, pulls, chaussettes.._

Il ne peut penser à autre chose. Dans un mouvement, il essuie une larme sur sa joue avant de fermer la fermeture. Stiles s'assoit sur son lit pendant un moment, sans réfléchir, il ne fixe que le sol sans autoriser l'accès à ses pensées. Son cœur est brisé. A cause de son père, a cause de ce qu'il a dit ou n'a justement pas dit. Il voulait qu'il l'accepte parce que pour lui ce n'est pas grave. Il a l'air tellement déçu de son fils. Stiles secoue la tête.

_Ne surtout pas penser à ça._

Son portable vibre dans sa main, lui informant que Derek est devant à l'attendre.

_Enfin._

L'adolescent met sur lui son gilet à capuche rouge. Il attrape son sac remplit complètement et sort de sa chambre sans réfléchir. Il descend rapidement l'escalier avant de se retrouver dans le salon. Pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que son père et planté là à l'attendre. Sans y faire attention, il marche rapidement vers la porte.

-Stiles! Att-

Il n'entend pas la suite à cause du vacarme que produit la porte lorsqu'il la ferme derrière lui. L'hyperactif marche rapidement vers la voiture de son loup sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

Tadamm! Alors? Choqué?

**Xx: Jeu: Maintenant que le shérif est au courant que va-t-il se passer? xX**


	32. Il a honte de moi

Hello tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je posterai les chapitres une ou deux fois par semaine comme celle-ci car je me concentre essentiellement sur mon tome 2 que je voudrai voir avancer un peu.

Merci aux reviews, on est arrivé à 200! C'est génial, merci beaucoup!

Bisous

xoxo

* * *

Derek s'appuie contre la porte qu'il vient de fermer. Il regarde Stiles enlever son tee-shirt lentement sans énergie. Cela attriste beaucoup Derek puisque d'habitude, il doit dire à l'adolescent d'arrêter de bouger. Ça signifie qu'il va mal.  
Stiles enlève ensuite son pantalon avant de se diriger vers le lit sans un mot ni un regard à Derek.

-tu peux me parler, peut-être que cela pourrait te soulager, insiste-t-il.

Stiles se redresse sur les coudes et secoue à la tête.

Il ramène la grosse couverture sur lui et se blottit dedans. Le loup décide donc de le rejoindre après avoir lui aussi enlevé ses vêtements. Il passe tout d'abord une main timide sur la hanche du jeune homme pour voir sa réaction et est très soulagé quand Stiles attrape ses doigts et cale son bras en dessous du sien. Derek peut sentir la tristesse de l'hyperactif et même s'il est dos à lui, il imagine ses yeux fixés sur un objet devant lui pour tenter de s'y concentrer et de masquer un sentiment quel qu'il soit. Alors le loup s'approche encore plus afin d'être plus présent pour lui. Il embrasse rapidement son épaule avant de demander:

-que s'est-il passé ?  
-pas envie d'en parler, murmure Stiles.  
-tu m'expliqueras demain?

L'adolescent a peur de la réaction de son loup, il ne veut surtout pas le vexer ou le mettre en colère.

-non, tente-t-il. Pas demain, ni après demain... Jamais, ça serait mieux.  
-pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit pour que tu sois blessé comme ça?  
-je suis fatigué... Bonne nuit, répond Stiles en s'installant confortablement dans le lit.  
-bonne nuit, répond Derek.

. . .

-comment va-t-il?  
-mal, grogne Derek.

Lydia qui a appris la nouvelle, vient de sonner à la porte de Derek pour venir réconforter son ami. Bien sûr, elle n'a pu attendre avant de venir lui parler et c'est donc à huit heures du matin que la voilà maquillée, coiffée et parfumée devant la porte du loup.

L'aîné se colle contre le mur afin de laisser passer la banshee. Celle-ci entre timidement tout en marchant d'un pas lent.

-où est-il?  
-il dort encore, comme font la plupart des gens à cette heure-ci un week-end, grogne Derek.

Elle sourit tristement et s'assoit sur le canapé.

-Kira m'a dit que Scott lui avait dit qu'il avait dit à Stiles devant tout le monde que tu étais avec lui, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Derek s'assied à son tour et analyse la phrase, un peu compliqué à comprendre quand on est pas réveillé.

-je suis donc aller chez le shérif hier soir mais il m'a dit que Stiles venait de partir et que je le trouverai probablement chez toi. Il n'a pas voulu me conduire ici.

_Le salaud, il ne chercher même pas à se battre pour faire la paix avec son fils._

Il y a un court silence entre les deux personnes toujours assises sur le canapé.

-Scott regrette déjà cette dispute tu sais, dit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts pour se détendre un peu. Ils sont comme des frères c'est normal.  
-Que s'est-il passé entre eux deux? Demande Derek de façon innocente.

Lydia baisse les yeux afin de regarder ses chaussures.

-donc tu n'es pas au courant? Demande-t-elle.  
-non, raconte moi.

Elle prend sa respiration et lève les yeux tout en repensant à la révélation dont le bruit court encore dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Scott et Stiles se sont un peu disputés et Scott a fait une méga boulette.  
-voilà pourquoi Stiles a plusieurs bleues, conclue Derek avant de fronce les sourcils. Quelle genre de boulette?  
-le genre de boulette dont tout le lycée parle...  
-c'est-à-dire?  
-Scott a dit devant tout le monde que vous étiez ensemble.

Et en cet instant, une sorte de colère monte en lui. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Il ne sait pas les conséquences que peut subir Stiles!

-c'est dégueulasse ce qu'il a fait, réplique Derek en enfonçant ses doigts dans le canapé.  
-il s'en veut beaucoup. Énormément même, je n'ai jamais vu Scott être aussi mal.  
-bien fait pour lui, il n'avait pas à le dire.  
-il n'a pas fait exprès ! Le défend Lydia un petit peu énervée par le jugement que Derek porte. Ils se disputaient et les mots sont partis tout seul d'après Isaac.

Nouveau silence. Derek commence à se sentir nerveux. Il tape du pied alors qu'il se pince l'arrête du nez.

-combien de personne sont au courant? Demande-t-il d'un ton froid.  
- toute l'équipe de lacrosse à entendu en tout cas. Hier soir en partant du lycée, j'ai entendu pleins de choses sur ça. Les gens en parlaient déjà donc beaucoup, je pense.

_Merde,_ se dit Derek.

-je suis désolée, vous ne vouliez peut-être pas que les autres le sache.  
-je me fou de se que peuvent penser les gens. C'est plutôt Stiles que ça inquiète. C'est lui qui va croiser les autres au lycée.  
-il n'a pas à se sentir mal, être gay n'est pas une maladie, ce n'est pas le cerveau qui tombe amoureux, c'est le cœur qui est attiré par une personne.

Derek sourit légèrement en entendant le discours de la jeune femme.

-en tout cas, je suis heureuse pour vous deux, déclare-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.  
-merci, répond Derek de façon simple.

Un nouveau silence pèse dans la salle. Puis Lydia se lève et remet son sac sur son épaule.  
-tu pourras lui dire que je suis passée?  
-bien sûr.

Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre lentement et après avoir mis un pied à l'extérieur fait demi tour sur elle même.

-et dit lui que je viendrai le chercher pour que je puisse lui botter les fesses à lui et son meilleur ami.

Après ça, elle referme la porte, laissant Derek seul au milieu de l'entrée.

. . .

-Lydia est passée tout à l'heure, déclare Derek.  
-hum.

Assis face à face autour de la table, Stiles et Derek déjeune calmement. L'adolescent n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'est réveillé à part pour dire un petit non ou oui.  
Derek est très inquiet de voir Stiles dans cet état. Jamais auparavant il n'avait semblé aussi abattu.  
Il fait des mouvements circulaires et réguliers dans sa tasse de café tout en observant Stiles qui a la tête baissée.

-tu as bien dormi? Demande-t-il à l'hyperactif.  
-non.

_Bien, après on dit que c'est moi le taciturne._

-tu comptes rester ici longtemps ? Il lui demande gentiment.

Stiles lève les yeux vers lui et hausse les épaules.  
Ça en est trop pour Derek, il lâche son café et croise les bras sur la table.

-que s'est-il passé hier soir? Demande-t-il.  
-je n'ai pas envie-  
-d'en parler, je sais mais moi je ne peux pas te laisser te morphondre sans que je puisse agir.  
-je ne peux pas...  
-Stiles il faut que ça sorte! Comment veux-tu aller mieux sinon.  
-je...

Ça voix se brise sur ce mot. Le mot de trop, le dernier qu'il puisse prononcer. Dans le silence, Stiles sert la mâchoire pour empêcher le moindre sentiment de faire surface. Il baisse la tête et porte devant sa bouche tremblante, son poing qu'il serre à s'en faire mal. Mais tout ses efforts ne servent à rien. L'adolescent relâche la pression que ses épaules portent durement alors qu'il se cache le visage derrière sa main. Et là, quelque chose se produit.  
Des larmes.  
Il pleure bruyamment.

Derek comprenant ce qu'il est en train de se passer se précipite vers lui et prend son visage au creux de son ventre pour qu'il se blotisse contre lui. Stiles entoure sans hésiter les hanches du loup.

-ça va aller, dit doucement l'aîné.

Derek passe ses mains dans les cheveux de l'adolescent alors que son autre main caresse doucement son dos pour faire disparaître peu à peu ses sanglots.

-il, il a honte de moi, bégaye Stiles.  
-il t'a dit ça ? Demande doucement Derek.  
-non mais il me l'a fait comprendre.  
-je suis sûr que non, il devait juste un peu choqué, c'est tout. Personne n'aurait honte de toi!

Stiles enlève son nez du tee-shirt de son amant et le regarde dans les yeux. Il se lève pour être à sa hauteur et le prend dans ses bras soudainement. Derek recule et manque de tomber a cause de la brutalité de son geste.  
Puis l'adolescent recule et après avoir admiré quelques instants le sourire sur le visage de Derek, embrasse tendrement ses lèvres. Ce baiser enlève de lui toute la tristesse qu'il ressent. Soulagé, il passe ses bras derrière la nuque du loup en approfondissant le baiser.

-j'ai trouvé mon médicament naturel, murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres après ce moment de douceur.

Derek rit légèrement en appuyant sa tête contre celle de Stiles. Il reste ainsi quelques instants en souriant jusqu'à ce que..

-je connais un autre médicament que l'on a déjà testé une fois, dit l'hyperactif avec un air taquin.  
-dans tes rêves Stiles.

* * *

Tadammm! Alors, bien ou pas?

**Xx: Que pourrait-il se passer ensuite à votre avis? xX**


	33. Tu as dit que j'étais mignon?

Hello tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Merciii aux reviews c'est très gentil!

xoxo

* * *

-Allo?

-Derek? Demande Scott.  
-Non, c'est la dame blanche, a ton avis, crétin.

Gros blanc.

_Il m'appelle pour rien dire, imbécile._

-je me suis vraiment comporté comme un con, Derek... Je suis désolé...  
-mais ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, Scott.

Scott peut sentir de la colère dans le ton froid qu'emploie Derek. Il peut imaginer la tête qu'il peut avoir s'il était en face de lui. Cela l'attriste encore plus.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour rattraper mon erreur...

Derek soupire. De son côté, il sent le désespoir de Scott. Il n'aime pas le fait que les deux meilleurs amis se sont disputés. Ils ont toujours fonctionné ensemble, l'un sans l'autre c'est trop bizarre.

-tu peux toujours venir ici et essayer de lui parler, dis Derek.  
-Bien sûr et il va sauter dans mes bras, on parle pas du même Stiles.  
-ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, c'est toi qui m'a aidé quand j'ai merdé avec lui.

Cette fois, c'est Scott qui soupire. L'adolescent se ronge les ongles, envahie de stress et de culpabilité.

-ce que j'ai fait est bien pire, Derek.  
-pas forcément, répond le loup en repensant à la soit disant "erreur" qu'il a commise cette nuit là avec Stiles.  
-tout le monde est au courant, tout le lycée. Il me hait...

Derek sent une profonde tristesse quand il entend la souffrance dans la voix de l'Alpha. Il devrait lui en vouloir parce qu'à cause de lui, tout son entourage sait pour son homosexualité mais aussi pour Stiles mais il n'y arrive pas. Tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est de la peine.

-passe chez moi dans 15 minutes, il sera réveillé je pense, déclare Derek qui essaie de rester insensible.

. . .

Derek, assis dans le canapé à réfléchir depuis la discussion avec Scott au téléphone n'entend même pas Stiles qui arrive vers lui. L'adolescent s'assoit à côté du loup et observe son amant qui réfléchi. Il se penche et plante ses lèvres sur la joue du plus vieux avant de se coucher sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux du loup.  
Dans un geste automatique, Derek passe sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles.

-bien dormi? Demande-t-il doucement.  
-mieux...  
-il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
-dis moi.  
-j'ai-

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, on toque à la porte. Stiles se redresse aussitôt et se tourne vers Derek avec un air curieux.

-merde.. Déclare Derek a voix basse.  
-qui est-ce?

Sans répondre, le loup se lève et va ouvrir à l'adolescent. Scott a le visage fatigué, des cernes ornent ses yeux. Derek le regarde quelques instants et se décale le laissant entrer.

C'est à ce moment que Stiles voit la personne qui vient d'entrer dans lappartement. Il se lève sans rien dire et recule au fur et à mesure que l'autre avance.

-Stiles, écoute...  
-non.

Derek soupire et passe devant le duo qui vient de dialoguer. Il va s'appuyer un peu plus loin dans la pièce pour leur laisser de la place.

-Derek m'a dit que je pouvais venir...

Stiles tourne les yeux vers lui avec un regard noir emplit de colère.

-il a eu tord, répond-il toujours en fixant Derek.

L'aîné se sent mal et blessé par ce regard, il baisse la tête.

-Stiles s'il te plait, demande Scott de son ton suppliant.  
-Non.  
-écoute moi...  
-laisse-moi tranquille.  
-je suis vraiment désolé, dit Scott en s'approchant.  
-je m'en moque.  
-je regrette, je n'aurai pas dû.

Le silence. Aucune réponse de Stiles. Il se sent trop fatigué, trop faible pour se disputer.  
Il se pince l'arrête du nez.

-est ce que toi et tes regrets pouvez passer cette porte et ne plus m'adresser la parole? S'il te plait? Demande Stiles d'un ton calme.

Scott se raidit et c'est avec un visage vidé d'émotion qu'il secoue la tête. Il recule lentement et se tourne au dernier moment vers la porte.

. . .

-Stiles!

-_**we found love in a oldest place.**_

Derek frappe bruyamment à la porte depuis 20 minutes mais Stiles ne l'entend pas à cause de la musique et ne veut pas ouvrir.

-Stiles ouvre-moi!

Toujours rien.

-Stiles!  
-**_we found love in a oldest place._**

Mon dieu, qu'il m'énerve.

-Stiles je vais défoncer la porte!

Derek attend encore quelques instants en tendant l'oreille puis il se prépare mettant son épaule contre la porte. Et alors qu'il recule pour se préparer à l'enfoncer, Stiles ouvre la porte soudainement.

-we found- Derek?  
-ça fait 20 minutes que je t'appelle, tu es sourd ou quoi? Demande-t-il.  
-je prenais un bain, désolé j'ai pas entendu.

Derek baisse les yeux et observe Stiles qui ne porte qu'une serviette. Il se mord fortement la lèvre en se disant qu'il ne suffirait qu'un mouvement pour la lui enlever.

-Derek? Je te parle là! Dit Stiles en secouant la main devant le visage de Derek.  
-hein?

L'adolescent baisse les yeux à son tour et comprend le comportement du loup. Il ricane doucement avant de s'approcher de Derek qui surpris de ce mouvement, recule doucement.

-à moins que tu ne veux pas parler...  
-Stiles.

Derek recule et lui tourne le dos pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Bah quoi! Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'exercice! Dit-il en s'approchant de L'aîné qui lui tourne encore le dos.  
-et tu sais très bien que je suis contre ce type d'exercices.

L'hyperactif entoure le torse de Derek et se met sur la pointé des pieds pour pouvoir lui parler à son oreille.

-c'est drôle mais vu le regard que je viens de voir, je suis pas sûr que tu sois totalement contre, murmure-t-il doucement.  
-oui mais pas maintenant ! Répond Derek sans montrer une quelconque réaction au petit jeu de l'adolescent.

Stiles se détache et souffle bruyamment.

-tout ça parce que je suis mineur!  
-Non, tout ça parce que je veux respecter la loi et surtout tout ça parce que je ne veux pas recevoir une balle en aconit entre les deux yeux par papa Stilinski.  
-T'inquiète pas, je passerai devant toi comme dans Bodyguard pour me prendre la balle à ta place.

Derek se tend et se retourne en entendant ça.  
-tu n'oserais pas faire ça !  
-pourquoi? Tu le ferai pas à ma place?  
-bien sûr que si!  
-bah alors? Je le ferai! Répond Stiles en haussant les épaules.  
-je ne veux pas que tu meurs à ma place.

Stiles fronce les sourcils et s'assoit sur son lit en admirant Derek, les bras croisés qui regarde par la fenêtre.

-pourquoi?demande-t-il.  
-parce que je... Enfin bref, est ce qu'on peut parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Scott ?

Stiles s'allonge sur le lit.  
-non.

Derek se déplace et viens s'assoir à côté de lui.

-il a fait un effort! Ajoute Derek.  
-moi aussi! C'était déjà assez de lui répondre !  
-il veut se racheter, essaye de le comprendre, répond Derek.  
-il aurait dû faire attention.  
-c'est ton meilleur ami, c'est trop bête de se disputer comme ça ! Comment tu vas faire demain au lycée !

_Merde, c'est vrai, le lycée._

Le cœur de Stiles loupe un battement. Il avait oublié que tout le monde était au courant maintenant vu que toute l'équipe a entendu. Comment va-t-il faire face à tous ces regards, à toutes les critiques...

-Stiles, ça va aller, calme toi, dit Derek en prenant Stiles dans ses bras.

L'aîné essaye d'oublier quelques instants le fait qu'il serre un Stiles presque nu contre lui pour se concentrer sur ce que Stiles ressent.

-j, j'y arriverai pas Derek, c'est trop dur. Rien que le fait de les imaginer me regarder.  
-tu vas y arriver, tu es bien plus fort et intelligent qu'eux ! Et plus mignon aussi, ils sont jaloux.  
-Tu as dit que j'étais mignon? Demande Stiles en se redressant.

Derek ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais se rend vite compte qu'il vient de faire une bêtise.

-Tu as dit que j'étais mignon! Répète Stiles en devenant plus joyeux tout à coup.  
-non, j'ai pas-  
-si, tu as dit que j'étais mignon!  
-Stiles-  
-admets que tu as dit que j'étais mignon.  
-si tu dis encore une fois le mot mignon, je t'étripe.  
-ok, j'arrête... Mais avoue que tu l'as dit!  
-bon d'accord Stiles, tu as réussi, tu es mignon.

Stiles explose de rire sur cette dernière phrase.  
-je suis désolé mais... Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête! C'est trop bizarre de t'entendre prononcer le mot mi-, enfin le-mot-qui-commence-par-un-m.  
-c'est vrai que c'est hilarant Stiles, répond Derek vexé par cette remarque.

L'adolescent sèche la larme qu'il a au coin de l'œil à cause de ce fou rire et regarde le visage du loup se fermer.

_D'accord, je viens de faire une connerie, je vais me taper Derek-le-grincheux._

-Boude pas! Tu sais que tu es sexy même quand tu fais la gueule? Demande-t-il en le regardant de la tête aux pieds pour accompagner ses paroles.  
-parce que je suis sexy? Grogne Derek.  
-tu te fou de moi? J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi sexy que toi! En plus, je suis sûr que tu es sexy tout le temps, tu sais, comme sexy en train de faire de la muscu, sexy en train de réparer une voiture, sexy en train de dormir, sexy en train de te laver, sexy sans tee-shirt, sexy sans pantalon, sexy sans-  
-c'est bon Stiles, je sais où tu veux en venir et la réponse et toujours non.

L'adolescent souffle de façon exagérée puis se colle un peu plus à lui.

-on peut toujours pas négocier ? Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.  
-toujours pas.  
-et si  
-j'ai dit non!

Stiles croise les bras.  
-tu es vraiment pas gentil!  
-je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, plaisante-t-il.  
-fais le malin, on verra lequel de nous deux craquera en premier.  
-on parie?  
-on parie.

* * *

Tadammmm! Alors? xoxo


End file.
